Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth of the Heart
by Organization Number 15
Summary: This story embarks on the tale of Emiri, who is the last apprentice to Master Eraqus after her world was destroyed. She knows little of herself other than her hearts are at war and there are people who'd die in pursuit of her power, The Chain of Revelations. Embark on a tale of love, loss, friendships, struggles, and realization as well as uncover the true power of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Preface

**Hi! This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so it's a really big step for me. I do want to say in this forward, there are spoilers to the game, so if you haven't finished all the games, do so before reading. If you don't care about spoilers, read on ahead. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE STORYLINE, GAME CONTENT, OR CHARACTERS OF KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY, OR ANY NON ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WITHIN THIS FAN FICTION. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTED COMPANY THAT CREATED THEM (Square Enix, Disney, etc)  
**

**I can already tell you, even though I'm still in development of this story that it will be a long one. It goes through many Parts and will essentially end the game in an alternate way. I hope you stick around and enjoy the fan fiction.**

**Please review, I always like suggestions! And I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Preface

"I think I deserve to know a bit more about you, Emiri," Riku looked at me intensely, "You showed up out of nowhere, and it changed my life. You placed me on a different path and I want to understand more. Not to mention, you saved my life."

"I don't know how to start…" I responded, but Riku's gaze has fallen off of me and onto the notebook lying on the ground. My notebook.

"How about we start with this?" Riku said.

Part of me was scared at the thought of Riku knowing everything about me. But another part of me wanted to release everything that was in my heart. I think it would be the best thing for him, after everything he went through, to understand that he was not alone.

I nodded my head in the end.

* * *

The beginning of my life was not in fact told by me, but by scattered memories in a sea of oblivion. I wanted to say I never believed in uncertainties, but I had to for it held the only essence of light left to guide me, other than the only testaments left in honor of the fateful demise of everything I once loved in a life that didn't seem to be mine. Only two things pulled me through my nomadic life as I wondered, abandoned by the worlds: my keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper, which defended me though my journey, and my armor, which allowed me to escape the worlds full of empty promises.

I wish I could say my life was a tale of heroism and certainties, but rather it was a life of great mistakes and dark paths, an empty road covered in darkness with a seemingly hopeful, but artificial light I hoped would bring me salvation. Every heart has a story; I chose to begin mine at what seems to mark the end of a world.


	2. Birth In Destruction

In a beautiful day lit sky, a great castle stood tall, guarding the world known as The Land of Departure. The lush plateaus that surrounded it guarded the castle like stone knights, the castle itself looking like a crown of a king. White marble walls were incased in gold roofs and foundations, the main building a skinny, but grand piece of work. The castle arched out on each side of the single plateau it stood on with smaller buildings like the main one itself. The castle was only held up by the thin foundations that held it to the land and the golden chains in which linked it to the surrounding plateaus, like arms that extended to reach inside them. A large spiral staircase linked the castle to the surrounding plateaus, connecting the castle with the land.

In the castle lied a greenroom, where a beautiful garden existed. The roof extended outward to let the sun bathe the plants that reached for its warmth. The garden itself was about the size of a ballroom, surrounded by tall hedges on all sides except the two entrances of the garden, the front one leading to the Main Hall and the other leading to the quarters where the apprentice Keybearers slept. The garden was covered in a rainbow of flowers, the most beautiful flowers in the world of light I was once told except for a place called Radiant Gardens. Stone paths crisscrossed throughout the flowers in the garden, all sourcing from a central square, which offered the apprentices an area to practice their skills outside from formal training.

A little girl, around five years old, stood in the middle of the gardens with both of her Keyblades raised at hand, the Keybearers legendary weapons. The girl herself was rather tall for her age, skinny but a well built seasoned figure, with pearl-like skin. Long silver hair flowed around her head to her shoulders, bangs almost covering up the top half of her face, which was soft yet well defined. Purple eyes scanned her surroundings with intelligence, but a little naivety to compliment her young age. She wore a black jumpsuit, which cut off at her shoulders, but extended down to her ankles, where black combat boots encased her feet. She had a purple over-jacket with vertical white stripes that also cut off at her shoulders, and two black leather bands crossed over her chest and over her shoulders where an emblem of a roughly-edged heart with three crossing spikes at the tip connected them. Two similar leather bands also sat on her hip, except without the emblem.

On her right and left shoulders were pieces of jet black shoulder armor, where spiky layered pieces curled protectively over her shoulders with purple buttons that sat in the middle of them. Two other pieces of black armor sat around her abdomen, curling inward but spiked out that protected her flanks. A necklace hung on her neck, a star-like shaped piece weaved with seashells and the same emblem in the middle of it, and three spear-like pieces coming out from the bottom and diagonally on the lower half of the piece. The necklace – known as a Wayfinder in which the legend said if you gave it to someone it can lead that person back to you – was received long ago by Master Eraqus, her mentor, in which originated from a far-away land. He told her it was a special Wayfinder; it had the ability to carry other's abilities within it when a connection if forged and use them in times of need, even when that person falls into darkness. That girl was innocent, but only for a little while longer. That girl was me, Emiri.

I was practicing my new techniques shown to me by Master Eraqus with my Keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Keyblades are the mystic blades that resemble keys that chose their wielders by the strength of heart and can be used for preservation or destruction of the Worlds. Oathkeeper was a long Keyblade, reflective-like rainbow colored, with a handle that extended out on the sides inward to wrap protectively around its wielder like the branches of a palm tree. The blade splits in half to meet up at the top, which is divided into two parts: one part which looks like the beams of starlight in which tips as five points that encase a semicircle, the other side an italic-looking heart cut in the middle. The blade finishes by extending a little further up until it curves off to reveal an edged tip. A yellow star-shaped fruit –known as the paopu fruit – hung from a keychain at the end of the handle.

Oblivion was its opposite, a long, jet black Keyblade in which its handle extended out on the sides outward, like the wings of a bat poised to strike. The blade also splits in half, but a long chain runs down the middle of it until it meets up at the top. It only extends out on one side, looking like the teeth of a gothic-style key. The top extends straight to look like a rough-edged layered spear-head. It also had a key chain, but it was of a black crown. I was the only person who possessed dual Keyblades in the Land of Departure, even Master Eraqus only had one, so I was taught differently in my fighting style.

I was practicing a move, using a dummy for training. I feinting back then sidestepping to my left to trap my "opponent" when I saw it coming. A giant dark cloud began swirling beyond the castle grounds. I heard screaming and I turned to find these strange looking creatures surrounding a passing maid near the front entrance. I rushed towards her and slashed the strange creatures with my Keyblades, taking them out in a few techniques. The maid murmured a quick "thanks" before running off in panic towards the front hall. I gathered my bearing when I heard a boom shake the castle. The cloud now advanced closer to the castle, lightning scattering from it. The cloud seemed to be getting bigger with every second. I rushed to find Master Eraqus.

I ran through what seemed to be a maze of halls. I passed several Keyblade warriors on the way preparing for the worse, barking commands at each other. I seemed invisible to them, and in a panic I proceeded until I reached the throne room. The room was barren, or so it seemed, as more of the strange creatures appeared. I ran forward and slashed at them with five years of training under my belt, but the creatures started appearing in unfathomable masses. I fled the throne room to run out the entrance of the castle.

I ran outside, "Master! Master Eraqus! Please, help me!"

The cloud now covered most of the sky; deadly lightning bolts rained from the dark presence. I ran only to find a Keyblade left in the middle of the platform which descended into the city below. Tears formed in my eyes as I recognized the Keyblade of my master lying in front of me, stripped of its key chain which resembles the life of the keyblade's master. I ran up to it and clutched it in my hands.

"No…" I whimpered, "He can't be dead. He just can't be." I started sobbing over the loss of my master. I stared up to the sky and wailed.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

I screamed for what seemed to be hours. Lightning rained from the sky and the creatures began overtaking the sanctuary of what was my home. Hopeless sorrow soon turned to bitter anger as I rose from my master's pitiful funeral. Darkness began overtaking my body and my eyes flickered until my mind began losing control of my body. My mind receded into what seemed to be a pit of darkness, the only light the spectacle of horror performed by my uncontrolled body.

I saw terrible images; I slashed screaming at the creatures that overtook my home, destroying everything I saw. I fought for an eternity, until I felt myself buckle under my own weight. I began to return to my body from the darkness. Light filled my eyes once again to see a terrible destruction. The castle was collapsing, lightning shot at every direction. The halls were on fire, and the darkness began overtaking the scenery, as more of the strange creatures began overtaking the castle in rampant mobs.

I was on the ground, panting from exhaustion. I scanned through exhausted eyes my surrounding, seeing the enemies I was ripping through moments ago reappear in the thousands. I keeled on Oblivion helplessly, Oathkeeper supporting my other arm, nearly about to give in from exhaustion.

"My master" I moaned, "I lost my master… and now I'm going to die along with everyone else."

_Never give in_

I raised my head, and found myself filling with new-found energy. I began slashing through the army of creatures as I advanced out of the fallen castle. I rushed up the tallest plateau, putting a great distance between me and my enemies. I began tiring as I reached the summit, but my eyes keen with alert. The plateau was clear. I needed to find a way out of here.

_Use the Armor_

I paused. I have never used the armor except when my master showed me the use of it once during my training. The Armor was used for Keybearers to travel the worlds, summoned by pressing the buttons on the shoulder armor, but the paths were only unlocked when Master Yen Sid opened them. It was considered very dangerous to travel between worlds without the paths. My body jittered with the fear of being lost in the empty darkness between the worlds.

I was soon thrown out of my mind. An army of the creatures began climbing up the plateau walls. I looked down at the sea of darkness as they ascended the mountain. Trying not to show fear, I pressed my Armor and I transformed. I felt the amplified beating of my heart as I began to glow. Purple and black armor began encasing my body: my chest was covered over by a breastplate that spiked out at the edges; my entire abdomen was covered in layers of black plating; spiked plating cocooned my limbs, purple bands crossing over the black armor occasionally; my helmet encased my head with bug-like horns sticking out the top and bottom of it; I could only see out a thick, but very transparent glass that covered my eyes; a leather purple cape finished off the Armor, swaying with the wind. The only consistencies I maintained were the leather bands that crossed over my chest and hips, the emblem over my chest now representing one of the sole Keybearers left.

I tossed my Keyblades into the air. A portal of light appeared in the distance where the Keyblades disappeared. A black and white Harley-styled hovering motorcycle flew down to meet me. I jumped at it and lifted off the moment the other creatures took my place on the ground. I fled to the portal as fast as I can. I took one last glimpse of the shattered utopia that was once my home, now overrun by darkness.

"_Find Yen Sid," _the voice told me.

I finally recognized the voice.

"_Thank you, Master."_

I entered the portal.


	3. Dancing Flames and the Crescent Moon

I breathed a heavy sigh as I made it through to the other end of the portal, the endless space now laid out beyond. The darkness of the In-between cradled me peacefully, offsetting the flood of emotions overwhelming my body. Twinkles of light representing the worlds offered promises of new homes, but loss still sat in my heart like a rock. I rode by on my motorcycle, thoughts now drifting in my mind.

_"Where do I go?"_ I thought to myself, "_Master, where do I go?"_

Then, right in front of me, a light, brighter than any other, caught my eye. Hope flooded my eyes as tears came to me instinctively and I rode towards the light, gaining speed and a growing sense of happiness as I got closer. The light flooded my eyes, and I entered the portal into the world.

All of my fears, all of my qualms, all negative thoughts seemed to disappear as I entered this world. A canvas of colors presented itself before me; flowers of all different colors occupied almost everything in sight. The sky was bright blue, with not a cloud in sight. I rode to see a tall castle spiral to touch the sky. A suburban city surrounded the castle; the houses stood quaintly in neat little rows, almost seemingly united. Bustling townsfolk walked the streets, markets bustling with business. The castle, on the other hand, seemed almost deserted and yet stood protectively over the town like a guardian. Flowers surrounded the town, finishing the picture of Sanctuary.

I landed outside the city walls, careful not to attract any attention to myself. I quickly reverted back to normal and I walked inside the city gates to be met by a crowded street. I easily blended in with the crowd, walking along searching for shelter for the night. I picked out a little alleyway and tried to cross to it, when a hand touched my shoulder.

I reacted and turned around, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion almost on accident. The person recoiled back in shock and I realized it was just a teen. Red spiky hair is what I first noticed about him; then it was his amused emerald green eyes that caught my attention, like he always found something funny. He wore baggy tan cargo pants that stopped ¾ of the way down and an orange vest over a white tank top, exposing his seasoned figure. A yellow, of many varieties, inconsistent patterned bandana looking scarf wrapped around his neck.

He recovered from shock quick and looked at me quizzically.

"You're a Keybearer?" he asked, "Never imagined someone like you to be one of them, didn't even know you could have two of them."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" I leered at him, "And how do you know I'm a Keybearer?"

He looked at me, grinning. I stared down and saw my Keyblades clutched in my hands. I quickly released my Keyblades and they evaporated into light. I looked down, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"And can I have the honor of knowing the chosen one's name?" he said sarcastically, "Name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Emiri," I said curtly, still embarrassed. Lea grinned and I couldn't help but grin back.

"You look a little lost there, Emiri," Lea commented, "how about I grab you some grub and take you back to my place." Lea already began walking away. Emiri shortly followed.

* * *

Lea met up with a character that almost looked like his complete opposite. He had spiky blue hair, but controlled and pulled back, arching up and then falling in spiky lairs to his back. His green eyes were paler, a calm but friendly glint hidden beneath. He wore a dark blue zip-up turtleneck jacket that scrunched onto his arms halfway, a crescent moon on the left breast, and white pants that fell casually top his neat slip-ons.

Lea greeted him and then talked to him for a brief minute. He looked over at me curiously, and then turned back to Lea. Lea walked over to me.

"This is Isa, Emiri," Lea told me.

"Looks like Lea can't help but pick up stray dogs," Isa commented.

"Oh ha, ha," Lea retorted, and began walking. Halfway to a vendor, he turned his head, beckoning to us, "You coming?"

I quickly ran up to meet him, Isa following slowly. He caught up quickly and the three of us walked up to the vendor and ordered Ramen noodles. Lea looked into his pockets, fresh out of Munny. Isa rolled his eyes and pulled out some Munny from his wallet for the cashier. We headed over to a ledge overlooking what seemed to be a central square, and sat down. We ate silently, then…

"I heard somewhere in a far-away world, where the days are always twilight, you can overlook a city on a clock tower," Lea fantasized, "I also heard they have the best ice cream in all the worlds. Wish I could go there."

"Maybe in your dreams, Lea," Isa taunted, "considering you, you could go anywhere with your imagination."

"I'd rather mess with other people's minds and be immortal there," Lea said smiling, "Then I can travel anywhere in all the worlds."

"I know I can't get you out of my memories," Isa commented, "That would be impossible. You're too obnoxious." He fakes rolled his eyes. Lea laughed. I smiled at them.

"Can I ask?" I began timidly, "How do you know so much about the worlds? You're not Keybearers, and I thought only the bearers knew about other worlds."

"About a few months ago, we met a character named Ventus. He seemed like some kid at first, and I knew he was after I whopped him, but he was a keybearer," Lea explained.

"I actually believe recalling he wiped the floor with you," Isa commented.

"Fine, it was a draw," Lea conceded.

"Right…" Isa said.

"I think I know him," I recalled, "Yeah, he was one of Master Eraqus' apprentices! Maybe he's still alive!"

"Hope so, he owes me a rematch," Lea added, "I even saved up Munny and got these!" Lea pulled out two Chakrams, red and pointed sharp at the ends. He summoned some fire magic and twirled them around a bit, amusing his audience before one twirled too high and flew off in an arch. Fire shot everywhere, lighting up the area like fireworks before swiftly returned right to Lea, catching it as it made it to his hands.

"Wow," Lea said in awe, "I mean I meant to do that."

"Sure you did," Isa said.

"Shut up, will ya," Lea turned to me, "You see what I have to deal with?" Lea began laughing. Isa joined in, and eventually I couldn't keep from cracking a smile and laughing.

"I guess we're friends now, huh?" Lea said to me, throwing his arm around me and walking, "Best you stick with me, don't wanna get lost again." Isa smiled, nodding contently, and we walked off as the sun set.


	4. Curiousity and the Master of the Castle

About a month has passed. Lea's folks had agreed to take me in, adopting me unofficially. I never saw much of them, although they were nice to me. I never told them I was a Keybearer in interest to keep out of the affair of meddling, but that was as far as I would go in that area. I've opened up to Lea, telling him about the destruction of my home, my quest for Yen Sid and the three Keybearers Terra, Aqua and Ventus. Lea adopted me as an unofficial brother, and was always there to look after me. I wasn't very close towards Isa; he has seemed to still keep a distance, although I did feel a vibe of protection from him. They both have done their utmost to help me find Yen Sid.

We were walking through town one day. Lea peered up at the elaborate engraved clock up where the castle stood. I eventually found out a man named Ansem the Wise resides as the Master of the Castle. Rumor was spread through the townsfolk that he was working on a top secret project. Guards were posted commonly. Naturally, it attracted Lea's attention.

Lea stared up at it, "Hey, I wonder…"

"No," Isa responded quickly, "I know what you're thinking and there is no way we're sneaking into that Castle. "

"Oh, come on!" Lea pleaded, "There must be _**so**_ many secrets in there. Anyway, we have Emiri; it won't be like last time!"

"No," Isa firmly stated, "last time we tried, we were almost caught. We could be scrubbing his floors if we tried again."

Lea pulled Isa aside. "But just think what could be inside there," Lea persuaded, "all the secrets of his projects, there could be amazing knowledge on battle strategy in there. I know you love that kind of stuff, Isa. We can get in there now too; we have a Keybearer with experience!"

Isa just stared at him.

"Fine, if Emiri isn't enough, I'll just take 'em myself!" Lea began walking.

I chuckled to myself, getting me the dagger eyes from Lea.

"What? You think I couldn't take them?"

"You can't even take **me**," I said matter-of-factually, "And I _**know **_I couldn't take them, considering there are, what, like a ton of experienced guards trained in ways I've probably never heard of."

I lowered my voice, looking around before turning back to Lea, "Not to mention, I heard that Braig guy is the best sharpshooter in Radiant Gardens and that Dilan guy is legendary with a lance. And I haven't even scratched the surface."

"You should listen to Emiri, Lea," Isa commented, "she may be just as impetuous as you sometimes, but she at least knows when to back out."

"OK, I'm in," I quickly said, "Come on, Lea." I began running off to the castle. Lea paced with Isa, smiling at Isa faltering poker-face.

"Well, you're one to change your mind, quickly," Lea chuckled.

"I'm just following the leader," Isa turned his head i attempt to evade eye-contact. Lea's grin only widened.

"Come on, you have a reason or you would know not to have done that."

"I just wanted to know you could never say I didn't do anything for you," Isa cockily replied, "plus, I'm rather intrigued too. Ansem's work, the possibilities..."

"I never knew Isa wanted to have any fun" Lea exaggerated a look of shock. Lea ran off to catch up with Emiri before Isa could retort. Isa sighed and followed.

* * *

"So what's the game plan?" Lea asked. Lea, Isa and I were huddled up behind the walls that bordered the castle. The castle was rather large, covering a lot of ground. It was an odd castle, much taller than it was wide as the rooftops spiraled over us, seeming to touch the afternoon sun. The castle only seemed to serve as a reminder of the castle from back home… Beyond the gates lead a stairway up past some surrounding flora to the main gates. Two guards were posted near a door which served as the main entrance just up a spiral staircase.

"I was thinking that Lea, you could tie a rope your Chakrams and then throw them up to secure on one of the spirals lining the roof," I strategized, "and then we can hoist ourselves up on the roof. From there, we can sneak into a window and locate Ansem's study. We can send Lea to do recon while Isa and I quickly scan the rooms."

"Seems like I'm doing all the work, Emiri," Lea said with a smug look on his face.

"That's because I _**know**_ you love it," I grinned at the redhead.

"Only one problem," Isa intervened, "we have no idea where his study even is. We could be walking right into a room full of his guards on accident. I think its best we go at night."

"Seems like a good plan if I didn't find out," a voice said.

All three of us turned in shock to find a man with an eye patch standing over us with two Arrowguns pointed at us.

* * *

"Could you escort our guests to the audience room, Braig?" a man with grey-silver hair said and turned. "Huh, like Master Ansem even has the time," he murmured to himself.

"Whatever the boss says," Braig said and lead us into a metal hall lined with streaking patterns of light in the wall. We entered an oval-shaped room decorated nicely with nice twilight-colored wallpaper. Whiteboards covered the walls with equations beyond my understanding. The walls were also lined with shelves covered in books, the top covered in papers scribbled with more equations. Red-velvet chairs lined with a brass frame sat in front of a curving oak desk. Seated in a black leather chair was Ansem himself. Brilliant amber eyes looked at us in sympathy, but also with intense interest as he studied us. His eyes eventually fell on me.

"That will be enough Braig," Ansem dismissed as Braig left the room.

"Come, take a seat," Ansem offered us. Lea swung over the chair, leaning back casually while Isa simply took his seat. I remained standing for a minute, scanning the area before I took my seat hesitantly.

"It's fine, Keybearer. I have no intent on harming you," Ansem stated. I widened my eyes in shock. "No worries, I haven't told anyone," Ansem looked at me amusingly, "but next time you land in another world, I'd suggest not doing it in plain sight."

I felt myself go red with embarrassment, only adding to it after Lea started chuckling to himself. I punched him in the arm.

"Owww" Lea whined.

"Anyways," Isa turned to Ansem, "I apologize for our intrusion, sir."

"Don't worry," Ansem said, "curiosity is a part of the Heart. As is any emotion we feel. Now, can you tell me your names?"

"I'm Emiri," I told him, "And this is Isa and…"

"Name's Lea, got it memorized?" Lea cut in. I rolled my eyes.

"We wanted to know what you did, Master Ansem," I continued, "Which is why we snuck onto the manor. We heard about your research of the Heart, and we wanted to know more." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, honest," Lea added.

"I can say that," Isa said ironically.

Lea glared at him, then cracked a grin.

"Well, we do have a lot of apprentices already…" Ansem lingered in thought, "then again, I would have the opportunity to study the Keyblade and its Keybearer first-hand. But she is so young" He finally turned to face me.

"I will let you three train under me as apprentices," Ansem declared, "On a few conditions"

We stared at him in silence; my nerves were tingling, like they were still deciding on whether to be scared or excited.

"I want to see your ability with the Keyblade, Emiri," Ansem started, "I think it could really benefit my research. I wish to also have Isa and Lea train alongside you. I want to test you bond, a key aspect to the Heart. Finally, I think it would be beneficial to train with my other apprentices. I want to see a Keybearer adapt to different fighting styles and situations and see the impact on your inner self and the power gained from the Heart."

I gleamed up at Ansem with genuine excitement in my eyes. "SERIOUSLY! Thank you, thank you, thank you" I exclaimed, "I'll do my best, Master Ansem!"


	5. Bonds and Promises

**Author's Note: I want to quickly note that this fan fiction generally follows the timeline of Kingdom Hearts, but the 9 years between when Radiant Gardens was destroyed and the events of KH1 may be altered. It'll likely be a shorter time period between these two events. There will also be some other changes in future events since, it's a fanfic after all. Also, since no one really knows how old some of the characters in Birth by Sleep were, I'm pretty much assuming their ages. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Three years have passed since I've arrived to Radiant Gardens. I've grown much over those years, now around ¾ the size of Lea and Isa, who both have grown to be rather tall (and to consideration of being 18 now). It was peaceful, the vibrancy of this world seemed to ease my pain as well as training under Master Ansem, but the loss of **my** Master was still overwhelming. I have, over the years, begun recognizing faces around town even if I never talked to them. Life remained peaceful in Radiant Gardens; I never had to use my Keyblades other than for my training. Lea, Isa, Master Ansem, and his apprentices were the only ones who knew I was a Keybearer, keeping my secret from the rest of the town.

Our time spent with Master Ansem has been very beneficial. Braig taught me how to fight from long distances, Dylan taught me close combat, Aeleus brought out my inner strength. Lea and Isa were growing fast as well in their training. Isa adopted the Claymore as his weapon of choice, realizing his unusual strength after a training session with Aeleus. Lea continued using his Chakrams and developed his fire-magic, gaining skills especially in stealth missions after many sessions with Braig. He was still a bit free-spirited and often would accidentally set things on fire, so Isa and I would tease him about it, saying he earned the title of "The Pyro Assassin". Lea didn't seem to mind, he actually grew fond of it. Lea also formed a pranking team with Braig and me; we did pranks from spraying people with streamers to water bombing. He taught us well...

"OK, you ready, Braig?" I chuckled to myself.

"Ready, princess," Braig teased. I stared daggers at him, but soon returned to focusing on the mark.

Lea was training with Isa below in the garden clearing. Lea summoned fire, and then swung his Chakrams towards Isa. Isa blocked with his Claymore, then hit it on the ground, causing a pillar of energy towards Lea. Lea recovered his Chakrams and shielded himself in a cloak of fire. Lea dismissed the fire, only to see Isa about to hit him directly with his Claymore. Lea held his Chakrams up in desperation, only to then see a small explosion hit Isa chest, which made him hesitate, then retreat. Another small explosion hit the ground next to Isa, making him retreat a few steps more. Isa turned to Lea to see him chuckling. Braig and I then dropped in through a portal, laughing as well. Isa glared at us in annoyance, then cracked a smile himself. We laughed for a few minutes.

"Braig!" a voice called. I turned to see Xehanort staring at us with cold eyes. Braig, then, started chuckling to himself. I turned to him.

"You didn't" I began laughing as well.

"Filling my files with CONFETTI!" Xehanort said peevishly. All four of us began to burst into laughter.

"Lighten up, Greymatter," Braig teased, "I thought you could some fun in a box. What better than a filing cabinet?"

"You will pay for this eventually, Braig. You just happened to get lucky, this time. I need you and Isa in the lab now."

"OK, boss," Braig chuckled to himself before heading off with Isa to accompany Xehanort.

I turned to Lea.

"Why do you think Isa's been working with Xehanort so much lately?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Lea said, "I know he wants to study the Heart more."

"But how come then he doesn't just help out Master Ansem?" I questioned further, "He's been invited to study with him anytime, but he instead decides to spend time with creepy uptight Xehanort."

"Who knows what Isa thinks," Lea says with a hint of concern, "other than a few moments ago, he seems more interested in his work than with his friends. It's like he's outgrown us."

_What could Lea possibly be doing with Xehanort and the others? _I thought to myself

_Are they hiding something from us?_

"Hey, how about we grab some grub?" Lea offered.

"Sounds great," I smiled and headed towards town.

* * *

Lea and I began a tradition to grab some Ramen from the stands in town and eat them at the highest spiral in Ansem's castle. We would look over at the sunset, talking about our day, the usual shenanigans included, and joke until we had to return home. It's become a tradition of sorts; Lea's become a lot like an older brother, looking out for me. The thought always comforted me; after the loss of my home, I never thought I'd have a brother like him.

We walked up the spiral of the castle until we reached the pinnacle of the roof. I looked out to see an amazing view of the land surrounding us. The outer walls of the City of Light met with the surrounding forestland, all glistening in the fading sunlight. The town was beginning to die down as well, as the streets began to clear up. We sat on the edge, enjoying the shrimp Ramen noodles as the sun turned the sky golden.

"I always loved the view," I said, "It's especially beautiful today!"

"Yeah," Lea said to me, "I always liked being in high places." Le looked out to the sky, "I wish I could fly."

I chuckled to myself, "I think if we were meant to fly, we'd have wings."

"Says the girl from another world who can use the mysterious armor to fly between universes," Lea teased and wiggled his fingers.

The sunset began settling on the line of the trees. The sky was beginning to dim a little bit; lights began flickering on in the city as shadows fell over the dawning evening.

"Hey Emiri," Lea turned to me, "how about one day, if we ever find that twilight world, we get some ice cream and watch the sunset? You promise?"

"Sounds great," I told him, "It's a promise."


	6. Life in Radiant Gardens Part I

The sky was a beautiful cyan and the garden was beautifully decorated with blooming flowers. In the middle of the clearing, I was practice fighting with Dilan. Even, the rather cold apprentice of Master Ansem and second in charge of studying operations was watching us spar. Dilan was coming in as fast as the wind with his lance, swinging his weapon with deadly precision. I blocked with both keyblades in hand, and then quickly sprung to the right, cutting Dilan with Oathkeeper. Dilan retreated and I did the same to gain some distance. I prepared a fire spell and shot it at Dilan, who deflected it with his lance. Dilan quickly bolted to my left, then kneeled low to catch me at my feet. I fell off balance and almost fell if Lea didn't catch me. Dilan just stood there, panting a little.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Lea, "We were in the middle of a lesson!"

"Seems more like you were about to lose," Lea retorted with a smirk on his face, "Anyways, Ansem told me to tell you to get some items for an important experiment." He handed me a list.

"Guess we'll see about that match later then, Dilan," I turned to him saying.

"You'll definitely improving, Emiri, just keep working on your agility," Dilan responded.

"I'm comign along too, Emiri. So will Braig." Lea informed me.

We met up with Braig at the front hall of the castle. Braig was dressed in his casuals for some reason, which consisted of a regular black tee-shirt and a pair of tan slacks. He almost looked a bit alien to me.

"Thought I'd never see old Braig in casuals," Lea remarked.

"Guess I'll never see a day where you won't be so smart aleck, Lea," Braig retorted, "I've taught you well." Braig laughed.

"Well, the boss told me to babysit you while we get some supplies, so let's go," Braig said.

"Wait, do you think we should get Isa too?" I asked.

"I tried, but Master Ansem sent him on a special mission," Lea told me, "We should get going."

We headed out into town, which was bustling as usual. Venders were selling merchandise; people were talking with each other. It was truly a beautiful day. Except…

"Man, I'm soo tired," I started complaining, "Braig, couldn't you get us there faster by portaling us there?"

"Sorry, Princess," Braig said, "but the boss would get mad at me. Besides, the Keyblader could use a bit more exercise."

"Ugh…" I whined. I was working since dawn that day and that particular fight will Dilan wore me out. He was drilling me since 6:15.

"I don't think I can..." I passed out into Lea's arms.

Lea turned to see Braig's evil grin on his face. Braig tried to recall it as Lea turned to look at him, but the culprit was guilty of the act and the judge knew it.

"I know we had to distract her, but what did you **do**?" Lea accused him.

"A magician never tells his secrets," Braig smiled, "But I'm no magician. I put sleeping powder I stole from Even into her soda this morning."

"Well, that should keep her distracted for a few hours," Lea shrugged.

* * *

I didn't remember too much of what happened, except somehow I ended up on the outskirts of town. I was resting against the walls, regaining the last few thoughts I could conjure.

"Ugh, did I pass out?" I wondered to myself.

Then I remembered.

"Oh my goodness, where's Lea and Braig!" I thought out aloud, "MAN THE LIST!" I shouted. I began searching my pockets and found the list inside. I scanned over it.

Things to get:

One bag of stardust

A can of lighter fluid

A box of matches

Compound 34866

A tin can diameter 1 foot

12 feet of rope

12 pounds of gummi blocks

I stared in horror.

_How am I going to get this on time!_

I stared at the castle clock at the center of town. _Ten till five. I only have one hour and ten minutes left_. I began to rush off when fatigue hit me.

"_Owww. My head,"_ I thought to myself. I began jogging off instead into the interior of the town.

I looked around to first find the Hiking Equipment shop at the street corner. I went in.

"Hey, Emiri!" the shopkeeper greeted.

"Hey, Cid!" I greeted him.

"How can I help you today?"

"I could use about 12 pounds of gummi blocks" I requested. The shopkeeper went into storage and gave me the items.

"Oh, and can I get a backpack too. I'm going to need to carry a lot," I requested.

"No problem," the shopkeeper handed me a backpack from under his desk. I handed him the Munny and put the gummi blocks inside the pack. I swung it over my shoulder and headed off.

* * *

I gained almost all the items I needed in about 50 minutes. The only things I still needed were the Compound and the stardust. I visited a friend of mine, who was the local alchemist who lived on the outskirts of town.

"Hey, Arch!" I greeted the alchemist as I entered the shop. Arch was about my age, with spiky jet back hair and lightening blue eyes. He was about my height, with olive-colored skin and a strong body. We wore a black tee-shirt under a blue military jacket many sizes too big for him and skinny jeans, and a dog tag around his neck. There was always a smirk on his face like he was a bit crazy, but still friendly.

"Emiri, how's the Keyblader doing today!" Arch smiled. Arch was one of the few who I told about my Keyblade abilities since he too was from a different world. He lost his parents a long time ago too, his mother from child-birth and his father was considered MIA from his world, the dog tag he had was the last memento of his father. He came here by gummi ship after a mysterious character offered him help.

"Great, Master Ansem sent me for some stardust and apparently, Compound 34866," I told him.

"Oh, I see," Arch smiled, "I have them right here," the alchemist entered the back room and returned with the stardust and the compound.

"How's the search for the Philosopher's Stone?" I asked him.

"I gave it up," the alchemist frowned, "Not something you want to affiliate with, considering what happened in my home world. Rumor has it too many bad things happened. I hoped to find it in another world, but I don't think it's worth it. I heard of two boys trying to seek it, though. "

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't know why anyone would, though," Arch questioned, "Here, you're going to want the compound in crystallized form." The alchemist drew what I later found out was called a transmutation circle on the floor, and then spilled the compound on it. He touched his hands to it, and a brilliant light appeared. The compound was now in crystallized form.

"Wow," I said.

"I could teach you, if you want."

"Na, I'll stick with using the keyblade. It's what I do best," I grinned.

"See ya, Emiri!"

* * *

**Yeah, so I decided to stick in a Fullmetal Alchemist reference and an alchemist of my own. I'm hoping to really achieve more with him in the future, I think he holds a lot of potential. I do not plan to make a crossover, this is still purely a kingdom hearts fanfic.  
**

**For anyone who was reading this revision, I decided the energy drink part was sorta dumb, so I switched it for a better idea. I think it's a lot better.  
**

**DISCLAIMER TO ALL WHO CARE: I DO NOT OWN THE STORYLINE TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, ALTHOUGH THIS FANFIC IS STILL STRICTLY KINGDOM HEARTS AND I DON'T PLAN TO USE IT.  
**


	7. Life in Radiant Gardens Part II

I was heading back to the castle with 15 minutes to spare. I carried everything on my pack, walking down the now clearing streets. The evening was settling on Radiant Gardens and the stars were appearing in vast numbers. I looked up, staring at them in awe.

_So many world! _I thought to myself in awe, _I'm grateful I landed on this one._

I, then, wondered about the last words my Master told me.

_Find Yen Sid_

I wondered if I ever was going to search for him. He wasn't on this world, and I wasn't ready to go out into the other worlds yet. My stomach tightened with the thought that I;d never be able to fulfill my Master's last wishes.

_I guess I'll have to do with what I have. _I tried to reassure myself.

"HELP!" I heard a scream from the alleyway.

I rushed towards the alleyway to see three creatures surrounding a girl a little under my age. She had short, crimson hair, and wore a small, white sundress. She was cornered completely by the creatures, cowering in fear. I began to react, but my legs wouldn't move me.

_Those aren't the same creatures that attacked my home._ I froze.

But...what_ are they._

"Ahhhh!" The girl screamed.

I summoned my keyblades, and with a swing of Oblivion and Oathkeeper, banished the creatures surrounding her almost effortlessly. I ran up to the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked reassuringly, but with a bit of fear in my voice.

"I think so…" she said, "Thank you for saving me, umm…"

"Emiri," I told her.

"Thank you for saving me, Emiri," she said to me, "My name is Kairi."

"Nice to meet you, Kairi," I smiled, "I'll take you home, just to make sure they don't show up again." She stared at my keyblades for a minute.

"I've seen a weapon like that," she murmured to herself, "I don't remember where though…"

"You know about the Keyblade?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" she said.

"Well, let's get you home," I told her.

She showed me the way to her house and I followed, looking out for the creatures. We eventually reached the house.

"Thank you again," Kairi thanked me.

"Don't worry; hope to see you around, Kairi!" I told her.

"You too, Emiri," Kairi smiled as she closed the door.

* * *

I headed home, about two minutes late. I rushed up the steps to the door of the mansion to find the lights off. I opened a door to see all the light off in the Main hall.

_Did something happen?_ I thought to myself. I summoned my keyblades and focused a fire spell on Oathkeeper. I walked through the halls with limited light. I advanced to the Audience room.

I opened the door and the lights flickered on. "SURPRISE!" I heard as many of my friends jumped from hiding places. The usual red and tan room was covered in streamers and confetti dropped from the air. Balloons decorated the room with different colors and shapes, one shaped like a keyblade, another like a heart. A punch bowl was set on a table in the middle of the room, along with a snack bar, and a lot of presents.

All of my friends were there, Lea, Isa, Arch; even Braig was there along with Master Ansem, all of them wearing party hats. I smiled as I entered the room.

"Oh my goodness, what is this all for?" I asked in awe.

"It's your anniversary of when you first came here," Isa said.

"We wanted to throw you a party whether you liked it or not," Lea smiled.

"It was fun messing with you too," Braig grinned devilishly. I slapped both him and Lea on the back of the heads.

"That's what you get for LEAVING ME BEHIND," I said a little peeved, but smiling.

"Sorry about having you get all the supplies, but it wouldn't be a party without them," Ansem walked up to me, "Can I have them now?"

I handed the materials to Ansem, who took them and turned then to Arch. He gave Arch the materials, who took them to the back door to the stairs. We all began following him up to the balcony overlooking the town.

Arch then drew a transmutation circle in front of us and put all the supplies in the circle. He then put his hands to it, and after the light dies down, six miniature rockets were inside the transmutation circle. He took the rope from each one and tied then together, then coiled the remainder and backed up. He handed the matches to Ansem.

Ansem began to light them, but Lea stepped in the way.

"I think the 'Pyro Assassin' should do the honors," Lea summoned his Chakrams and lit the string. The fire quickly devoured the string and made its way to the rockets.

"Stand back!" Isa warned and the rest of us took a few steps back.

The rockets went off all at once, flying into the beautiful night sky. The rockets exploded like fireworks and an image of me appeared up in the sky with Lea, Isa at my side. The image was animated, us laughing in the night sky. The image changed to me, Braig, and Master Ansem. I had my keyblades in hand, dodging Braig's firework bullets in the sky, then the image changed to Master Ansem handing me a book, smiling in delight. The final image showed me surrounded by everyone, almost like in a family photo. I smiled at that, and held onto the image in the sky before it went out.

I turned to everyone, "Thank you for everything!" I bear-hugged them all, smiling really big.

"Thank those two," Braig pointed towards Lea and Isa, "The rest of us only helped.

"We know you lost a lot, so we wanted to remind you that you always have us," Isa said.

"Because you aren't going to get away from us," Lea smirked, "Get it memorized."

* * *

"I smiled as I went to sleep that night," I told Riku, "They were really a family to me."

"What about the Heartless, the ones that attacked Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I was worried," I told him, then paused.

"But I didn't know what was to come." I said grimly.


	8. A Choice

I had to luck finding the Keyblade Master known as Yen Sid, but I continued to train, keeping sharp so I can defend myself against the darkness that overtook my world. I also looked for the three pupils that trained alongside me occasionally, through I never knew them very well; Master Eraqus kept my training separate from theirs most of the time. I never knew why, exactly. I don't really remember what they looked like, strangely enough...

I was walking in town one day, casually waving at some faces I've come to know over the years. The street was a busy as ever, but I still recognized the tall red-head running up to me screaming my name.

"EMIRI! EMIRI!" Lea yelled as he approached me. He paced his hands on his bent legs, panting as he tried to recover.

"Gee, Lea. I haven't seen you this excited since you tried to convince me to take you to other worlds," I said.

"I think I know how I can help you find Yen Sid!" Lea seemed overzealous about this. I laughed about it in my brain, but the anticipation soon hit me.

"I heard a keybearer came to town, an apprentice of Yen Sid himself."

"Do you think it's one of the three?" I asked, anticipation starting to prick me.

"Definitely not," Lea said, "from the looks of it, he came from a kingdom called Disney Castle. He supposed to be the King himself. Seriously, keyblades chose the weirdest of masters."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" I leered at him. Lea chuckled, and then stopped, knowing better.

"Come on, let's grab Isa and find him," Lea said, walking off before he could finish, AGAIN. I ran to catch up with him.

_Geez, he's as good as an assassin when it comes to slipping off._ I thought to myself. _Same old Lea. _I laughed with that thought in my head.

We soon dropped by Isa house and grabbed him to go find the King. We made our way through town when I was pulled aside. I looked up to see Merlin, a wizard that occasionally shows his face, but always was obsessed with either his spell books or the special book he made everyone look at for some reason.

"Come with me, Keybearer," the wizard beckoned me towards his house. I turned to Lea and Isa. Lea shrugged, and Isa just looked confused, so I decided to follow him inside.

I was met with a clutter of books all over the floor, stacked in piles twice as tall as I was. A clothed table sat on a raised platform in the middle of the room, books also cluttering all but one space where a crystal ball sat. A bed sat in the corner, amazingly only having one book upon it; a display table held a leather-bound book that Merlin was known to be obsessed with, titled Winnie the Pooh. Merlin took a seat at the crystal ball and I stood beside him, Lea and Isa right behind me.

"Wait, how do you know I'm a keybearer?" I asked him.

"I'm a wizard," Merlin answered, "We know things most people don't, you know. And telling by your clothes, you trained under Master Eraqus."

"How do you know Master Eraqus?" I asked.

"I used to train his pupils in magic long ago, before I retired like my colleague Yen Sid," Merlin explained.

"So you know Master Yen Sid too? Do you know where he is?" I asked. Lea, who has seemed to have dozed off, then looked up quickly. Isa remained standing there, same patient look on his face.

"Sadly, no," Merlin replied, "Although you would have better luck asking the King. He's over visiting Ansem the Wise right now."

"Thank you!" I said, heading towards the door with Lea and Isa.

"Wait!" Merlin said, "Aren't you wondering why I called all of you in here?"

I turned back now. Merlin paused for a brief moment, a troubled look on his face, like he was reminded of something terrible.

"Well, I'm afraid I need your help," Merlin said grimly, "You see the King has suspicion to believe that someone is trying to open the Door to Darkness, which could lead to an invasion of the worlds from the creatures known as the Heartless. Only a Keybearer can prevent the opening of the Door to Darkness. Master Aqua has disappeared, Ventus is in a deep sleep hidden beyond our reach by Master Aqua, and Terra has been believed to be missing in action."

_The three are gone?_ I asked to myself. _Is there any hope to recover any bits of my past now?_

I pondered this, and then quickly recovered to listen to Merlin finish.

"… and without anyone left, he needs help. You're the only keybearer known left besides the King. Master Yen Sid has asked me to direct you to the King, so the King may hand you over to him for the rest of your training."

"I must warn you, though," Merlin continued, "The King has told me that your connection to the other worlds will be seized during your training. You will have to say good-bye to your friends, I'm afraid," He said it with a pang of guilt in his tone.

I pondered, conflicted as to what to do. My Master has told me many years ago to seek out Yen Sid, and I have. Lea and Isa even helped me this long to find him, and now an opportunity has sprung up.

_But does this mean goodbye to Lea and Isa? My new family?_

_But I need to find the survivors of my home. The three keybearers aren't presumed dead yet. I should look for them._

_But I just can't leave my family, either. My new life...  
_

"_Find Yen Sid" my Master's Voice told me._


	9. A Resolve and a Warning

**Hey, sorry for not Updating for a while. Finals are finally over and now I'll have more freedom to write. This was a particularly interesting chapter for me to write, so please review. **

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED **_ALL_** STORIES OF BIRTH BY SLEEP OR HAVE SEEN THE SECRET ENDINGS, THIS CHAPTER'S ENDING AND SOME OF THE MATERIAL TO COME WILL NOT MAKE SENSE. PLEASE WATCH THEM ON YOUTUBE OR FINISH THEM.  
**

* * *

We walked out of Merlin's house grimly. We walked a little before we saw Arch come to greet us.

"Hey guys!" Arch waved and began walking over us. He then stopped, "What happened?"

Lea looked up with a false smile, "We found out where Yen Sid is."

"Isn't that good?" Arch looked confused.

"Emiri has to severe all her contact with the other worlds and will be taken away for training," Isa bluntly said.

"Oh… I'm soo sorry…" Arch began.

"WHY?" I shouted in frustration. Angry emotions overwhelmed me, trying to claim me. I was warned before that anger beckons the darkness. I tried to calm myself a little, but lingering bitterness was still evident. "This isn't fair. I looked for him for three years only to find I will lose everything I thought to have reclaimed," I began turning around. I never like to cry, not since I lost my home. I tried to hold it in, barely managing the hoard of emotions inside of me.

"Emiri…" Arch began to say.

"I don't know what to do…" I muttered.

"Then how about you don't decide now," Lea turned me around. My eyes refused to look at him, but he turned my face to look at him dead on. His gaze calmed me a little.

"Emiri, I know how important this is to you," Lea started, "I'm not going to make you close to stay here. As a friend…as your brother, I only want what's best for you. But remember, even if you do choose to go…" Lea poked my head, "You'll always have us memorized, and I won't ever let you forget us."

Lea grinned, but I could tell it was a sad grin. He was trying his best to comfort me. I turned to Isa and Arch. Both of them were trying to be supportive as well.

"I need to think for a while," I said to all of them. I turned and paced into town, away from the place I call home.

* * *

"What was the driving thought, the one that wanted you to stay with them?" Riku asked.

"Originally, it was because I never wanted to lose what I had again, after suffering the loss of my Master and my original home...," I paused, "...of course, that wish would have to come with a price. A choice I wouldn't have to make for one path I couldn't manipulate. I guess, as Arch used to say, that's equivalent exchange."

* * *

I sat looking at the town from a tree on the outskirts of the surrounding forest. I lingered as the sun set in the distance, turning the sky violet. Starts began poking out, glimmering and reminding be of the other worlds that could be out there.

_Emiri_

I stared at a star that was glowing very brightly…

_Emiri_

That star reminds me of home…

"Emiri."

I turned and tumbled down the tree. "Owww…" I moaned. I turned to look what was behind me.

Master Eraqus stood right there, keyblade in hand. I looked over at him and noticed something. He was pale, almost translucent looking and his keyblade was missing its keychain.

"You've grown quite a bit, Emiri," Eraqus smiled.

"Master…" Tears started forming in my eyes, "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more, my spirit is only soo strong," Master Eraqus looked disappointed, "Even right now, I can't speak to you for very long."

I looked down almost pitifully. I allowed my head to hang, processing my thought. Then, I looked up at my Master, stone serious. "Master, what should I do?" I pleaded, "I finally found Yen Sid, but I can't just abandon my family. I need to know the same thing won't happen to them like what happened to you…" I trailed off, trying not to cry any more.

"Your keyblade duties should come first," Eraqus started, but then paused. He looked at me, into my eyes, almost reaching into my emotions. He almost looked pained.

Then all of my thoughts were pulled out, all of my emotions and memories. They flashed before my eyes: the first time I met Lea and Isa; the first time I met Braig and Master Ansem; the first time I actually pranked Lea and he spent all afternoon trying to get me back; the studying I did with Master Ansem; my practice fights with Lea, Isa, and the other guards; the first time I met Arch when he transmuted a cough syrup for Master Ansem because he was sick; the time I made the promise to go to the twilight world with Lea and get ice cream. I saw them all and all the emotions came back to remind me even more of the reason I didn't want to leave.

"No," Eraqus began, "I don't think it is right for you to be separated either. I think Yen Sid just needs to understand that." I began smiling in joy.

"Thank you!" I jumped up exited. I then paused, "How will you tell him?"

Eraqus thought for a moment and I started to sober down. I began to get disappointed.

"Wait," Eraqus began to lift his keyblade. He formed an orb of light at the tip and then shot the energy into a rock. The rock began to glow and turned into a white translucent rock.

"Give that to Yen Sid," Eraqus instructed me, "He will understand what it means."

I squealed and smiled really big. I blushed in embarrassment of what I just did and tried to get serious. "Thank you master," I bowed respectfully.

"Emiri, I also came to tell you a dire warning," Eraqus turned serious. I began to notice his body began to waver.

"What happened in The Land of Departure, it wasn't just the Unversed, there was somebody orchestrating the entire thing." His image wavers even more.

"Master, what's happening to you?" I began panicking.

"The man behind it was…find Aqua…knows what happened…Dark Realm…must stop…before he gets control…Terra…X-blade…"

"Master! MASTER!" I was panicking as he began fading almost completely away.

"Xehanort…" My master faded away after that.

I watched as he faded completely away, only leaving behind the stone. I picked it up, a tear dripping from my eye.

I turned to the city, now lit by the lights from the houses. The stars were twinkling in the sky.

_Why did my Master say Xehanort's name? Who is he really?_

"There you are," I looked down to find Braig walking up towards me, "Come on, The Master is waiting with Yen Sid."

"All right," I said distracted. I returned my gaze to the stars, my eye searching for that one star I was looking at earlier.

It was gone.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Heart of the Illusion

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Crazy week it is. I will try to fit in more updates in a shorter amount of time because I'll be at Expo next Thursday and won't be updating then. Hope I satisfied some foreshadowing in this chapter!**

* * *

Braig ditched me as soon as we made it into town, leaving me via portal.

"Why couldn't he taken me there too," I muttered in discontent. The town was nearly deserted as the moon advanced up in the sky. The wind blew the fallen leaves, some already different shades as the summer shifted into fall. I walked the town almost suspicious; I knew the town was deserted after dark, but something in the air almost made me tingle in anticipation. I did a double take on my surroundings; then I looked down at the stone Master Eraqus gave me. The stone was glowing faintly in my hand, feeling almost warm in the cold night.

I walked onto the main street to find something even eerier. All the windows were dark in the houses and it was dead silent. I stopped in my tracks and surveyed the area. My neck tingled and tension grew. I quickly stored the stone in my jacket pocket and summoned my keyblades. I turned around quickly to find a portal right behind me. I swiftly retreated by jumping back and set myself in a defensive position. I waited, running through every possible situation in my mind.

_Maybe it's just Braig. Trying to freak me out or giving me a favor. _I thought to myself.

_ I should still kill him for this…if it is him._

_ No, it has to be him. Who else could it be?_

The portal started acting strange; it began shaking like it was disturbed and I felt something on my chest. The stone began reacting and floated out of my pocket. It wavered, then began pulling away as I tried to grab for it. It floated right into the portal. I reacted, jumping right into the portal almost instinctively. I felt a bit of pressure as I traveled inside the portal. The pathway seemed almost endless as I flew through it at incredible speed. I could barely make out the stone in front of me, flying just out of my reach ahead of me. The stone then began to glow brightly and disappeared. Then I started seeing light take my body. The light blinded me as I was thrown out of the portal.

I landed on the ground covered in dying grass. I began picking myself up to look at my surroundings. Dark clouds swirled sound an epicenter in the sky, the flora around me was dying, the old relics of benches and pathways were crumbling as well as dead light posts that sat next to them. I saw that we were on a mountaintop, no, a plateau. I walked over to the edge, looking at the dying landscape of plateaus that surrounded a single point, the epicenter of the clouds. It was a dying castle, the castle in which was my home.

"What is this? Why am I here?" I thought out loud.

_This was once your home. Was it not?_

"Who is this? What kind of sick joke is this?" I demanded at the voice.

_I'm showing you what you remember, Emiri._

"How do you know my name?" I began to get scared.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed.

Suddenly the image changed. The lifeless place changed into an even more lifeless place. Walls of plateaus and terrain surrounded an open field of cracking desert. Keyblades were all suck in the ground, like grave marks. Pathways existed through the endless keyblades to form a cross-road. I turned to see three people, two guys and a girl, standing in the center of the crossroad. One of the guys, about seventeen or so, had spiky, well groomed brown hair and blue eyes. He was rather tall and had tanned skin. He wore the same bands over his chest as mine, except missing the emblem, and long greenish-tan flowing pants. He also had the armor, which meant he was trained under Master Eraqus, except it was on only one side of him. He reminded me a lot of Xehanort, except somehow livelier other than the serious expression on his face. The girl was about the same age as the tall boy, and was only a little shorter than him. She has bluenette hair, which was spiked downward and also had blue eyes. She also had chest bands, except hers had the emblem on it like mine, and she also had armor on both sides like me. She was almost a nurturing figure, but was much more tense and serious in this moment. The last guy was a little younger, about fourteen or so, and had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore the chest bands and the emblem too and also had armor on his shoulder like the taller male. He was tense but almost seemed defeated.

"Who are they?" I asked the voice.

_The tall boy is Terra, the shorter boy is Ventus, and the girl is Aqua._

"The three lost apprentices?" I asked, studying them.

_Yes. _The voice responded almost grimly.

The three all looked into one directing to see a tall, older man walking hunched into the picture, followed by a figure in a mask. The older man almost seemed wicked and demanding, no, evil as he advanced, the figure in the mask seemed just as sinister, carrying what I recognized as a keyblade of darkness. The two stopped a great distance away from the three apprentices. The man began to open his mouth as the image dissolved.

"Wait, I need to know what happened!" I pleaded.

_All in time, Emiri._

The image changed again. This time, I was shown three images at once, all surrounding me. The first image, on my left, was of a white castle, floating in the middle of a void on a piece of land. A strip of land was connected to the castle that lead to the entrance, one way in, one way out. The second image on my right was of another castle floating in the sky over a dark city. The castle was tall and almost upsetting to look at. The final image was of a dark beach. Rocks as dark as hardened lava sat further inland, covered in purple veins of darkness. I could see the eyes of beasts lurking inland, terrible creatures even worse than the ones whom overtook my home. Looking further into the sea showed me a faint light surrounded by darkness. It was depressing, looking into that sad light, but strangely offered a little hope.

"What are these places?" I asked.

_That, I cannot tell you. I only know they are places intertwined with your destiny._

The images faded and I was in a void. I looked around, but before I could, I began falling. I fell onto a purple platform outlined in silver, which was decorated by an image of me. Eight circles encompassed my image, some filled with people I knew, and others people I didn't know. I saw Lea and Isa as well as Arch in three of the circles. The forth circle looked like the girl I saved, Kairi. The fifth, sixth, and seventh were occupied by people I never met. The fifth was occupied by three people, a kid with brunette, spiky hair and blue eyes, another boy who had blond spiky hair and blue eyes, who sort of reminded me of Ventus, but it wasn't him, and a girl with black hair and blue eyes. The sixth circle was occupied by the three apprentices, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, as well as Master Eraqus. The seventh was almost creepy to look at, because it was shaded in black with one golden eye in the center of it. The image gave me shivers to look at, almost an essence of darkness. The eighth circle was bigger than the other seven, and was filled by a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. The boy gave me courage and comfort when I looked at him, along with a certain something a little deeper that I didn't quite understand. I landed on the platform and both of my keyblades summoned themselves.

"What is this?" I asked.

_This is your heart_. _Everything that characterizes you exists in here._

"So this is my heart…" I looked around at my heart again. The platform began to glow silver.

"What's happening?" I ask curiously but a little scared.

_Your heart is recognizing you. _

My heart glowed even brighter. I felt the warmth of my heart embrace me, but I began to also feel a chill. My eyes widened in shock as a darkness began rising from the circle with the golden eye. The silver light began dimming as the darkness reached out like tendrils and grabbed onto me. I fought back with my keyblades, but they swung with little use. I struggled against the darkness as it intensified the silver light now completely gone. I began abandoning all hope and began to give in.

_I'm going to die in my own heart..._

_But I can't give in  
_

I felt something come right there and then.

"NO!" I yelled. Pillars of light began eradicating the dark tendrils imprisoning me. I escaped jumped back, preparing my keyblades as I landed. My keyblades began to glow silver and I swung an arc of silver light at the darkness with great power. The darkness recoiled back into the seventh hole, hissing at me like a snake. My heart glowed with the silver light one again.

_Remember Emiri. Your heart is the essence of the keyblade. A great power sleeps within your heart, but also a great evil. Do not stray from the path of light. Many will try to elude you from the path with false illusions and your emotions will try to take control. Always remember, suffering can be real but it truly is the greatest illusion of all._

"Who are you?" I asked the voice.

The light enveloped me and I felt the path of the portal once again. I flew through the corridor once again with my keyblades in hand. The portal opened into the reception hall of Master Ansem's castle.

"I am Yen Sid," the voice replied. I opened my eyes, seeing it belonged to the man in front of me.

* * *

**Review! I want to know what you think!**


	11. Chain of Revelations

**WARNING: CONTAINS POSSIBLE SPOILERS**

* * *

"I see you are a bit late, Emiri," Master Ansem walked into the room, "I guess that is to be expected."

"I didn't mean to!" I quickly defended myself, "there was this portal and the stone got sucked in and…WHERE'S THE STONE!" I began frantically checking every pocket, hoping the stone was returned to me. Instead, the old man in the robes, Yen Sid, pulled out the stone from his robes.

"Do you mean this one?" Yen Sid asked calmly. He spoke with a very monotone, almost seemingly uninterested tone.

"How did you get that?" I asked, shocked.

"Like I told you before, I am Yen Sid," the old Master spoke.

"So you **were** the voice," I said in awe, "I've only heard stories from Master Eraqus about your abilities. You were supposedly the Master of the Mystic Arts. I never understood why you retired, though."

"I was going to retire my role; however, the worlds face a great threat once again, as Merlin should've told you," Yen Sid explained, "And as the one keybearer still known in the realm of light, other than the King, you are the safeguard of the worlds."

"It will be a great responsibility, but you will have friends at you side to keep your light from burning out," said a voice. I turned around to see a short mouse character walked into the room and up to me, "Nice to meet 'ya. My name is Mickey."

"I'm Emiri," I introduced myself, smiling as I shook Mickey's hand, "So how do you know Master Yen Sid, Mickey?"

"Yen Sid was my Master during my time as a keyblade apprentice," Mickey explained.

"So you're the King," I almost asked.

"Yup," Mickey replied unaffected, "but you don't have to be so formal. Just Mickey's ok."

"So you wield the keyblade as well?" I asked.

"Yes," Mickey told me, but rather showed me by summoning his keyblade.

"Reminds me of when I first met you Emiri," a familiar voice teased, "I didn't believe you were a keyblade wielder of all things." Lea walked up from the front door, followed by Isa and Arch.

"Lea, of all things," I laughed, "What are you all doing here?"

"We wanted to send you off," Isa said.

"You are our friend after all," Arch put his arm around me, "Wow; you're going to see the worlds beyond! I wish I could do that…"

"But you don't have to…"

"Remember the promise, once you're done with training," Lea smiled sadly.

"But…"

"Good luck, Emiri," Isa said.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed. The three looked at me all at once and I managed to calm down, "I don't have to leave permanently. Master Eraqus gave me…"

"Wait!" Lea interrupted, "I thought Eraqus was dead."

"He is but…it's a very long story. Anyways, his **spirit** gave me a stone, which Master Yen Sid has right now," I turned to the old master, "Master Yen Sid, Master Eraqus said to give this to you. He told me you would understand what is meant.

"In that case, I will briefly excuse myself from the room," Yen Sid exited the room.

I turned to Master Ansem, who was deep in thought. I thought about asking him about Xehanort.

_But that would require me not telling him my intentions. I have never hid information, besides about my past, from Master Ansem. He's a father to me._

_ But I need to know what happened._

I almost asked when…

"Master Yen Sid is back, Emiri," Isa informed me. I turned to see the master enter the room. He stood by the doorway, beckoning to me. I followed him into the next room, a smaller room that was meant for the maid's recreation room, if we had a maid.

"I want to tell you first that I will allow you to see your friends, and you will only be isolated from the worlds in which you haven't visited yet," Master Yen Sid told me. I shrieked in happiness, but then quickly returned serious and blushing from embarrassment having done it in front of the Master.

"I will also tell you I have found that one is capable of wielding the keyblade. He doesn't know it yet, so I will continue to watch him and see how he interacts. I don't know who passed down the power to him."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The boy named Lea," Yen Sid said.

"What? Lea can wield the keyblade?" I asked, shocked.

"I know he has been passed down the power, but that is it," Yen Sid stated, "However, you must not tell him. His awakening must exist on his own ground."

"I understand," I said, a bit excited, but a little frustrated. _I only wish I could tell him._

"I will also tell you that the Master is right about Xehanort. I do not know who the Xehanort is that lives with Master Ansem, however, there was once an old Master named Xehanort who was infatuated with the Darkness. He was said to have disrupted the balance of the worlds a few years ago, and ultimately, it was him who was responsible for the demise of the three apprentices. His whereabouts are unknown, but there is belief that he tried to infuse his spirit with another so he could assume a body fit for the power of the X-blade."

"Just like what I saw in the vision you gave me," I clicked the information like puzzle pieces.

"Yes, he was the older man. The younger man was Ventus' darker half, Vanitas. Which leaves me to another point," Yen Sid, as solid as he appears, started pacing like he was worried. He looked at me intensely, "As you experienced in your heart, darkness rests within every heart. You face an entirely different issue. There is a reason why you have two keyblades instead of one without any help."

"You host two intertwined hearts, Emiri," Yen Sid said, almost grimly.

"Wait," I reacted, getting a bit scared. I shuffled back, "You're telling me I have two hearts, not one? What does that mean?"

"This means you have a darker side, Emiri, one of great evil," Yen Sid stated, "As darkness and light balance each other, your two hearts have to carry both light and darkness. But since they are intertwined, one heart is filled with light while another is filled with darkness. Your darkness sleeps now, but it is inevitably there."

"Emiri, you must be careful not to awaken the darkness within you. It can create another entity out of it, one that is completely stable, unlike Vanitas. One that is capable of creating great destruction, one that can greatly upset the balance of the Worlds. The entity is not a threat right now, but I want you to beware of being influenced."

"Like I have said before, you do have a great power that sleeps within you as well. This power is unknown to be, but in rare cases like you, it is a power that is immense. All I know is that in legend, this power was believed to be the reason people fought over Kingdom Hearts, the reason why the X-blade was forged, the reason for the Keyblade Wars."

"This Power is known as the Chain of Revelations."

* * *

(Later)

"Are the preparations nearly complete, Braig?" Xehanort asked him.

"Yeah, we'll need more time and supplies before this is successful," Braig replied, "And considering you are the only one who knows what you're doing, probably longer."

"That shouldn't be a problem anymore," Xehanort moved to the door, "I managed to get some extra help."

Xehanort opened the door and many of the scientist who occupied Ansem's team and many of the guards entered. Including Xehanort and Braig, there were about six of them in total.

"You really do know how to put a team together then, huh Xehanort," Braig commented.

"This is Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo. They will be assisting us on our secret project," Xehanort told Braig.

"I know who these boneheads are," Braig said jokingly as he leaned and messed up Ienzo's hair. Ienzo reacted by moving away to Xehanort's side.

"Were missing one," Xehanort noticed abruptly.

"I'm here. Sorry I am late," Isa said as he walked into the room.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	12. The Edge of Oblivion Part I

**WOW this chapter is long. I've just started on it in the morning and I eventually had to break up this whole chunk of writing into three chapters. Hope you like it, the action is coming! X)**

* * *

Two months has passed since the day Yen Sid has taken me as an apprentice. I still kept in contact with the family I have come to love in Radiant Gardens, continuously helping Master Ansem with his research, as I've promised many years ago. I've become wary of Xehanort after Master Yen Sid and my old Master's warning, trying to figure out as much as I can of the young scientist. Since I was still an apprentice of Master Ansem's and now I'm safe to go to another world, known as the Mysterious Tower, I had more ability to collect information. There was something I still needed to know, however.

"Master Ansem?" I asked outside his door, "May I come in?"

"Of course, Emiri, come in," Ansem cheerfully said.

I walked in to find the blond man at his whiteboard, studying over some notes about the heart. He seemed almost giddy today, scribbling down notes in his notebook frantically, with one of his seldom grins on his face. Not to say Master Ansem was never happy, but he always seemed very serious.

"Is everything going well, Master?" I wavered in confusion.

"Yes, everything is great, Emiri!" Ansem gleefully responded, "I've finally cracked the big gap in my research. Xehanort just came in with these notes, and suddenly, it all clicked!" Ansem continued to write down notes before finally stopping with a satisfied grunt. He landed in his chair, beckoning me to take a seat.

"So, how can I help you, Emiri?" Ansem asked.

"Well…" I lingered in my train of thought, "I was wondering something about Xehanort…how did you first meet him?"

Ansem gave me a questionable look. "Why do you ask?" he looked confused.

"I was just a little curious, that's all," I began fiddling with my fingers, trying to sell little kid innocence.

Instead, Master Ansem looked even more thrown off. "Well, I guess there's no reason why not to…" The researcher zoned out in his train of thought. "Ah, yes. It was a very interesting day."

"I first met Xehanort in the square just outside the castle. Braig brought me to him, Dilan was also with us. He was lying there unconscious, so I tried to wake him. I asked him his name, and he said Xehanort. He seemed to have lost his memory, so we brought him back to the castle. We tried to do as much as we could to spark back his memories. We ultimately failed. Eventually, however, he decided to become an apprentice for my research."

"Hmm… Did you notice anything out of place? Or maybe unusual?" I asked.

"Why would you want to know that?" Ansem looked really confused.

"Trust me, Master. It's important," I pressed.

"Let me think…" Ansem pondered, "Oh yes, I also remember one other thing. While Braig was bringing him in, he told Dilan to take some sort of armor with them. The armor was right next to Xehanort when I found him. I never knew what they did with it though, but it looked very similar to your Armor, Emiri. Xehanort was also wearing armor on his left shoulder too. I always wondered about that…"

"Do you still have the Armor?" I almost demanded.

"I never knew what Braig did with it," Ansem almost seemed curious himself.

_He found Armor very similar to mine when he found Xehanort? There was also armor on him as well? _

_Is he really Master Xehanort? Did he really lose his memory?_

_I need to find that Armor. I need to figure out more. _

"Oh, yes, one more thing, Emiri," Ansem continued, "He came not too long before you did."

_Not too long before me, huh…_

"Thanks, Master," I ran out before my Master could say anymore.

* * *

I found Lea sitting on the stairway that leads down into town. He seemed distracted as I approached him.

"Lea," I nudged him.

"HUH!" Lea reacted startled. He relaxed when he saw it was me, "Oh, it's only you Emiri."

"Lea, I need you to…wait, what's the matter?" I stopped, noticing his troubled attitude.

"I don't know," Lea looked down, "It's about Isa. He seems so distant, I wonder what happened. He sneaks out of our room in the castle at night and goes off to do something. He gets soo distracted too, and seems to blow me off whenever I try to talk to him."

This was very unlike Lea to spill out his concerns. A pit began to form in my stomach, trying to figure out what the bluenette was up to that would make Lea act this way.

"How about we follow him tonight?" I offered, "I'll sneak out with you and follow Isa to wherever he's going."

_I should be tailing Xehanort_

_But I'm not going to abandon my friend either._

"Thanks, Emiri," Lea said, a little relief in his voice.

"Call it like old times, huh," I nudged Lea and tried to wear a smile.

"I guess…" Lea said grimly, "but I wish we didn't have to."

* * *

(Later)

"Are you ready?" I turned to Lea.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Lea tried to add some enthusiasm.

We were roosted on top of the roof that hosted the dorms, which was located in the back of the castle. We watched the garden path and found Isa walking down it alone. I nodded to Lea as Isa turned the corner and Lea then jumped down from the building. He landed softly behind the bushed and began trailing Isa. Lea stayed on his tail while I followed by the rooftops.

Isa was walking in between two of the castle walls, towards the Postern, which lead to the underground entrance of the castle. Isa scanning the area around him suspiciously. I lowered immediately, pressing myself against the rooftop. I signaled Lea to stay hidden. Lea ducked behind a bush, signaling an OK when completely hidden. I watched Isa then knock on the door, waiting a few seconds, and then knocking on the door again. Braig walked out of the underground entrance, beckoning Isa inside. Isa followed and the doors shut.

I quickly slid down from the rooftop and met Lea on the ground.

"What now?" I asked him.

"We could always use the emergency exit into the underground lab," Lea suggested.

"But that would require us to go through…"

"I know, but we need to see what exactly Isa, and now Braig, are doing," Lea held on stubbornly.

"Alright fine," I gave in, "But I don't like it."

* * *

I lowered myself down after Lea entered. The sewers were absolutely disgusting, a river of crap rolled down, rats squirmed down the pathways that lined the sewers, and it was dark and musty and just plain vile. Lea lit a fire as we advanced down the tunnel, looking for the emergency exit.

"Ugh, for Kingdom Hearts sake, why did they have to build an emergency exit in the freakin' **sewers**," I complained, "couldn't they have just built a secret tunnel or something?"

"Not a place for the apprentices of Ansem the Wise," Lea joined in, "but we do have to figure out what's going on."

We continued until we found a huge metal door on the far side of the sewer. Lea stumbled through the sewer to reach the other side. Once he made it to the other side, he beckoned me to come. I looked down at the vile river, and instead, decided to jump and perform an air slide. I made it across and Lea just stared at me confused.

"How is that humanly possible?" Lea was dumbfounded.

"I don't really know, I guess since we are a video game and everything we can do a lot of crazy stuff."

"Whoa, don't be breaking the fourth wall now," Lea warned.

"Heheh, sorry…" I turned back to the door, "I meant to say I learned it from my old Master."

"Ah..." Lea turned to the door, "How do you suppose we get in?"

"Um, duh," I pull out Oblivion and unlock the door, "I carry two giant **keys** with me after all."

"Oh, yeah," Lea said and opened the door ever so slightly.

The door lead to a small, but wide black metal hallway filled with six other metal doors lining each side. At the end of the hallway was what seemed to be a big garage door. Golden zigzags lined the hallways and the walls, all flowing towards the far side of the room. I walked across the metal floor, my steps echoing in the hall. I came to a quiet tiptoe after that, Lea following close behind.

"I knew we had this, but I never expected it to be anything like this," I whispered to Lea in amazement.

"Do you know which door is supposed to be the door to the lab?" Lea asked me.

"I hoped you knew heh heh heh," I laughed nervously to myself.

"I guess we have no choice but to figure it out," Lea said as he approached the closest door to our left. I unlocked it with Oblivion and we slowly opened the door. Inside is what seemed to be a unit for spare gummi ship parts. The door next to it was for gummi block storage, and then the next one was for gasoline and oil. We tried the doors on the other side of the hall next.

We started at the door closest to where we came in. Inside were what seemed to be compounds and formulas.

"What are these?" I picked one up, which had an eerie black tinge in it. The Label read "Fear"

"This one said 'Hatred'," Lea said as he picked up another one.

"This one says 'Rage'," I picked up another one, "And here's 'Jealousy'. Why are all the test-tubes filled with chemical formulas with negative emotions?"

"I don't understand either," Lea shrugged and set the test-tube down. The tube accidentally fell on a few others and many of the compounds fell to the ground. A chemical reaction suddenly took place and a weak dark portal began to form on the ground. I immediately retreated, summoning my keyblades. A hideous black creature tried to come out of the portal, but the creature disintegrated as soon as it was formed and the portal closed.

"What the hell was that?" I spat appalled.

"I don't know," Lea was affected, staring intensely at the spot where the creature formed.

"I think it came from the Realm of Darkness," I was still on edge from the abomination of a creature, "Maybe Yen Sid would know."

"We need to move on," Lea beckoned me to the door.

"Lea, don't!" I warned him right as he was about to walk into another table.

"Oh, thanks," Lea grinned sheepishly as he began to exit the room.

"Did you hear something?" a voice said.

"Lea, hide," I hissed. We took positions under a table. The door opened.

"Did it come from in here?" a voice I recognized as Dilan questioned as he walked into the room.

"I don't think so…" a more timid voice, which I recognized as Ienzo, replied.

Dilan scanned the room, sharply looking for clues. He walked over to where we just were.

"Where are some of the test tubes?" Dilan asked suspiciously.

"I think maybe Xehanort could have retrieved them earlier," Ienzo suggested.

Dilan lingered a little longer, looking around a little more. He was about to look under the tables when…

"Dilan, Ienzo, Xehanort wants you back in the lab," I heard Braig calling them.

Dilan grunted as he exited the room. Ienzo timidly followed behind and the door was lazily shutting. Lea quickly put his hand on the door, keeping it creaked opened. I heard a slam of another door not far off.

"Come on, I know where the lab is," Lea beckoned me as he slowly creaked the door open.

He led me to the far door on the right and pointed at it.

"This is it," he whispered. I silently unlocked the door with Oblivion.

* * *

**Please review! This is the first very long chapter I've done so far! **


	13. The Edge of Oblivion Part II

**Now we get to the action! This chapter is soo sad too. The next chapter is possibly even sadder :(**

**I almost was depressed writing this...  
**

**Hope you like it  
**

* * *

We peered in, and almost gasped in shock. All the apprentices except us were inside, including Isa, forming a semicircle around what seemed to be a glass tube. Xehanort stood at the head of the semicircle, holding more of the formulas in his hand.

"Tonight, we will finally complete Master Ansem's work. He was too timid for this endeavor, so we must be the ones who adventure this far. Isa, the final component," Xehanort held out his hand and Isa placed an object I his hand. It looked like a heart trapped inside a stone. Xehanort, then, instructed Even to flip a switch and the glass tube began to rise. He placed the trapped heart inside and then had Even close the tube. Xehanort poured the test tubes through a feeding machine. The solutions began filling the test tube and engulfed the heart. Xehanort then had Dilan hand him one more solution, a tainted black and blood red substance, through the tube. The liquid enclosed the heart tightly, forming a hard shell around it. Darkness began to form around the heart and a portal opened inside the tubing. The solutions disappeared into the darkness and the darkness overtook the crystallized heart. The darkness began sprouting legs and arms and antennae popped out as a head was formed. The darkness solidified to create a creature of darkness. Yellow, emotionless eyes started out, hungry for the researchers that stared at it in awe. It clawed at the cylinder continuously. I fixed my eyes on it in fear and I felt the room become cold.

_That's the same creature that attacked that girl, Kairi._

"Behold, a creature of Darkness," Xehanort grinned, "It was a complete success."

"What exactly is that thing?" Even asked curiously while taking notes.

"In myth, the creature before you is called a Heartless," Xehanort said, "These creatures exist only in the Realm of Darkness, but I have successfully brought you one today." The creature continued to claw in hunger at the cylinder, except now it began clawing towards Xehanort.

"We must study it and figure out the true nature of the heart while darkness hosts it," Xehanort continued. The Heartless began piercing the cylinder.

"If only Master Ansem would have been here to see this," Xehanort became bitter, "If only he would have let me pursue my work."

The Heartless pierced the cylinder.

"Xehanort!" I yelled and charged into the room, keyblades in hand. Everyone looked at me in shock but then looked back immediately to a shrieking noise. Xehanort was overtaken by the Heartless in an instant as it clawed his body. The darkness began engulfing him as he struggled. I prepared a beam of light and shot it at the darkness.

"Light!" I yelled as I shot the darkness with my keyblades. A blinding light struck Xehanort and the Heartless and blinded everybody. When the light dies down, both Xehanort and the Heartless were gone!

"What happened to Master Xehanort?" Ienzo broke the silence.

"I don't know…" I stared in shock, shaking my head, "I don't know…"

A large boom was heard from outside. The ground trembled for a few seconds before settling down.

"What was that?" Lea came into the room, scanning the lab.

"I think it came from the other room," Braig said and went to the sliding door on the far side of the lab. The door revealed a stairwell, and the apprentices filed, running up the stairs with weapons drawn. The door exited into a giant room the size of a small stadium. I recognized this as Ansem's computer room; the walls were lined with cylinders, which were exports for the computer's data. The supercomputer took up most of this room; the far end was where a stairwell led up to the main controls. The door beyond led to Ansem's alternate study. I've only been here once; the computer room was usually quiet except for the usual buzz of electricity. Now I noticed a portal to the Dark Realm formed at the center of the stadium sized room, about the size of a swimming pool. Heartless swarmed out of the portal like ants.

"Everybody, get out of here!" I yelled at the apprentices, "We need to go, now! I'll hold them off!" I charged at the Heartless swarm, keyblades swinging with grim accuracy. One blow killed the Heartless, but even more took their place. I uppercut one with Oblivion, throwing it into many more and eradicating them, then swing defensively with Oathkeeper in an arc, eradicating a few on my left flank. I jumped up and began to summon light.

"Light!" I yelled and sent a large beam of light from where I was. A giant circumference of Heartless was eliminated as I landed. But more and more kept on coming and I began to grow tired of their army-like numbers. Suddenly, a barrage of bullets fell around me and the Heartless were eradicated. Brain fell in next to me.

"I made a stupid mistake," he told me, "I'll do my best to get you out of this, princess. Now, go!" Braig shot more of the Heartless while he conjured up a portal. He pushed me in and I fell into the control room. I saw more of the apprentices fighting for a position, but they began to be overtaken one by one. Ienzo was on Aeleus back as he fought, but the Heartless overtook them both. Dilan charged and slacked with his spear, but the Heartless also overtook the fighter. Even tried to run from the sidelines, but was, too, also taken. Braig was last, fighting off as many as he could, but, also, fell. Everybody fell within a matter of seconds, and there was nothing I could do about it. I stood there in utter shock, remembering the chaos that overtook my home. This was far worse…

"Emiri, we need to get the hell out of here!" Lea yelled at me at the door that leads to Ansem's study. Isa was with him, contained in shock and not responding.

"We have to help them!" I yelled at him.

"It's too late! You will fall if you go back!" Lea dragged Isa behind him and placed a hand firmly on my shoulder.

"But!"

"I won't risk losing you! We need to go!" Lea pulled me to the door, dragging the barely responding Isa behind. We ran through the labyrinth of hallways and up the stairs into the main hall of the castle. My mind was panicking.

_Master Ansem! I need to get to Master Ansem!_

We ran over to Ansem's quarters to find Ansem on the floor, injured. His lab coat was in tatters, his glasses broken. His favorite scarf was ripped into tiny pieces. His leg was twisted in a weird position; darkness was seeping from many wounds on his body.

"Master Ansem, what happened?" I ran over to him.

"I was…attacked…by the…creatures of darkness," he uttered weakly, "Emiri…you need to get to Yen Sid."

"Fine, but I'm taking you with me," I began crying.

"You can't," he struggled to look at me in the eye, "you need…to get out of here." He cried in pain, holding his wound.

The window next to his bed crashed and Heartless began filling the gap. Ansem brought himself up to his feet. I began to retaliate, but he blocked me and pushed me out the door. He held his whole body against the frame of the door, balancing weakly on his single good leg.

"Whatever happens," Ansem said grimly, "I loved you like a daughter. Now, go!"

Lea had to drag me as I kicked and screamed to protect Master Ansem. I witnessed him being overtaken by Heartless and had to turn away. I ran wish Lea and Isa to escape the castle.

I couldn't look back.

* * *

**Review!**


	14. Permanent Dusk

I ran with Lea and Isa past the gates and into town to find a macabre scene. The town was up in flames, buildings were collapsing, the outer walls looked shattered. The sky was covered in chaotic black and purple clouds, the same clouds that spelled doom the day I lost my home. People were screaming as hordes of Heartless overtook the streets. Lightning reigned in the sky as the apocalypse overtook the once beautiful Radiant Gardens. We ran to find Arch and Kairi at the base of the castle.

"What the hell is going on?" Arch demanded.

"Someone foolishly brought the Heartless upon this world!" another voice responded as Merlin ran up to us.

"Xehanort," I bitterly spat, "You did this you bastard! Ansem warned you and you didn't listen. Now you're gone and Ansem was overtaken with the rest of the apprentices!" I yelled at the sky.

"Either way, we need to escape as quickly as possible," Lea said.

"Emiri, I'm scared," Kairi whispered.

The Heartless came then, a few clusters of them appearing near Kairi. I slashed at them quickly, the charged in to take out another hoard. Lea summoned his Chakrams and began slashing at the other hoards of Heartless advancing. Merlin shot spells from his wand, taking care of Heartless coming from further off. Arch began scribbling a transmutation circle and then formed a wall to the right side of the square to block a new wave of Heartless. He then drew another transmutation circle and created a double-edged sword. He charged into more Heartless, slashing at them. Then…

"AHHHHH!" I heard a scream as Isa seemed to transform. His eyes turned gold and his hair stuck up, making him look like a demon. He summoned his Claymore, which transformed as it become sharper and wider. He charged into the Heartless and began beating them down. Heartless were falling to the lunar warrior as he took them out by the dozens. The square seemed clear for a minute as the Heartless disappeared. But…

"What's happening to Isa?" Lea was panicking as his friend didn't seem to be stopping. He kept on beating at the ground, and then turned on us in blind rage. Arch tried to block, but the Alchemist had no luck and dodged to the side as Isa continued beating the ground in rage. Merlin tried a thunder spell, but also failed as it was knocked away by Isa Claymore. Lea attempted to disarm Isa with his Chakrams, but he was beaten aside. I finally tried to intervene, crossing my keyblades in an X with a defensive position. Isa charged in too fast and while I was trying to set my keyblades, they crossed his face and cut him. An X shaped wound formed on his face, bleeding heavily. That still didn't stop him from beating me aside. Isa came up to Kairi, who was shrieking in fear.

"No!" Kairi shrieked, "NO!" Her hand shot out and a keyblade shot from her hand. The Keyblade was golden, with a hilt like Oathkeeper's, extending out into a lance-like spear point, the teeth designed to look like a crown. The Keyblade shot out a powerful burst of light, engulfing Isa in an orb. The light faded and Isa fell to the ground, back to normal but unconscious. His weapon disappeared.

The scene seemed to have slowed down at that point. I heard Lea yell "Let's go!" while carrying Isa on his back. I was still in shock, processing what just happened.

_I hurt Isa_

_ Kairi can use the Keyblade_

_ I hurt Isa_

_ I hurt Isa_

More Heartless swarmed on us as we ran through the streets. I remembered slashing at them in intense rage while we advanced. Lea tried to pry as many as he could while carrying Isa. Arch stayed near Kairi as he slashed with his sword. Merlin continued to cast spells, wiping out as many Heartless as he could. But there were too many…

The scene fastened.

"Lea!" I screamed as Heartless began to overtake him and Isa. I rushed in to try to pry as many Heartless as I could. I slashed and slashed, tears forming as I tried to save my brother and my friend.

Lea reached for me and I tried to take his hand.

But the darkness took it first.

He was gone.

I wailed.

* * *

"Emiri, we have to go!" Arch yelled. I was still screaming.

Darkness overtook my vision. I screamed as I slashed through the armies of Heartless. All I remembered was the darkness, the taste of it, the thrilling sensation that chilled my bones. Then the panting came. I felt tired.

My vision returned to normal.

I fell to my knees and my sight returned back to me. I saw Arch, who looked at me in horror.

"What happened?" I moaned, seeing I was on grass.

"You took out the Heartless, but…" Arch hesitated, "It doesn't matter. We have to escape."

"Where are we?" I scanned to see we were in a forest. I looked to see Arch and Kairi, the girl now asleep, but the mage was gone.

"Where's Merlin?" I asked suddenly.

"He went to try to rescue more survivors. He told us to escape in the gummi ship up ahead." He pointed out into the distance.

I looked up to see a cave about a third of a mile away. The field in-between was filled with Heartless, swarming the area like a wave.

"We will never make it," I murmured to myself.

"I know," Arch said, "there's only one way." Arch then took out a star shard, "I can escape with this. You can take Kairi with your armor."

"But how do you know where you'll end up?" I asked worried.

"I won't," he said, "but it's sure as heck better than here."

"I can't lose another friend, Arch," I took his arm, emotion in my voice.

"We will meet again, Emiri," Arch took my arm off and activated the star shard. The shard enveloped him in light and he disappeared as a trail of light bounced out of the world.

I activated my Armor, light engulfing me. I threw my keyblade into the sky and my Harley motorcycle came to meet me. Kairi got on, a sense of determination on her face now. I climbed onto the front seat and took off. I looked back on the destroyed world, reminding me of the day I left The Land of Departure.

_I will avenge you, Master Ansem, Lea, Isa, everyone_

I shot into the portal, into the in-between. I saw the once brightest world of all dim and the light was engulfed in darkness.

_I knew where she will be safe_

I looked at the stars beyond.

_ Destiny Islands_

* * *

**Please review!**_  
_


	15. Destiny Islands Part I

**I hope these Destiny Islands Chapters come out well. Please review! **

* * *

Kairi lay asleep in my arms as I approached the new world. I maneuvered so we would enter smoothly, breaking into the atmosphere and landing comfortably. However…

"Heartless?" I turned around to find the creatures in pursuit of us. I looked frantically around, trying to find a way out of this.

_If I enter the new world with the Heartless, this world would also fall. I must keep this world safe. _

I grunted in annoyance as I turned to face my opponents. I switched the Harley into battle mode. The cycle gained metal plating at the front and back as well as rocket boosters on the sides. Indented into the plating on the front were two small lasers. A chargeable plasma ray gun was placed near the rear of the cycle. The new cycle also had Reflectga spell combat shield, which had the ability to absorb enemy fire when activated.

I charged into battle, lasers barraging the enemy Heartless. The Heartless battalion split up and a dogfight began. I curved the cycle around, lasers spitting, and banished Heartless one by one. The enemy started firing rounds, but my Reflectga shield absorbed the fire. I quickly turned and finished off the group with a few rounds.

But the enemy wasn't to be underestimated. Reinforcements came quickly and sent a barrage of their own fire. My Reflectga shields managed to take most of the bullets, but the shield was overloaded. I looked down at the charge gauge, and prepped the plasma ray gun. I swiftly dodged the enemy fire, waiting for the preparations to be complete. The green light told me the gun was ready and I fired a large burst of energy at the Heartless battalions. The ray ripped through them and took out the last of them.

I scanned the area to find no Heartless around. I recalled the Harley back into regular form, but right then felt an overwhelming amount of pain. I turned to see my assailant, but my eyes began to grow dim. I looked up to see a man with grey-silvery hair, tan skin, and golden eyes smiling in triumph. A heartless symbol was the last thing I saw before Kairi and I fell into the world below.

* * *

I dreamed that I was once again inside my heart. I looked around, feeling an eerie presence inside me. I turned to face the seventh circle, the one with the golden eye. Darkness started leaking from it and began to take form. I saw the figure of a girl, about my height, but the figure wasn't completely solid. Darkness flowed around the sinister-looking girl like a snake caught in a trance. The only thing solid about the girl was her piercing golden eyes. I tried to avert her glance, but I couldn't escape the evil hunger which lied inside. Fear began building inside of me, along with hatred, rage, everything negative I felt overwhelmed me.

_I'm almost free, Emiri_ The girl seemed to hiss, but I heard her much like I heard my own thoughts.

_Who are you_ I thought.

_I am you, Emiri. When you embrace the Darkness._

I tried to scream, but the image changed. I saw the apprentices being devoured by the Heartless, struggling to get up. I saw Master Ansem on the floor, pinned to the ground by Heartless, I saw Lea trying to reach for my hand as he and Isa were overtaken.

"_Why did you abandon us, Emiri,"_ they all said in unison.

"_Why would you leave us?"_

"_Why didn't you save us?"_

"_Why?"_

I screamed as I woke up inside a bed. I looked around, eye frantic to find where I was. I was in a small, green room with nice wood flooring. The room barren except for a bed, which lied at the far left corner of the room opposite to the door; a bedside table, which had a glass of water on it and a lamp; a single chair, and a window, which was on the far right side of the room. A fan hung from the ceiling, circling around and blowing cool air onto my skin.

I examined my body. I found that my head was wrapped, as well as the left side of my waist. My neck was aching from pain, but it wasn't bandaged. I noted to myself to use a Curaga spell on myself as soon as I'm out of here. I couldn't risk revealing my abilities to the people who live here.

I tried to get up, but quickly collapsed under my own weight, finding my muscles were sore and weak. I then tried to prop myself up using the bed's supporting poles near my head and managed to get myself to sit up. I summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and used them to get up. I recalled the keys as I walked over to the window. I first noticed I was on the second story of the house, but gasped as I saw a beautiful beach-side, the ocean stretching out to meet the horizon. The sky was cloudless and was a beautiful shade of blue; seagulls were flying overhead and roosting on the palm trees, which lined the beach-side. I stared in awe, but snapped out of it when I noticed something very bad.

"KAIRI!" I panicked out loud and began rushing for the door. I opened it to find a hallway stretch in front of me, but before I could set a step, I collapsed on the floor. I groaned as I tried to pick myself up, but failed and lied there as I heard approaching footsteps. I was propped up and brought back to my bed. I looked up to see a young woman, a little older than 30 wearing a casual blue dress and a white apron, with long brown hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes staring down at me in annoyance.

"And just what are you doing out of bed?" she nagged with concern.

"Um…"

"No excuses. You've been badly wounded!" the woman continued, "You shouldn't be getting up. Now, we should be getting you hydrated!" The woman picked up the glass of water and handed it to me. I drank slowly as first, but then began drinking in gulps as the hunger for water overtook me. I sighed in pleasure as the last of the water was drained from the cup.

"Ma'am, what happened?" I asked the woman "Was there another girl with me?"

"I don't know what quite happened," the woman admitted, "My son found you crashed on the island he often plays on. He retrieved me and I brought you back here. "

"Yes, but was there someone else with me?" I pressed.

You mean the little girl?" the woman asked, "Well, she already awake. She didn't seem to be hurt at all, so she's out in the living room."

"Oh, thank the Worlds," I sighed in relief. I turned to look at the woman. Her annoyed motherly look returned to her eyes.

"What exactly **were **you doing?" The woman's gaze almost pierced my soul and I shrunk back.

"Ummm…."

"No matter. I should get your lunch. You must be starving," I blew a sigh of relief as she left the room.

* * *

The woman brought up PB&J for me, setting it on my lap.

"Thank you for the food," I smiled weakly and she returned it.

Kairi entered my room with her own meal as I continued eating the sandwich.

I looked up. "Hi, Kairi," I said softly.

She acknowledged me with a nod, so I continued eating. Kairi sat down next to me in the chair, nibbling on her sandwich. She was silent throughout the meal.

I knew still not over the loss of her home.

_I feel terrible. She's lost everything she held dear to her…her grandmother, her friends, and now to be burdened with the responsibility of a keybearer.  
_

_ I wish I could have prevented it._

I noticed tears began forming in her eyes.

"Kairi…" I extended my hand to her. She ran into my arms, hugging me and crying. I comforted her with soothing words as I felt her tears on my skin. It reminded me of how I felt when I lost The Land of Departure. Then, I felt tears come from my eyes. I tried to stay strong for Kairi, but I couldn't help but cry myself. I've cried a few times in my life, but this moment felt different from the others. I began feeling a great hatred grow, the desire to take revenge, not just for Radiant Gardens but also for the Land of Departure.

I looked up and for a moment, I saw my reflection in the window.

Golden eyes stared back.

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Destiny Islands Part II

**This was definitely a hard chapter to write. Young Sora and Riku were especially challenging, trying to use their younger personalities. Wow, Emiri also seems so mature in this chapter. Please review me, I haven't been getting anybody's input or ideas.**

* * *

The woman handed me some painkillers and some water. I was taking the pills, when…

"Mom! Mom! Can we see the girl now?" a cheery voice sounded in the hallway, followed by the scuffling of feet. I looked up to see two boys about my age; one with brunette spiky hair and blue eyes, who wore a white tee-shirt and a pair of red shorts. He was obviously the woman's son. There was another, taller boy with silver hair and piercing aqua blue eyes. He wore a yellow sleeveless jacket lined on the sides with black over a white shirt along with blue shorts. I felt a tingle of warmth in the back of my neck as the silver-haired boy walked up with the brunette eagerly at his side.

"Yes, Sora," the woman replied, "but she isn't feeling entirely well yet."

Sora walked up to me, waving his hand, "Hi, I'm, Sora!" The kid was rather innocent, like Kairi in a lot of respect. He seemed untouched by dark experiences, and for that I envied him.

"Hi," I replied, placing a false smile to my face. My attention turned to the silver-haired boy. His serious gaze showed me he wasn't anything like Sora. Yes, he was somewhat untouched by darker experiences, but he was aware of the darker side of life, more than his naïve friend.

"And you are?" I asked the silver-haired boy.

"Riku," he grinned a little bit.

"Emiri," I told him, not taking my eyes off of his gaze. There was something vaguely familiar about him…

* * *

"Now I **really** know what you thought of me," Riku grinned teasingly, "_But he was aware of the darker side of life, more than his naïve friend_." He tried to mimic my voice.

"Oh, shut up," I blushed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Owww…" Riku whined. I grinned.

* * *

"So how did you get injured?" Sora asked curiously.

Sora's mom left shortly after Sora and Riku arrived, so it was just the three of us now.

"Well…"

"Where are your parents? How did you get a **motorcycle** on an island? Did you **actually** ride it?" Sora kept on bombarding me with questions. I was hesitant to answer; the first thing you learn as a Keybearer is that you never interfere with the affairs of other worlds, that including telling other people that there are other worlds.

"Well, I took the motorcycle from my parents and rode it around with my friend Kairi, but we crashed," I lied.

Sora just looked at me like weirdly, "Wow, how did you pulled that off?" He asked in awe.

"I don't believe a word of that," Riku intervened, "Especially since the girl, Kairi, said she came from a place called Radiant Gardens. Are you from another world?"

I sat there in silence. My mind raced.

_How do I respond to that? _

"Ummm…it's just the next town over. Yeah," I nodded, trying to be convincing.

"This is the only town on the island. And for that matter, this is the only island for miles," Riku countered.

_Crap. I'm screwed._

"Umm…I think I hear your mom calling. I think dinner might be ready," I convinced Sora.

"OK! I'll get it for you!" Sora cheerfully started down the hall. Riku just looked at me, not convinced at all, and left without a word.

* * *

Lucky for me, dinner was about ready. Sora's Mother prepared me a nice warm bowl of chicken noodle soup, which she placed on a small tray in front of me. I thank her and went to eating.

_I need to find a way out of here. _

_ But I also need to talk to Kairi._

I finished the meal with a slurp and sat up. I walked up to close the door, and then summoned my keyblades. I casted a Curaga spell on my wounds, and immediately they began to close up. A little bit of bruising was left, and with great content, removed the tight bandages from my body. Then, I noticed something.

_Darkness is lingering inside my waist wound._ I looked down to see the wound still a little open. I began casting a light spell, banishing the darkness from inside. I finished off with a regular Cure Spell to take care of closing the open wound. I looked up and noticed my door a little open.

"I know your there," I said, probably a bit too childishly. The two boys entered the room, looking a little guilty, but more in awe.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed, "How'd you do that?"

_Crap_

"Well, I just had some good medicine," I persuaded.

"But we saw the keys," Riku pointed out, "Spill it, who are you?"

_They have me beat_. I walked up to the door and closed it.

"OK, I did come from another world," I said to them.

"I knew it," Riku grinned.

"What you saw there is a special kind of weapon, known as the Keyblade," I explained, "As a Keybearer, my purpose is to maintain balance within the Worlds."

"That is **soo** cool!" Sora exclaimed.

"How did you get here?" Riku asked.

"Using my armor," I pointed to the armor on my right and left shoulders, "It protects me from the harm of the In-between, which is the space in-between the Worlds."

"Wow, I wish I could travel worlds," Sora gleamed.

"But you must not tell **anyone** about what I just told you."

"Understood," the boys said in unison.

* * *

After the boys left, I went to fetch Kairi, trying not to be seen by Sora's mom. I advanced down the hall, peeking into doors. I finally found Kairi a few doors from me.

I went inside and shut the door quietly. Kairi looked up at me as I walked into the room and sat down next to her. She looked up at me, looking much better than she was earlier, as I came up to her bed. I sat down.

"Kairi, how are you feeling?" I asked the red head.

"A bit better," she looked at me, trying to smile.

"Kairi, I want to ask you a very important question," I looked at her intensely, "You can now wield the Keyblade. With this new-found ability, this means you are also needed in the fight for the Heartless."

"I can leave you here on Destiny Islands, cover up the fact you have the ability to wield the Keyblade. You'll live a normal life, not worry about a thing. Or, you can come with me and learn from Master Yen Sid."

"I'm coming with you, Emiri," Kairi answered almost immediately.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, "You'll never be able to turn back."

"I'm positive," the red head looked at me with determination.

"Then we leave immediately."

* * *

I went back to my room with Kairi. I noticed before there was a palm tree just outside the window. I opened the window and slid down the stump. Kairi shortly followed. When I made it to the bottom, I turned the corner of the house to find Riku waiting.

I was startled by the presence of the silver-haired boy. "Riku, what are you doing here?"

"I want to go to other worlds," Riku bluntly stated.

"Me too," I heard another voice, and Sora appeared next to Riku.

"You can't go to other worlds," I told them, "I'm in enough trouble already if Yen Sid found out I told you two…"

"I feel…trapped on this island," Riku explained, "I need to leave. This island is a prison to me."

"But would you really leave your parents behind?" I pleaded, "You two are really lucky to have parents. Kairi and me, we don't have anyone left. Our Worlds have disappeared." I was hit by my painful reminder.

"I guess…" Riku said, "But I still want to leave one day. I have to know what's beyond this small world."

"Yeah," Sora daydreamed.

"Promise me you'll take me to another world one day, Emiri," Riku extended his hand.

"I wish I could," I said to him, "But maybe we'll cross paths one day." I firmly took his hand and shook in it.

"I'll hold you on that, Emiri," Riku smiled, "Good luck, you two."

"Bye!" Sora waved.

I pressed my Armor, engulfing me in a light. My black armor appeared on me, and I threw my keyblades into the air. My Harley appeared in front of me and I climbed on with Kairi. I rode off into the night, leaving the boys gleaming in awe as I passed through the portal.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. The Fallen Warrior

**Wow! This is definitely the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you like it! **

* * *

Kairi fell unconscious once again as we rode through the In-between.

_Remind me to get her some armor. I can't keep traveling with her in this condition._

I continued down the pathways of the Inbetween for hours, but to no avail of finding the world Master Yen Sid resides. The worlds around me seemed to only get stranger as I advanced through new lanes I never traveled through. After several hours of fruitless travel, I decided to retire in the nearest world. I came upon another world that looked strangely familiar. I entered the world in hope to find shelter and retrace my tracks, but something still felt odd about this world.

The sky seemed dusty and blinded my vision shortly as I entered past the atmosphere. I eventually cleared the dust cloud to find a barren, lifeless world stretch in front of me. Large plateaus stretched across the land, like jagged walls. The valleys below were just as barren: the parched land scarred with cracks, the groups of craters that defaced the earth. It dawned on me, however, when I reached a long, flat valley up ahead of where I was. Keyblades littered the land, symbolizing as testaments of the lives lost for the pursuit of Kingdom Hearts. The keyblades split to form a crossroads, or what used to be crossroads. Now, one of the roads was blocked off by an unnatural plateau, where evidence of a battle more recent took place.

_So this is the Keyblade Graveyard…_

_But it looks like a battle took place, much more recent then from the Keyblade War._

_Is this where they fought Xehanort and Vanitas?_

I decided to turn back from the keyblades, hoping for Kairi not to see the ravaged battlegrounds. I, instead, drove my Harley over to another clearing almost as big as the other one some distance away. However, something new registered in my eyes as I thought I saw something move at the further end of the clearing. I dismissed it and continued searching for shelter, however. I found one of the plateaus, which hosed a cave that bordered the clearing, so I decided to land there and find shelter. I landed just as Kairi woke up. I decided to keep my Armor on besides for my helmet, just for the sake of not knowing what lurked in this world. I would have left if we didn't need to rest.

"Ugh…are we at Master Yen Sid's world yet?" Kairi mumbled as she awoke.

"Not yet, we're a little lost," I admitted. Kairi tried to look supportive, but hints of worry came to her face.

Kairi got up and looked around the area, "Where are we?"

"It was the closest world I could find," I told her, "We need to rest."

Kairi studied me, and I felt like a part of her knew I was lying. But she didn't press any further and moved into the cave along with me.

The cave wasn't very deep at all, maybe about four yards deep and six yard wide. We settled closer to the entrance still, just in case we needed to get out fast. The area seemed clear, so I unpacked some of the food I picked up from Sora's house right before I went to talk to Kairi. It mostly consisted of a few chips and crackers; I didn't have enough time to pack proper food, nor did I think I would need to. I casually ate some of the chips; Kairi was more picking at them.

"Something doesn't feel right about this place," Kairi suddenly told me.

_I know. What I saw earlier is still irking me,_ is what I wanted to say.

"Na, It's probable just your imagination," I tried to convince her. I didn't want to discourage her from the path she set off on to become a keybearer by showing her the fallen bearers from the War time. I couldn't bear to be the one to show her such a tragedy.

"I guess…" I thought I heard Kairi say something under her breath, but I dismissed it.

"Hey, I'm going to look outside," I excused myself from the cave. I was already gone before Kairi could protest.

* * *

_I want to see what happened._

I set off to the far end of the clearing, trudging almost a mile before I reached the other side of the canyon. There I found a gap in between the canyon. I hesitantly proceeded; feeling like the walls would close in on me. I made it out of the gap to find a very small clearing, which lead off into two directions. One lead to another gap, another lead to a path, which opened up to a clearing filled with dark, ominous clouds.

_It's likely safer to travel down the other gap_. With that, I continued through the second gap. The gap finally opened up to the field of keyblades I saw earlier and in my vision from Master Yen Sid. I followed the path created by the keyblades to the crossroads and looked up at the towering plateau.

_This wasn't created naturally…_

_It almost looks like alchemy or some type of earth magic_

I further scanned the plateau when a shadow fell upon me. I turned around quickly.

"Kairi, you shouldn't have…" I started then stopped. To my surprise, there was a person in brown and gold Armor keeling with their hands on a keyblade. A keyblade that looked strangely familiar…

"Who are you?" I demanded, "Why do you posses the Keyblade and the Armor?"

The person said nothing. Instead, I heard almost a screech come from them, sounding like grinding metal.

"Did you train under Master Eraqus? Or Master Yen Sid?" I asked firmly.

The person didn't speak, but the screech came again. It faintly sounded like it was saying "Aqua" and "Ven".

"Or Master Xehanort," my voice turned bitter.

"Xehanort…" the screech seemed to become clearer.

"Are…are you one of the lost apprentices?" I asked.

"Xehanort…" the screeches almost became clear and were getting even louder. My limbs began to shudder.

'Who are you?" I almost whispered. Everything in my body was tensing.

"XEHANORT!" I heard clearly and they attacked me. I dodged quickly by back flipping and summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper. I stared at my opponent, and then I noticed something.

_They don't have a keychain. But they aren't a spirit. That can only mean…_

_This is the Remnant of a keybearer's soul._

Remnants are fractures of the Heart and Soul in which is no longer part of the body. A Remnant usually takes a form of liking depending on the person. Keybearers usually have Remnants when they are defeated and fade away, and usually their Remnants are of their Armor. They usually behave off of the last feeling a person felt right before fading away, so they don't listen to reason. Master Eraqus told me if ever you encounter a Remnant, it is wise to defeat it as quickly as possible. If the Remnant can outclass you, then you should avoid them entirely.

_I can't destroy this Remnant, through. This is a Remnant of one of the three apprentices. If I destroy the Remnant, I may never find a way to figure out the truth behind who destroyed my home. _

_Did Xehanort really orchestrate it? Did someone else destroy my home? And is the Xehanort who trained under Master Ansem really Master Xehanort?_

_I need to know._

_But I first need to escape._

The Remnant seemed almost conflicted, almost as if trying to decide if I was friend or foe. I scanned my area, thanking Kingdom Hearts for this momentary pause in the fight.

_The way I came is blocked by the Remnant. I can't go to my sides; I would be caught easily by it. _

_I guess the only way is up._

The Remnant decided then that I was an enemy and began attacking me with powerful keyblade blows. It missed me by an inch, but I felt the shock waves of the Keyblade as it landed in the nearby ground. I jumped up to the first ledge and began to ascend up the small plateau. The Remnant took a moment to pull its keyblade out of the ground and went in pursuit. I jumped up the makeshift "stairs" of the plateau, jumping from ledge to ledge. Before I could get too far, the Remnant has already caught up to me and, in blinding speeds, knocked the wind out of me with its keyblade. I doubled over, almost falling off the cliff side.

_Damn, this Remnant is tough. It's extremely fast and strong. This spirit sure was reckless, though._

_Wait, reckless..._

_That's it!_

I recovered fast and dodged the next blow right on time by rolling out of the way. I jumped to my feel and hit it with a few minor blows. I jumped up to the next ledge, then taunted it by using a fire spell I learned from Lea. The Remnant began to take a blow at me, but I swiftly moved out of the way and jumped to the next ledge. The small ledge disconnected from the plateau and fell right on top of the Remnant. The Remnant seemed to be crushed, but then it threw the rock off, seemilgly unfazed. He continued in pursuit and was a ledge under me. He, again, slashed under my feet and I jumped away on time. The Remnant was crushed by another giant rock, only this time, the rock was much bigger. Yet, the rock was thrown aside again with ease, the Remnant once again in pursuit. By now, I've already made it to the summit, but the Remnant was fast, and made it up to the summit as well.

_I hope this works_

I then slashed the ground near the cliff top where the Remnant stood, weakening the ground. The Remnant began striking where I was previously, cracks forming where he recently hit. I effectively moved in a semicircle, from ledge to ledge, the Remnant following me. Once a clear line of cracks was formed, I jumped back on the other side of the line. The Remnant tried for another blow, but I effectively blocked it and threw it back. I, then, gathered a lot of energy into my Keyblade. Light began forming into an orb the size of a soccer ball. The Remnant charged at me, readying a powerful blow.

That's when I shot the ground.

The ground under the Remnant began shaking as it collapsed under it. The Remnant fell backwards with the rest of that part of the cliff top, screeching as it fell. I didn't waste any time to throw my keyblades into the air and summoning my Harley. The Harley came just as the Remnant hit the ground and I flew away.

I made it back to Kairi, who was finishing up a bag of chips. She stared at me accusingly as she saw me come in with my Harley.

"Where have you been…and what HAPPENED to you?" Kairi looked at me in shock, "Your Armor is dented!"

"I well…I got into a fight with a dangerous spirit." There was no point keeping the truth from Kairi.

"We need to get out of here," I began to climb onto the Harley, "It could be back any minute."

"WHAT will be back?" Kairi looked scared.

"It's not important, let's GO." Kairi climbed on with me hastily and we soon headed off into the Inbetween.

* * *

After some time, I finally found Master Yen Sid's tower. I entered the world, looking over at the mysterious landscape it presented. His world only consisted of a single stretch of small land occupied by a twisting tower. The rest of the world was a sea of orange clouds and a few mountain peaks that poked out. I landed in front of the gates and woke Kairi.

"Are we finally here?" She moaned from exhaustion.

"Yes," I told her as I dismissed my Harley and my Armor.

We entered the tower where a circular room hosted many twisting steps. Kairi began to ascend when I pulled her back.

"Those steps lead up into a maze of illusions," I explained to her, "Master Yen Sid told me that it was meant to keep those who threatened the tower out, so he taught me how to bypass the maze." I knocked on the wall next to where the stairs began in a pattern, which opened a secret compartment with a keyhole. I summoned Oblivion and unlocked the keyhole.

"Now we can climb the stairs without running into trouble," I began to climb the stairs.

"Ah," Kairi nodded and she followed. The stairs led up to a wooden door, which I also unlocked with Oblivion. The door opened and I found Master Yen Sid looking into a crystal ball inside. He looked up at me, then at Kairi.

"Emiri, I see you managed to escape," Yen Sid pointed out in his usual monotone voice. I did notice a hint of relief in his voice, and I smiled at that.

"Master Yen Sid," I bowed respectfully. Kairi looked around awkwardly, but then copied me and bowed as well.

"Master, I have found out that…"

"That she possesses the ability to wield the keyblade," Master Yen Sid finished, "Yes, I'm aware of her abilities, although I never imagined she would awake so young without a proper master."

"Kairi," Yen Sid turned to her, "You posses the Keyblade now. This means you are destined for the responsibility of protecting the worlds. However, I will offer you one chance to return to a normal life. You can live a normal life once again, if you wish. If you do decide to take the role as Keybearer, you will never be able to return back to that normal life."

"I understand, Master," Kairi's eyes gleamed of confidence, "Emiri also offered me a normal life. But I must make sure that no one suffers again to losing their home, their family." Kairi began to waver a little bit, but firmly held herself, "I will accept the role as Keybearer to protect and serve the Worlds."

"Then I will enable you to take your place as a Guardian," Yen Sid spoke as he turned his gaze to Emiri.

"Emiri, I trust that you will stay by Kairi's side and make sure she is protected."

"I will, Master."

"And Kairi, make sure Emiri never strays from the light."

"I will, Master."

_What? Does the Master think I'll stray from the light? _I was a little bothered by that statement, but I shook it off.

"I will contact the King. He will, from there, take you on as apprentices and teach you everything I have taught him."

"Thank you, Master," we both bowed.

"The Gummi ship will be waiting for you to depart in a half an hour. Until then, gather some supplies from the store room on the door to the right," He pointed towards the door, which flickered open on its own. "I will have one of my servants pilot the slip to Disney Castle, where you will stay until the time comes for the Mark of Mastery Exam.

"Until then, I must seal the Worlds off and sever the Lanes Inbetween. I cannot have the Heartless invade any other worlds, so I need to cut them off."

"I understand, Master," we both said and began to head for the door. I still felt nervous.

_But what about Arch? How will I find him? How will I search for the person who destroyed my home? What about the three apprentices, the Remnant?_

"Emiri," Yen Sid turned to me. Kairi has already left the room.

"I know you must be worried about your friend, Arch. I can assure you that he is safe in another world," I breathed a sigh of relief, "As for anything else, you must put it aside so you may train to protect the Worlds. When the time comes, I will explain to you everything you need to know."

"I understand, Master," I nodded and walked into the back room.

_I need to train, train to take the one who took everything away from me. From that damn Xehanort, from whoever destroyed my Master and my home. For the sake of the apprentices, for the sake of Master Ansem, Isa, Lea, everyone._

_But when will my day come?_

* * *

**I'm hoping to make Kairi a lot cooler in this fanfic. Hint: She will be out of her character in future chapters, but I really think it's for the better. **

**Reminder: If you didn't read it on my profile, I have revised some of the previous chapters on 7/9/12. Just some minor descriptions, fixing any mistakes. DON'T WORRY, the plot wasn't affected at all. If you want to read it, you can reread it.  
**

**ALSO: Spoiler - she isn't going to be the seventh princess of light. But there will be one. WHO IS IT? DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMM. (grins evily)**_  
_

**Make sure to REVIEW!  
**


	18. Storm

**This is where we truly begin Part II of this multi-part story. This follows more along the arc of KH1, well, sort of. It wouldn't be a fan-fic If I didn't take _some_ creative liberties. And the appearance of someone very important happens in this Part. Hope you like it, I stayed up late tonight just to write it.  
**

**Also, if you see a {1}, that's an author's footnote. Just so you know.  
**

* * *

"Your majesty," The head knight and mage announced their arrival with a formal blow, and then stood at attention. The large white throne room of Disney castle was nearly vacant except for the three. A feeling of tension was in the air as the unsure King paced in troubling thought next to his throne, which stood lonely at the center back of the room. The duck mage shifted nervously in his purple robes with a concerned look on his face. The dog knight acted similarly, scratching his head with his armored hand in concern as he shifted nervously. The King turned and faced him.

"Donald. Goofy," he addressed them in a stressed tone. He turned to face his loyal companions, who out of habit stressed their posture even more.

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" Goofy's asked.

"Something's come up. I have to leave the castle," the King's expression turned stone cold, opposite to his usual behavior.

"But why?" Donald asked abruptly. His tone was challenging, but out of worry.

"The threat has come sooner than I expected. I received word from my Master," King Mickey clarified.

"You mean…" The knight stopped, realization hitting him.

"Yes. I need you to search for the Key," the King began picking at the pickets of his red traveling clothes. He pulled out a letter with his official seal on it.

"Please give this to Minnie for me, will ya?" The King's tone saddened, "It'll explain everything to her."

"And I need you to make sure word of why I left doesn't touch the ears of either Emiri nor Kairi," Mickey warned the two, "This threat is too dangerous, even for them."

"Understood," The mage and knight said in unison.

The mage turned his head for a minute, registering movement from behind him. The duck scanned the area to see nothing out of place.

"Are you all right, Donald?" the knight tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine," the duck removed Goofy's hand rashly, shaking off his suspicions.

* * *

I stared out at the sunset on top of a grassy hill. The light was beginning to fade into the night as the light sank into the rolling hills in the distance. I smiled, but then frowned.

_It's just like the ones I used to watch with Lea._

I tried not to linger too much on the nostalgia as I mentally kicked the thought to the deeper parts of my mind.

_There's nothing you can do, Emiri. That was over seven years ago. I need to let it go._

_ Well, at least that bastard Xehanort was lost as well. _I settled at that.

"Emiri," a familiar voice sounded behind me and I turned to see Kairi standing there. The girl was dressed in a white training shirt, jeans, and red casual shoes. She also had a sleeveless red jacket and leather chest bands similar to my own, except for with the Radiant Gardens emblem on it, a simple heart, and similar bands also decorating her waist. She also wore a pair of red, fingerless gloves, which snugly fitted around her hands. Her ruffled maroon hair, with the long bangs that covered her eyes from the wind couldn't even hide the gleaming excitement in her eye as she climb up the hill where I sat.

"What is it Kairi?" I forgot about the thought as I smiled at my good friend, who was trying to catch her breath. My own appearance has changed. I now wore a purple shirt, jeans and black casual shoes, except I also wore an armored leather battle corset over my shirt, similar to the one the lost apprentice known as Aqua once wore. I had a purple sleeveless jacket over everything with two vertical white stripes running down on the front. I still had my leather waist and chest band with the same emblem representing the Land of Departure, as well as my black armor, which now extended down from my shoulders to my elbows. Black, fingerless gloves fitted on my hands, worn from training. I also wore my Wayfinder, the black one I made so long ago… closely around my neck.

"I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on the King, but I think our opportunity has come," Kairi's squealed in excitement.

"What could possibly have you this worked up?" my curiosity peaked as her grin got bigger.

"The King is about to leave on business for Master Yen Sid. This could be our chance!" I realized right there what she meant.

"You don't mean."

"Let's try to see other worlds!" Kairi exclaimed, but quickly tried to calm herself. The fourteen year old girl still had some of her cheerfulness from her younger years; either that or Disney Castle's sometimes overwhelming positivity has gotten to her.

"I guess it's finally time," I smiled at the thought of finally leaving Disney Castle. Not that I didn't like the place I lived and trained in for the last seven years; over time, I've grown quite fond of this world. The King and his subjects were very welcoming and took us in with great compassion considering the tragedy that occurred many years ago. We were treated just like anyone else, and we got along with everybody who resided in the castle.

I was further grateful that the King taught Kairi how to wield the Keyblade as well as further advance both of our skills with new techniques the King learned from Yen Sid. Kairi as from since then become an excellent and balanced wielder, an excellent defender and magic user, courtesy of the knight and mage of the castle. I mainly stuck to offense, learning a little magic, but furthering in my duel wielding style as well as learning how to use and manipulate the light.

"I heard him say to Donald and Goofy, however, not to tell us," Kairi's smile began to fade.

"Hmm…Ah," I smiled as ideas already piled in my head.

"I know that look," Kairi looked worried as my evil grin came to my face, "that face has never gotten us anywhere good, Emiri."

"Don't worry," I tried to reassure her, "I think I can convince him."

* * *

Night has already befallen Disney Castle. The stars were out, twinkling in the sky as to offer protection to the famous Cornerstone Castle. The lights from the castle have already dimmed, and only the sound of crickets – perhaps Jiminy Cricket himself? – sounded in the peaceful night. A figure walked the halls of the castle, turning to enter the courtyard. The King scanned the area suspiciously as he stepped foot into the courtyard. He made it as far to the middle of the garden when two figures came up from behind him. One of the figures poked the King on his back.

"Ah!" the King jumped and spun around, "Oh, it's just you."

"We're all ready, your majesty," Goofy announced loudly.

"Quiet, you big palooka," Donald scolded the knight, "Or you'll wake up the entire castle!"

"Sorry," Goofy scratched his head embarrassed. The knight and mage have changed appearance, Donald now wearing a zipped up tunic and a sailors hat (also with a zipper) and is carrying his staff, a purple crooked staff with a brown buckled wizard's hat crowning the weapon. Goofy's appearance is now without his armor, but rather a green turtleneck sweater with a black multi-pocketed vest and tan cargo pants. He also wears a yellow beanie on top of his head with goggles around the beanie. His weapon, a yellow shield, proudly presents the King's seal decorated on it.

"Did you deliver the letter to Minnie?" The King asked.

"It'll be waiting for her in the morning," Donald confirmed.

"And you weren't followed?"

"Yes sir!" Goofy replied loud and enthusiastically.

"Shhh!" Donald shushed the knight once again.

"Sorry," the knight responded.

"Going somewhere, you're majesty?" a voice sardonically asked.

Kairi and I appeared from behind the hedge in front of the three.

"Emiri! Kairi!" the King turned in shock.

"I know you're leaving, your majesty," Kairi said to the mouse king, "Please, take us with you."

I laughed internally at this. _Just like with Riku soo many years ago. _Just thinking of the silver haired boy brought more irony to the situation.

"I'm sorry, I can't," the King replied curtly, "This is much too dangerous."

"But we are keyblade wielders," I pointed out, "My job is to protect the Realm of Light, no matter what the threat is. Kairi took up that oath sever years ago as well." I paused. "It would dishonor our Masters to not let us go."

The King looked troubled after my statement. From living with the King, he was either trying to find a way to let us down nicely or he was seriously considering this. I sincerely hoped it was the latter.

"At the least, I guess it is only fair for me to tell you what's going on then," the King turned to us. The face he wore displayed how serious the matter was, worry replacing the excitement I felt earlier as he began explaining.

"As you know, several years ago, the Heartless invaded the dead world of Hollow Bastion," the King began. I cringed at the name, knowing the true name of the world being Radiant Gardens, but I didn't bother to correct him.

"Master Yen Sid sealed the worlds off to further prevent the spread of Heartless, hoping that the threat would go away. We hoped it would."

"But someone opened another gate to the realm of darkness, in another world. We don't know who opened the gate, but worlds have been blinking out," the Kings voice was grave, "I have to find the Keyblade of the Dark Realm while Donald and Goofy search for the Keybearer of the Realm of Light."

Kairi looked baffled, but I completely understood what the King was talking about. When I arrived in Disney Castle, I continued my research on Kingdom Hearts from the King's library. Since then, I've studied the Keyblade war, furthering on the knowledge of the power Yen Sid warned me of. The power itself was never clarified in the several accounts of historic texts I read, however, I've come to learn of something else. A Keyblade of special talents existed during the war, one which chose it's wielder at birth instead of the keyblade ceremony, the original way of passing down the ability of guardianship. This Keyblade has the ability to seal or release the gates of the hearts of Worlds. Also, an anti form existed as well in a separate plain known as the Realm of Darkness. A particular fact also further interested me, two other Keyblades in which held darker properties. The accounts never specified on their abilities, much to my disappointment, but the accounts did say they were obtained through special means. This only baffled me; I wondered whether or not they had any connection to the Chain of Revelations or Kingdom Hearts.

I quickly explained this to Kairi, who took in the information quickly.

"So we need to seal the worlds from the Heartless one by one and seal the Heart of all Worlds?" Kairi basically summed up.

"Yup," the King said, "But we don't know who has the Keyblade. I know a group who also lived in Hollow Bastion who might be able to help us."

"I understand, you majesty," my eyes showed sympathy, "that's why I think you'll need our help."

"Please, let us help you," Kairi extended her hand to the King. I quickly followed the jester; the King looked at us intensely, seemingly deciding whether or not to trust us with this mission.

The King sighed. "All right," the King gave in, "I can't say I wasn't back when I was apprentices." He smiled at the fond memories. Kairi and I exchanged excited smiles, anticipation shaking our bones.

"Thank you, King Mickey!" Kairi exclaimed and hugged the mouse. I smiled, hanging back as Kairi let go of the King.

"In that case, we can depart in the morning," King Mickey said as he headed off with Donald and Goofy back to their beds.

* * *

The sun shined as it hovered barely over the horizon. Dawn settled in and I was already up, packing the last of my clothing, Potions, Ethers, and other items for the journey ahead. The King told us right before bed to meet in the throne room after packing. I threw my pack over my back and headed out into the hallway. I met Kairi as I exited my room, anticipation and excitement all over her face.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this!"**{1}** Kairi exclaimed, "My first chance to prove myself as a Keybearer."

"Kairi," I had to smile at the naivety of my friend, but turned serious, "Just remember, this journey isn't going to be an easy one."

"I know," Kairi calmed down, "I just, when you saved me years ago, I always wanted to be able to do that. I want to help people." Her eyes were completely earnest, showing the dedication of the red head.

"I know you do," I smiled, "You really are a good person."

"Thanks, Emiri," Kairi smiled cheerfully, "Let's go." Her head nodded in determination.

We walked down the hallway to meet the King in the throne room. The King, Knight, and Wizard were wishing off Queen Minnie and Daisy when we entered.

"Good luck, my King," Queen Minnie held his hands and kissed him farewell. Donald received a different good-bye from Daisy.

"Make sure you're not late for our date!" Daisy scolded Donald teasingly.

"OK," the duck smiled and began to walk off. He quickly turned around.

"We'll come back," Donald reassured her.

"Make sure you do!" the female duck waved.

"Best of luck to you all!" Queen Minnie waved as well.

The King and his party walked up to us, a strong determination their eyes.

"Are you ready?" the King asked the two of us.

"Yes," we replied.

And with that we walked out the door.

* * *

**{1) : Anyone who knows this Disney reference gets a cookie :)**

******Please review! I hope I wrote the Disney Characters not too OOC (although you won't be seeing much of Mickey after this)**


	19. The Call to Action

**This is where we truly begin Part II of this multi-part story. This follows more along the arc of KH1, well, sort of. It wouldn't be a fan-fic If I didn't take _some_ creative liberties. And the appearance of someone very important happens in this Part. Hope you like it, I stayed up late tonight just to write it.  
**

**Also, if you see a {1}, that's an author's footnote. Just so you know.  
**

* * *

"Your majesty," The head knight and mage announced their arrival with a formal blow, and then stood at attention. The large white throne room of Disney castle was nearly vacant except for the three. A feeling of tension was in the air as the unsure King paced in troubling thought next to his throne, which stood lonely at the center back of the room. The duck mage shifted nervously in his purple robes with a concerned look on his face. The dog knight acted similarly, scratching his head with his armored hand in concern as he shifted nervously. The King turned and faced him.

"Donald. Goofy," he addressed them in a stressed tone. He turned to face his loyal companions, who out of habit stressed their posture even more.

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" Goofy's asked.

"Something's come up. I have to leave the castle," the King's expression turned stone cold, opposite to his usual behavior.

"But why?" Donald asked abruptly. His tone was challenging, but out of worry.

"The threat has come sooner than I expected. I received word from my Master," King Mickey clarified.

"You mean…" The knight stopped, realization hitting him.

"Yes. I need you to search for the Key," the King began picking at the pickets of his red traveling clothes. He pulled out a letter with his official seal on it.

"Please give this to Minnie for me, will ya?" The King's tone saddened, "It'll explain everything to her."

"And I need you to make sure word of why I left doesn't touch the ears of either Emiri nor Kairi," Mickey warned the two, "This threat is too dangerous, even for them."

"Understood," The mage and knight said in unison.

The mage turned his head for a minute, registering movement from behind him. The duck scanned the area to see nothing out of place.

"Are you all right, Donald?" the knight tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine," the duck removed Goofy's hand rashly, shaking off his suspicions.

* * *

I stared out at the sunset on top of a grassy hill. The light was beginning to fade into the night as the light sank into the rolling hills in the distance. I smiled, but then frowned.

_It's just like the ones I used to watch with Lea._

I tried not to linger too much on the nostalgia as I mentally kicked the thought to the deeper parts of my mind.

_There's nothing you can do, Emiri. That was over seven years ago. I need to let it go._

_ Well, at least that bastard Xehanort was lost as well. _I settled at that.

"Emiri," a familiar voice sounded behind me and I turned to see Kairi standing there. The girl was dressed in a white training shirt, jeans, and red casual shoes. She also had a sleeveless red jacket and leather chest bands similar to my own, except for with the Radiant Gardens emblem on it, a simple heart, and similar bands also decorating her waist. She also wore a pair of red, fingerless gloves, which snugly fitted around her hands. Her ruffled maroon hair, with the long bangs that covered her eyes from the wind couldn't even hide the gleaming excitement in her eye as she climb up the hill where I sat.

"What is it Kairi?" I forgot about the thought as I smiled at my good friend, who was trying to catch her breath. My own appearance has changed. I now wore a purple shirt, jeans and black casual shoes, except I also wore an armored leather battle corset over my shirt, similar to the one the lost apprentice known as Aqua once wore. I had a purple sleeveless jacket over everything with two vertical white stripes running down on the front. I still had my leather waist and chest band with the same emblem representing the Land of Departure, as well as my black armor, which now extended down from my shoulders to my elbows. Black, fingerless gloves fitted on my hands, worn from training. I also wore my Wayfinder, the black one I made so long ago… closely around my neck.

"I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on the King, but I think our opportunity has come," Kairi's squealed in excitement.

"What could possibly have you this worked up?" my curiosity peaked as her grin got bigger.

"The King is about to leave on business for Master Yen Sid. This could be our chance!" I realized right there what she meant.

"You don't mean."

"Let's try to see other worlds!" Kairi exclaimed, but quickly tried to calm herself. The fourteen year old girl still had some of her cheerfulness from her younger years; either that or Disney Castle's sometimes overwhelming positivity has gotten to her.

"I guess it's finally time," I smiled at the thought of finally leaving Disney Castle. Not that I didn't like the place I lived and trained in for the last seven years; over time, I've grown quite fond of this world. The King and his subjects were very welcoming and took us in with great compassion considering the tragedy that occurred many years ago. We were treated just like anyone else, and we got along with everybody who resided in the castle.

I was further grateful that the King taught Kairi how to wield the Keyblade as well as further advance both of our skills with new techniques the King learned from Yen Sid. Kairi as from since then become an excellent and balanced wielder, an excellent defender and magic user, courtesy of the knight and mage of the castle. I mainly stuck to offense, learning a little magic, but furthering in my duel wielding style as well as learning how to use and manipulate the light.

"I heard him say to Donald and Goofy, however, not to tell us," Kairi's smile began to fade.

"Hmm…Ah," I smiled as ideas already piled in my head.

"I know that look," Kairi looked worried as my evil grin came to my face, "that face has never gotten us anywhere good, Emiri."

"Don't worry," I tried to reassure her, "I think I can convince him."

* * *

Night has already befallen Disney Castle. The stars were out, twinkling in the sky as to offer protection to the famous Cornerstone Castle. The lights from the castle have already dimmed, and only the sound of crickets – perhaps Jiminy Cricket himself? – sounded in the peaceful night. A figure walked the halls of the castle, turning to enter the courtyard. The King scanned the area suspiciously as he stepped foot into the courtyard. He made it as far to the middle of the garden when two figures came up from behind him. One of the figures poked the King on his back.

"Ah!" the King jumped and spun around, "Oh, it's just you."

"We're all ready, your majesty," Goofy announced loudly.

"Quiet, you big palooka," Donald scolded the knight, "Or you'll wake up the entire castle!"

"Sorry," Goofy scratched his head embarrassed. The knight and mage have changed appearance, Donald now wearing a zipped up tunic and a sailors hat (also with a zipper) and is carrying his staff, a purple crooked staff with a brown buckled wizard's hat crowning the weapon. Goofy's appearance is now without his armor, but rather a green turtleneck sweater with a black multi-pocketed vest and tan cargo pants. He also wears a yellow beanie on top of his head with goggles around the beanie. His weapon, a yellow shield, proudly presents the King's seal decorated on it.

"Did you deliver the letter to Minnie?" The King asked.

"It'll be waiting for her in the morning," Donald confirmed.

"And you weren't followed?"

"Yes sir!" Goofy replied loud and enthusiastically.

"Shhh!" Donald shushed the knight once again.

"Sorry," the knight responded.

"Going somewhere, you're majesty?" a voice sardonically asked.

Kairi and I appeared from behind the hedge in front of the three.

"Emiri! Kairi!" the King turned in shock.

"I know you're leaving, your majesty," Kairi said to the mouse king, "Please, take us with you."

I laughed internally at this. _Just like with Riku soo many years ago. _Just thinking of the silver haired boy brought more irony to the situation.

"I'm sorry, I can't," the King replied curtly, "This is much too dangerous."

"But we are keyblade wielders," I pointed out, "My job is to protect the Realm of Light, no matter what the threat is. Kairi took up that oath sever years ago as well." I paused. "It would dishonor our Masters to not let us go."

The King looked troubled after my statement. From living with the King, he was either trying to find a way to let us down nicely or he was seriously considering this. I sincerely hoped it was the latter.

"At the least, I guess it is only fair for me to tell you what's going on then," the King turned to us. The face he wore displayed how serious the matter was, worry replacing the excitement I felt earlier as he began explaining.

"As you know, several years ago, the Heartless invaded the dead world of Hollow Bastion," the King began. I cringed at the name, knowing the true name of the world being Radiant Gardens, but I didn't bother to correct him.

"Master Yen Sid sealed the worlds off to further prevent the spread of Heartless, hoping that the threat would go away. We hoped it would."

"But someone opened another gate to the realm of darkness, in another world. We don't know who opened the gate, but worlds have been blinking out," the Kings voice was grave, "I have to find the Keyblade of the Dark Realm while Donald and Goofy search for the Keybearer of the Realm of Light."

Kairi looked baffled, but I completely understood what the King was talking about. When I arrived in Disney Castle, I continued my research on Kingdom Hearts from the King's library. Since then, I've studied the Keyblade war, furthering on the knowledge of the power Yen Sid warned me of. The power itself was never clarified in the several accounts of historic texts I read, however, I've come to learn of something else. A Keyblade of special talents existed during the war, one which chose it's wielder at birth instead of the keyblade ceremony, the original way of passing down the ability of guardianship. This Keyblade has the ability to seal or release the gates of the hearts of Worlds. Also, an anti form existed as well in a separate plain known as the Realm of Darkness. A particular fact also further interested me, two other Keyblades in which held darker properties. The accounts never specified on their abilities, much to my disappointment, but the accounts did say they were obtained through special means. This only baffled me; I wondered whether or not they had any connection to the Chain of Revelations or Kingdom Hearts.

I quickly explained this to Kairi, who took in the information quickly.

"So we need to seal the worlds from the Heartless one by one and seal the Heart of all Worlds?" Kairi basically summed up.

"Yup," the King said, "But we don't know who has the Keyblade. I know a group who also lived in Hollow Bastion who might be able to help us."

"I understand, you majesty," my eyes showed sympathy, "that's why I think you'll need our help."

"Please, let us help you," Kairi extended her hand to the King. I quickly followed the jester; the King looked at us intensely, seemingly deciding whether or not to trust us with this mission.

The King sighed. "All right," the King gave in, "I can't say I wasn't back when I was apprentices." He smiled at the fond memories. Kairi and I exchanged excited smiles, anticipation shaking our bones.

"Thank you, King Mickey!" Kairi exclaimed and hugged the mouse. I smiled, hanging back as Kairi let go of the King.

"In that case, we can depart in the morning," King Mickey said as he headed off with Donald and Goofy back to their beds.

* * *

The sun shined as it hovered barely over the horizon. Dawn settled in and I was already up, packing the last of my clothing, Potions, Ethers, and other items for the journey ahead. The King told us right before bed to meet in the throne room after packing. I threw my pack over my back and headed out into the hallway. I met Kairi as I exited my room, anticipation and excitement all over her face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!"**{1}** Kairi exclaimed, "My first chance to prove myself as a Keybearer."

"Kairi," I had to smile at the naivety of my friend, but turned serious, "Just remember, this journey isn't going to be an easy one."

"I know," Kairi calmed down, "I just, when you saved me years ago, I always wanted to be able to do that. I want to help people." Her eyes were completely earnest, showing the dedication of the red head.

"I know you do," I smiled, "You really are a good person."

"Thanks, Emiri," Kairi smiled cheerfully, "Let's go." Her head nodded in determination.

We walked down the hallway to meet the King in the throne room. The King, Knight, and Wizard were wishing off Queen Minnie and Daisy when we entered.

"Good luck, my King," Queen Minnie held his hands and kissed him farewell. Donald received a different good-bye from Daisy.

"Make sure you're not late for our date!" Daisy scolded Donald teasingly.

"OK," the duck smiled and began to walk off. He quickly turned around.

"We'll come back," Donald reassured her.

"Make sure you do!" the female duck waved.

"Best of luck to you all!" Queen Minnie waved as well.

The King and his party walked up to us, a strong determination their eyes.

"Are you ready?" the King asked the two of us.

"Yes," we replied.

And with that we walked out the door.

* * *

**{1) : Anyone who knows this Disney reference gets a cookie :)**

******Please review! I hope I wrote the Disney Characters not too OOC (although you won't be seeing much of Mickey after this)**


	20. The Mission

**Here's a prep and set-up chapter for you. It's really important though, because the roles set for Emiri and Kairi ARE NOT the same as Donald and Goofy. Just so you know, unlike the original ark, no one at this point really understands the true nature of Heartless, only of their existence and theories left from research and recollections of the Keyblade Wars. Important to keep in mind for future chapters.**

**Just a reminder, {1} means footnote, which is at the end of the chapter.  
**

* * *

"Prepping Gummi Transport," a cheery voice of a chipmunk declared. Chip saluted as the King's party, Kairi, and I entered the Gummi Garage, a place usually off limits to the castle residents. In truth, I never even had seen it before up till now. Gears spun in never-ending cycles, working in unison like a flawless army. Pipes puffed smoke as steam powered engines ran the central electricity of the gummi garage, providing power to the entire Kingdom. The King had a strict policy against harming the environment, so everything ran on natural sources. Even the fuel used to create fire was strictly run on mystic sources rather than fossil fuels.

The metal platform in which we currently stood on leads off onto a metal path, which wrapped around the interior wall to the right. The path came to a halt at another platform, which bordered our means of transportation, the Gummi ship.

To briefly explain, there are three methods of transport between worlds. One is by objects created with special mystic properties that repel the void of the In-Between, such as my Armor or a Star Shard. The second means is by Gummi Ships. Gummi blocks, shortly explained, are special naturally found materials which can be built into vessels that also can travel the In-Between. The third method is by dark portal. However, this method is forbidden by the Masters and is only used by beings of Darkness, such as Heartless or those creatures who destroyed my home…

"Running a check on all functions," Chip's twin, Dale informed the incoming party. The Gummi ship presented before us is the King's special vessel, it is never used unless if it is an emergency.**{1}** The part was about to continue to the ship when the King stopped in his tracks.

"This is as far as I will go with everybody," the King's demeanor showed seriousness, but I could tell from his expression that he was also saddened by the divergence of himself and his subjects, no, friends.

"I sent a message to Master Yen Sid, asking him for help on our voyage. He said he would help stock supplies for the four of you." He turned to Kairi. "He also told me he had something special for you, Kairi."

"Got it. Are you sure you don't need any help, King Mickey?" Kairi asked, concerned.

"I need to do my mission alone. It's much too dangerous for anybody else to risk. I'm sorry everybody."

"I understand you need to do what you must," I nodded. I felt a pang of nervousness, as I recognized the King's mission will bring him so close to the darkness. I trusted the monarch's light will be enough, but I couldn't help to still worry about him.

I was reminded the reason why I so eagerly wanted to help the King. It wasn't for getting out of this world, in truth; I didn't care about exploring other worlds. I only want to prevent anything like what happened in the Land of Departure and Radiant Gardens to never happen again. No one should have to suffer the way Kairi did when I brought her to Disney Castle, how the three apprentices suffered at the hand of Master Xehanort.

_Xehanort…_

There was another reason why I needed to take this mission. I needed to make sure Xehanort was truly destroyed. After what happened that day, I understood that Master Xehanort took the body of another person and likely suffered from memory loss; however, he hasn't lost his true nature under all his ignorance of his true self. If he was attacked by a Heartless and was destroyed, I truly didn't know.

And if he did lose his heart…neither Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, nor myself truly knew what happens to someone when they lose their Heart. The only knowledge I can have any form of faith in was Master Ansem's theory. He, after all, was the main authority when it came to the Heart and knew more than most people about its properties. He called it the Emblem theory, believing when a person either is overcome by Heartless or is overcome by the darkness in their hearts, their hearts are shrouded in darkness and become a type of Heartless, known as the Emblem Heartless. Unlike the Purebloods, the type of Heartless which originate from the polar world in which we reside, known as the Dark Realm, they are Heartless ironically in possession of Hearts. I always dismissed his theory as too radical, however; I couldn't truly rely on that answer.

_Does a Heartless really form when one submits to the darkness? _

That question never stopped haunting me. I tried to shake the theory; the idea of a Heartless forming from a darkened heart seemed ridiculous if the Heartless didn't have hearts. However, part of me did believe that such a theory could be true.

_But if that is true, then that means…_

_ Xehanort could very well be alive…_

"Emiri, Emiri?" Kairi shook her hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my train of thought, looking at the maroon haired Keybearer. Her eyes were filled with concern, watching me as she tried to decipher what was on my mind.

"Yea, sorry. I spaced out there for a minute," I smiled in embarrassment, "What did you say again?"

"The King already left after waving in good-bye," Kairi told me, "we're also are about to depart. We need to board the ship." Kairi trotted off towards the ship before I could respond.

_Just like Lea used to do._

I tried to silence my nostalgia after that thought and pursued after my best friend.

* * *

"He could be alive," I sworn I heard Storm say under her breath tensely. I stared up at the cloaked woman questionably.

"Are you OK?" I asked Storm. Storm quickly returned my gaze, or at least I believed she did, for her face was still hidden. She nodded quickly.

"Please, continue," Storm encouraged.

I eyed the woman suspiciously, but quickly averted my gaze and continued on.

* * *

"Is everybody ready?" the obvious voiced of Donald Duck rang in the interior of the Gummi Ship. The ship was nice on the inside, separated into several sectors. The front of the ship, isolated from the rest of the ship besides a single door was an all white room. Controls lined the front of the ship, right below the ships front windshield. Tall, white chairs lined the controls, occupied by Goofy, Kairi, and myself. Donald occupied the chair in the center of the room, the Captain's Chair, which was behind a semicircle of more controls. Donald was typing in a few commands, which, I assumed, were preparations for starting the engine.

"All ready," Goofy confirmed loud and clear.

"All good here!" I waved my hand in mock-salute to the mage. Kairi gave the mage a thumbs-up.

"All systems are a-go!" Chip and Dale's voice were heard over the radio in the ship from the command center of the Gummi Garage.

"Commencing countdown," Chip began the sequence. Donald tensed in anticipation, Goofy following in suit. Kairi seemed weary. I tried to put on a look of confidence for her.

"5…4…3…2…"

"GO!"

The Gummi ship's engines roared as we roared out the Gummi Garage.

* * *

"Wow!" Kairi looked out the windshield into the In-between. Stars speckled the dark plains of the World in-between worlds as we rolled past them to our destination.

"Kairi, you've been in the In-Between before…oh yeah," I stopped myself as Kairi looked at me frankly.

"Being conked out isn't my way of saying I've done something," Kairi placed her hands on her hips, "This will be the first time I ever traveled between worlds!" Kairi emphasized her point with a raised finger. I smiled at the marooned haired girl's enthusiasm, but then turned to the knight and the mage. Goofy was walking around the command room, sipping on a drink, while Donald was setting the auto pilot. I turned to the door that left the room to grab some food. I haven't eaten since we left about two hours ago.

Upon exiting a room, I came upon the main hallways of the ship. Several doors lined the hallway, all similar in appearance except for the door to my immediate left; being the Hatch, the door was armored and well fortified against any threat. I turned to the door to my immediate right and walked into a small kitchen. As you walked in, you would see a small counter lined with cabinets, a microwave oven bolted to the wall, an oven and stove in a break of the counter, a small round table at the center of the room, a snack cabinet with a fridge right next to it, and a single light on the ceiling. I made a beeline to the snack cabinet and quickly retrieved a bag of spicy tortilla chips and walked back to the command room. I walked right into a big mess…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE AUTO-PILOT'S BROKEN?" Donald was yelling. I looked at the controls where Donald sat and saw sparks coming from the busted controls. Goofy had a guilty face, frowning as he looked from his spilt drink to the busted controls.

"I'm sorry, Donald…" the frowning knight moped, "I didn't mean to…"

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO FIX IT!" Donald eyed Goofy furiously.

"Fighting isn't going to fix anything," Kairi was attempting to intervene, however, she was failing as the duck nor the knight acknowledged her. The blame was continuing to be casted on the moping knight until I walked up to him.

"Look," I commanded his attention firmly, "I get Goofy broke the auto pilot is broken, but yelling isn't going to fix anything. You two are best friends; you can get over a broken auto pilot." The mage still insisted on giving me a challenging look, but a glare from me broke through his defenses before he could even act. The mage gave up, and looked into space. I looked to see Kairi give the dog a sympathetic look, which was returned by an attempted smile.

I returned to my seat as we continued through the In-between.

* * *

We eventually made it to Yen Sid's world as we entered through the mystic orange and green clouds. The gummi ship was landed on the little part of the strip of land in which Yen Sid's tower occupied. The party of four advanced up into the castle, no words exchanged. I quickly made my way to unlock the path past the mystic tower's maze and we climbed up the stairs. I knocked on the door, and with a response, we entered the chamber of Master Yen Sid.

The Master sat at his wooden desk in the chamber, overlooking some texts as we entered and stood at attention. The Master set his books down and looked up at the four of us.

"Master Yen Sid," we addressed the master at once.

"I can tell there is some form of discord among you four," the Master simply stated, "If you are to be successful in your mission, you must avoid the many temptations of the darkness. Discord isn't any acception to this; I will avert myself from your affairs so you may have your privacy, so you may talk in the other room." He pointed to our right. "After you have solved this discord, then we may speak."

Kairi and my own gaze fell upon Donald, who looked at the Master in shock. He muttered to himself in aggravation and stumbled off to the other room with the three of us. We closed the door into a small room.

"Well…" I said expectantly at the mage. Kairi fell in suit with me. Goofy seemed to avert his gaze from Donald all together.

"I'm sorry," Donald falsely said. Our frowns on the duck didn't waver.

"What else do I need to do?" the duck wined impetuously.

"We both know you didn't mean a word of that," Donald looked almost shocked not to hear it from me, but rather, from Kairi. He looked at her then to the ground, thinking. Moments passed before he looked up and turned to Goofy.

"Goofy," the knight turned to look at the mage, "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he genuinely apologized.

"It's OK, Donald," Goofy smiled. Donald smiled back at seeing the knight's warm gesture of forgiveness.

"We should go talk to Master Yen Sid," I said to the three. The group nodded and we re-entered Yen Sid's chamber.

* * *

"Remember what has happened here," Yen Sid stated as we stood at attention, "The Darkness is a powerful foe. What you are about to embark on will have many challenges that will arise many forms of discord. Doubts, frustration, pain, anger, _revenge,"_ he seemed to say the last words strongly, "these are all temptations the darkness will use to blind you from the truth and to victimize each one of you.

"The Heartless…" the Master waved his hand and a holographic image of a Shadow appeared in front of us, "…are what you will face in this journey. Emiri, Kairi, you are both very well familiar with what these creatures can bring upon a world. It is key that we find the one who possesses the Key to All Worlds and seal the major Keyhole Worlds before the Heartless can overtake more worlds. Another portal has been opened inside a world supposedly sealed from the darkness and now the connection has been formed between our world and the Dark Realm.

"Donald, Goofy," the two stood at firm attention, "you will be tasked with finding the Keybearer. I currently do not know who possesses the Key to All Worlds, so you should start at the world created as a refuge to the Darkness, Traverse Town. From there, Leon and his group should meet you and assist your mission. Once you find the Keybearer, help train him and seal the Major Keyholes so we can cut off connections form the Dark Realm.

"Emiri, Kairi, you will help Donald and Goofy until the Keybearer is found, from there, you will travel the worlds and try to find clues to the source of the Darkness. Whoever unsealed the Door to Darkness must be stopped. Be careful," I sworn he looked directly at me, "Whoever is orchestrating the Heartless will try to manipulate you to turn to darkness. You must not be deceived."

"This brings me to my next point. Since you will be separated, I believe this should assist your mission. Kairi," he turned to the Keybearer as he searched under his desk. He pulled out a twin set of Armor pieces. The Armor was similar to mine, except maroon colored and a tad smaller. Kairi squealed at seeing the Armor, but quickly adjusted her composure to be respectful towards the Master.

"Thank you," she tried to calm the excitement in her voice as she placed the Armor onto her shoulders. A perfect fit!

"The supplies you'll need can be found in the room in which you recently came from," Yen Sid informed us. Donald and Goofy began heading off to the room with a thank you.

"Master," I interrupted, "Do you have any idea who this person may be?" Donald and Goofy stopped and turned to her the answer.

Master Yen Sid shifted in his seat uncomfortably at my remark. "I am not certain of the identity of the one who opened the door," Yen Sid answered grimly, "however, the world where the door was opened, unfortunately, was Destiny Islands."

* * *

**{1} - basically, the outside of the Gummi ship is just like how it was in Kingdom Hearts 1. If you forgot what it looked like, search it up on Google.**

**Please review!  
**


	21. The Night of the Storm

**This chapter is really just summing up "The Night of the Storm" like in KH1, only with some minor differences. It's really a filler chapter, but no matter, it's still necessary nonetheless. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Dark clouds surrounded the island he knew all too well.

A stormed raged, tearing the sea like wrapping paper. Lightning flashed, lighting the island in the distance briefly before the darkness shrouded it again. He paddled with as much strength as he could muster towards land, not looking back once at the mainland he embarked from. The waves tossed the canoe around, threatening to capsize both the boat and him at any minute. The boat jerked backwards again, receiving a grunt from him as he paddled on. His muscles burning with exhaustion, but that would not deter him…nothing wouldn't stop him from his goal. He had to save the one way he had out of here, his only chance of escaping.

Because Riku knew the door has opened.

* * *

Sora reached the beach of the island as the storm raged on, jumping up frantically onto the pier from his canoe. His eye caught the shape of another canoe and looked to see another one docked at the pier, bouncing around at the restless push and pull of the waves.

_Riku's here._

He quickly scanned the beach, looking for the raft they built together, an idea spawned by the silver headed teen to get out of Destiny Islands and to other worlds.

_Other worlds…_

Sora ran up the coastline, towards the massive tree houses built here by their parents. His eye caught the patch of overgrowth surrounded by the towering trees and cliffs to its left and a waterfall and pond to its right, forming an exclusive path into it.

His secret place, both his and Riku's. Sora looked at it, dropping the panic that originally over took him. The secret place seemed to be calling him…

He entered into it.

The storm was only a booming echo inside the cave behind the overgrowth. Sora walked the dimly lit cave almost trance-like. His mind didn't understand why he was going here at this vital moment, but his body thought otherwise, heeding some importance that this place seemed to possess.

The cave opened up into a room that usually was lit by moonlight at this hour; that would gleam onto the rocks that crowded the clearing. Instead, the room was nearly dark, an ominous light shining down onto the rocks. The sketching on the walls that Riku and he made seemed to reflect that light, creating an ominous green purple color that added onto the creepy scenery.

Then there was the door.

The door was still there in the back of the cave, a wooden door that lacked any way of getting in. On several occasions, Riku and he would attempt to open the door in any way possible, only to notably fail in every attempt. It always stood there, teasing the two in the fact that they could not enter. Right now, the door seemed to beckon to him, waiting for someone to open it.

Sora walked up to the door and touched it. He halted there.

Someone stood behind him.

He quickly turned to face the man in the brown cloak behind him. His face was all but hidden, but Sora still felt the strong gaze of the person who stood before him.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"This world has been connected," a male voice simply stated. Sora stared at him, confused.

"What?" Sora stared at the man.

"Tied to the darkness, completely eclipsed," the cloaked man continued.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sora demanded, more confused than assertive.

"You do not know yet, what lies beyond that door," the man pointed towards the door behind him."

"Does that mean…you're from another world," Sora concluded, "Just like Kairi and Emiri."

"There is so much for you to learn, and yet you understand nothing. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get out of this world with Riku, I'll see what's out there for myself," Sora declared.

"You do not understand anything. Your friend has already tied himself the darkness, this world has been opened to everlasting darkness," the man walked past Sora. He walked straight into the closed wooden door, his figure fading as he passed right through it. Sora stood there, then suddenly realized.

Riku

* * *

Sora ran out of the secret place, towards a shack that bordered the waterfall on the other side. He opened it, revealing a staircase behind the door. He climbed it hastily and opened the door at the top of the staircase, onto a raised part of the land that overlooked the coastline. The rain seemed to have halted completely, but the sky was restless. The wind has ceased, an ominous silence befalling the island. Sora looked up for a second at the sky, noticing something out of place. The clouds were reflecting odd, venomous looking colors, a mixture of purple, green, and black weaving through the clouds like poison. Sora looked beyond the rise, where a wooden bridge connected the main island from a tiny, isolated island past the coastline at the other side of the bridge. Sora saw an unmistakable silhouette standing in the middle of the palm trees on the smaller island, the figure of his friend, Riku. Sora ran up to him. Riku, hearing his footsteps turned to look at the brunette.

"Sora, now it's the time for us to get out of here, away from the islands," Riku's expression was dark, his voice almost pleading.

"Riku, it's too dangerous here. We have to get back home!"

"Sora, if we don't go now, there might not be another chance to ever make it out of this world," Riku pleaded further, "Come with me." Riku extended his hand.

Sora trusted his best friend more than anything. But something was inexplicably off. Sora hesitated to take his friends hands in. He backed away when he saw the darkness.

The darkness began descending from the skies, creating a gaping hole at the epicenter of the storm. The darkness extended, enveloping Riku. Sora rushed up to take Riku's hand, to pull him out of the darkness. The winds battered at him, resisting Sora's attempts to save his best friend. Riku's face seemed triumphant at first, but then the silver haired teen began to panic. His aqua eyes pleaded, but instead out of fear as the darkness engulfed him completely. Sora fell to the ground from the wind's endless bombardment, and stayed there as the spot where Riku stood was empty.

_Riku…_

The darkness did not cease, however. The wind only seemed to get more violent as wisps of darkness filled the air. Sora noticed then that spots of the ground seemed to be covered in darkness. Black creatures, with round heads and bodies, scrawny limbs, yellow eyes, and ant-like antennas appeared from these spots, emerging into the world from which they came. Sora stood in horror as the creatures leaped at him to attack. All that Sora could do is struggle against the several black bodies that overtook him, his hands trying to beat the bodies away. He did not prevail.

_This is the end…I'm going to die here, helpless…_

_ No_

_ NO!_

_ I WON'T GIVE IN!_

A burst of light appeared, knocking away Sora's attackers off of him. A key appeared in his right hand, a gold hilt and a silver shaft, leading up to silver teeth with a crown-indented shape. **{1} **Sora looked at the mysterious weapon, feeling like he knew what it was.

But all the brunette could think about was protecting himself. The creatures launched themselves at Sora. Sora immediately slashed the key at the creatures, which seemed to make contact with them. Sora continued his onslaught at his enemies and in a few hits, the creatures vanished. More of the creatures, however, seemed to come at Sora as if he was a beckoning lighthouse, and even with his new weapon, his confidence faltered. Sora tried not to think about it and instead ran up to his new enemies and swung his keyblade at the creatures. He knocked back the advancing bodies and continued to fight on.

However, success or defeat, nothing would change the brunettes fate. He finished off the Heartless only to find the gaping hole in the sky sucking everything into it like a black hole. Land and sea both rose into the gaping darkness as the islands fell apart. The land was shattered, the ocean was already gone. The last piece of land remaining was the small island he stood on, floating in a sea of darkness. Sora reached out to a plank imbedded in the land, hanging on as the gaping winds tried to suck him in. He hung on helplessly, as the land eroded away to the darkness. His home, lost. His hold was severed as the wind ripped the plank from the ground, pulling Sora into the darkness.

He, too, was lost.

* * *

**{1} - Yes, Sora's keyblade is still the Kingdom Key, hence, my reason for my lack of detail.  
**

**Really, it was a filler chapter, but review anyways.**


	22. Pandora's Box

**Sorry I haven't posed in a bit. I needed to be very careful with how I proceed in these next few chapters. This one is mostly a battle filler chapter, but I hope you like it! Not to mention, you get a little treat in this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

"All people who exist in the world live with light and darkness in their hearts. You cannot separate them, for it destroys the balance of the Worlds. That is why the warriors of Light exist, the Keybearers, to prevent the light from succumbing to the Darkness. That is something Master Eraqus told me and Master Yen Sid reminded me before I embarked to find the Key to All Worlds."

I looked at Riku and Storm as I paused. Riku looked up at me with a form of pity, but mostly understanding, and while Storm's eyes were still hidden, I felt a pang of sympathy from the cloaked woman. I laughed bitterly at their reactions, remembering what happened only some time ago before looking back at them.

"The truth is, I still don't fully understand what that means," I admitted bitterly. I continued.

* * *

"Where is this Traverse Town anyways?" Donald wondered aloud impatiently. I glanced over at the duck, who was tinkering with his feathers in annoyance. "The autopilot is broken, and now we have only a map. I don't even know where we are."

"Don't worry, we'll get there," Kairi smiled reassuringly, and then turned to me, "Say, Emiri, you've done this once…do you happen to know where we're going?"

I turned to the red clad girl and shook my head, "I just was lucky last time I even knew where Master Yen Sid's tower was. I didn't even know this world existed, much less for a world to be a refuge from the Darkness." My Master never mentioned such a world, probably since he thought the Worlds would never need it. I shrugged off the skepticism of my Master's knowledge and instead focused on Kairi, who moaned in disappointment.

"We're never going to get there…" Kairi complained and sighed for dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes when she sighed. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if we'd get there at all, since the only experienced person in Disney Castle when I came to traveling the Inbetween was caught up in a way to find the Anti-Blade. I couldn't help but moan as well. I tried to use the silence as a moment of peace, to think of a way of how to get there. Sadly, that moment didn't last for long.

"Incoming Heartless!" The knight yelled and pointed out the windshield. Right in front of us were several battalions of Heartless ships, roaring in like massive waves. Donald, who was currently piloting, could only watch in awed horror as the first wave of attacks were fired.

"DODGE!" I yelled at the duck in panic. After a startled squawk, the duck piloted the ship upward, over the masses of Heartless ships, which now occupied the space we were recently in. I fell back into the wall, which halted me with a stone cold vengeance. My back was incredibly sore by the time I recovered and got up.

"Next time, warn me before you do something that CRAZY!" I lectured the duck as I sat down once again. The duck grumbled and I could make out, "you're welcome," as he focused himself once more on piloting, falling back to give us some distance. The Heartless ships began to re-amass and I knew we had to take this moment. I quickly got up, turning to grab a wireless radio headset before running over to Kairi.

"Come on," I forced her up by pulling on her wrist and dragged her over to the armored door in the corridor beyond the control room. I quickly activated my Armor, which brightly covered my entire body before enveloping me in my purple and black battle armor. I looked at Kairi expectantly, only to receive a look of cowardice and hesitation in her eye.

"I…I can't," the maroon headed girl cringed before looking up at me, "I don't know if I can manage it…"

"Kairi, I understand it looks bad, but I believe you can do it. You were chosen by the Keyblade, it must have believed your Heart was strong enough to overcome anything."

Kairi looked at me, trying to process the thought briefly, before settling her eyes into not necessarily determination, but rather a sense of duty. "I understand," she finally said. Kairi's eyes focused on her maroon colored armor as she pressed both sides. A brilliant light shone on the girl Keybearer before settling down into a similar type of armor to mine, except a reddish maroon color. Her chest bands still were in place with her emblem in place. Kairi looked at herself in awe, then back to me.

"We need to hurry," I told her before opening the door. The emptiness of the Inbetween almost seemed to seep in as the hatch door opened into the realm beyond. I summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper before casting the keyblades outward in exchange for my Harley. Kairi followed in suit, summoning Radiant Crown – a name given to the Keyblade in regard to the crown-shaped teeth and of the Keyblade's origin – and threw hers out. However, instead of summoning a portal, the Keyblade stopped in midair and glowed. An orb encased Kairi, acting as a barrier around her. Three red and maroon rings with crystal shaped patterns surrounded her outside the barrier. The orb lifted Kairi into the air and levitated over the ships floor. The rings and orb deformed and shrunk, falling closer to her as she exited the gummi ship before reviving their original state as she emerged into the Inbetween. Kairi gasped in awe at her method of travel. I simply nodded in fascination.

"You know, they say that the Armor suits whoever is in it," I smiled inside my headpiece, "Guess I figured out something about you, Kai."

"Emiri, look!" Kairi pointed at the once again amassing ranks of Heartless in front of the Gummi ship. I looked in horror at the biggest ship, the proclaimed "mother ship", take its place in the center of its massive force. Pandora's box, as I like to call it, was a big, black cube with four rotating crystal-shaped pillars surrounding the ship. It was seemingly simple looking, but it a fortress, nonetheless.

Then, the tinier ships were assuming a crescent formation, the right and left flanks of the advancing formation beginning for form a crescent-like shape in attempt to surround the gummi ship.

"All right, let's do this."

"A little cheesy, don't you think?" Kairi commented and before I could answer, she already was charging the Heartless ships.

I charged into the masses of Heartless ships, following close by to Kairi.

"Kairi, get their left flank; I'll get their right."

"Got it!" Kairi nodded and headed left.

I activated my Harley's attack mode and swerved into the Heartless ships to my right. I fired several rounds of lasers into the Heartless ships, knocking them out in two or three good hits. A ship tried to get behind me, but I quickly countered with my rear laser and shot the ship point blank. The ship went down and I advanced to my nearest prey. I quickly looked over to see Kairi doing well. Her rings seem to set off an array of lasers – no, those lights were spells – into the Heartless ships. A stray laser headed towards Kairi and I tried to yell to avoid it, but the shield around her seemed to absorb it and sent it back towards another target, which blew up on contact.

I turned to the gummi ship and radioed the bridge.

"Donald, Goofy, do you…"

"The system is all ready, Donald!" I heard Goofy in the background. The duck grunted in satisfaction. I cut the transmission.

The gummi ship didn't fare as bad as I thought it would. The exchange was obviously about defending the ship, for Donald and Goofy seemed to have figured out the ships defense system and were sending powerful shots of their own into the squabble. The ship maneuvered downward at one point and then crashed up into the Heartless above with a discharge from their shield, which surrounded the ship tightly. A massive laser was then activated and with one blast, it eradicated a good majority of the central forces. After Kairi and I eradicated the flank forces, we moved in with the ship in a tight formation. I radioed in.

"Does the Gummi Ship have a special weapon?" I asked the duck and dog on the other line.

"It looks like it has a torpedo," Goofy answered, "but we only have six shots."

"OK then, fire it!" I commanded them.

"You made you the boss," the duck replied irritably. The torpedo dislodged itself from the gummi ship's wing and fired directly at what was the "bridge" of Pandora's Box. The torpedo went speeding at the ship with grim accuracy. It was very close before a pillar rushed in and blocked the blast, sending a dust cloud of green mist into the Inbetween. Pandora's box emerged from the dust cloud, everything unscathed.

Pandora's Box seemed to take this moment of shock to prepare its own special weapon. The four crystal-like pillars turned so their pointed edges faced the ship. The large crystals fell into place, combining to make an eerie green purple and black colored diamond shape crystal. I looked at the crystal, analyzing what the enemy was about to do.

_The energy isn't dense enough to be forming a laser of any kind. What is it trying to do?_

The energy stopped compiling. Smaller, jagged-like crystals suddenly shot out of the surface of the diamond-like crystal, forming branches that extended outward. The energy then spread to the tips of the crystals and…

_Oh crap_

A huge energy wave of darkness then was shot at us, blocking every escape route possible. I quickly grabbed onto Kairi, who was only a few feet away from me, and tried to hold onto the ship, bracing for impact. The wave came in seconds, prying my grip from the gummi ship.

I felt an inner light right then, coming to cloak me as the darkness tried to rip me apart. My thoughts drifted.

I blanked out…

* * *

**I promise you, we will get to Traverse town soon! Please review!**


	23. Welcome to Traverse Town!

**Happy AkuRoku day everybody! i wish my best to Axel and Roxas!**

**Anyways, this is part 1 of the Traverse Town arc. Now I should warn you, I do use the fourth district from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance (don't worry I'm not spoiling anything in this chapter about 3Ds) but I think it's fair warning for people who haven't played the game to pay close attention to the description.  
**

**Enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

"Ugh…" Sora groaned as he grew out of his sleepy trance. His mind was still dull as opened his eyes slowly. His body ached everywhere, but nothing was hurt, so he dismissed the aches. He scanned his surroundings slowly.

A b_rick wall? My room isn't made of brick…_

_ Wait!_

"Riku!" the brunette shot up to his feet immediately, frantically looking at his surroundings for a passed out or awake silver haired teen. But to no prevail, Sora couldn't find his best friend. Sora fell to his knees, his eyes staring blankly. Emotion after emotion poured into the brunette teen, like endless batter of worries, soaking disappointment, steaming anger, bantering confusion, and fear. The fear that haunted him as he saw his world ripped apart in front of him, the fear of never seeing his parents and friends again, the fear of not knowing what to do next. Sora slouched down even further, sitting himself down and pulling his knees to his chest. He wanted his island home back, his parents offering the warm embrace of a hug, his friend Riku laughter when Sora would do something clumsy.

Now he didn't know where he was…

Sora looked up at his surroundings once again. It was dark, definitely nighttime, but the night somehow seemed endless... He noted that he was slouched in an alley, surrounded by tall buildings he only heard existed in cities. The alley curved out of his vision ahead into an open area. The light beyond the alley were definitely brighter, offering some comfort that Sora could possibly find someone and ask for help.

It was so different from his home.

He got up unenthusiastically and walked out of the alleyway. An open square met his gaze as he emerged from his small alley. Active shops lined the parameter, encompassing the open brick square, where lampposts and benches resided. People wondered on the streets, some heading into the shops or talking with others casually, others were wondering around as seemingly confused as Sora, like they too also lost their worlds. Sora lingered at the thought that more worlds could have been lost, not only his own. He batted the idea out of his mind; he didn't want to believe that anyone ever had to go through what he did.

His gaze took him to a shop, which was immediately to his left. He turned to the shop that was called "The Accessories shop" and entered. He entered into a small, beige and green colored room with a glass counter to his left, a glass display in the center of the room, and what looked like a welder's furnace to his right. The glass container upon inspection held many trinkets and charms, some with an odd aura that Sora never felt before, like they were enchanted in some way.

"Howdy, how can I…hey, you're just a kid," a man walked up to Sora from behind the counter. The man had blond, slightly spiky hair, with a white tee shirt and blue cargo pants, with a tool belt sitting on his hips. A pair of aviator goggles sat on his head and a twig hung from his mouth. The man spoke in a southern drawl **{1}** at Sora.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean," Sora glared at the man, his tone not defensive, but rather damp.

"Are you a little lost, kid," the man tried asking nonchalantly, but couldn't disguise a little concern.

"Oh yea, I'm Sora," Sora added, "and yeah. Say, where are we?"

"This here is Traverse Town, a place for those who lost their homes," the man told him.

"Are we still on one of the islands?" Sora asked pleadingly.

"I don't know of any islands," the man pulled out a small spray bottle and a cloth from his tool belt and took out one of the charms inside the case. He began to polish it.

"So gramps, is this really some other world?" Sora asked curiously.

"Don't call me gramps," the man bit back, "The name's Cid. And yes, there are many worlds out there. Likely, you ended up here like the other refugees."

_I know there are other worlds_ He couldn't help but remember of those two girls who visited them all those years ago. The entire reason behind why Riku had asked Sora to build the rafts, in hope that they could see another world. Sora's glee at the idea was overwhelming when it came to seeing the other worlds like Kairi and Emiri came from, but now, he couldn't feel the same way.

Sora also pondered on about "other refugees", wondering if the confused people outside really did lose their Worlds. He had to dismiss the thought, however, for finding Riku was his main priority right now. Besides, what could a fourteen year old boy do about reviving a world? His stomach dropped at the thought that his Islands could never be brought back.

"I see. Well, I'm going to try to find Riku," Sora said more to himself than he did to Cid. He began heading out the door when Cid looked up at him.

"Come find me if you ever need any help," Cid offered to Sora genuinely.

"Thanks, Cid," Sora smiled, almost like everything was normal for a moment and left with a wave of thanks.

* * *

I woke up, dazed.

I immediately got up, and cringed at the sudden burst of movement. My body ached everywhere from the battle against the Heartless battleship. I looked around at my surroundings, hoping to find a world I recognized. I was on a rooftop of some glass roofed building. Other buildings surrounded the glass building I stood on and I realized I was in some sort of city. I deactivated my Armor, a light veiling me before I returned to my original appearance, and began to wonder around.

_No one seems to be around… _ I decided to look down. A moat surrounded the building, the moat enclosed by cement bricks. A trail came up to a small bridge in which I assumed lead to the entrance of the building I was standing on. The trail lead off to a wooden door, which I assumed took you out further into the city. I almost turned around before I finally saw a maroon shape passed out on the ground below. Then, I remembered…

"Kairi!" I yelled and jumped down from the top of the building to the cement stone ground below. I ran up to the pathway where Kairi inside her Armor laid unconscious. I picked up her body in my hand and shook her.

"Kairi! Kairi! Are you hurt?" I shook her a little more. I then reached over to her Armor and deactivated it. A light broke away before her form appeared. The red head didn't seem to have few external injuries after quickly looking; she only had some burn marks from where the lasers might have grazed through her Armor. Her eyes opened slowly, her gaze not directed at anything in particular. She lifted herself up and began to shake her head.

"Where are we…?" The Keybearer asked, still dazed. I knew her question was directed towards me, even though she didn't look at me, but rather at the surrounding buildings.

"I don't really know," I replied wearily, "I've never been here."

"Do you think we made it to Traverse Town?" Kairi's gaze turned to me skeptically.

"I don't know, maybe," I shrugged. Kairi looked around a little more before asking what I neglected to think about.

"Um…where are Donald and Goofy?"

_Oh crap_

"We must have gotten separated during the crash," I assumed, "I guess we will need to find them and the Gummi Ship if we ever hope to leave this world."

Kairi nodded in agreement and then walked up to a sigh post further up the path near the door. The sign was actually a map of the area, showing many different sections of the city, labeled in Districts. Kairi traced her finger to where we were, marked by a red dot. The area was labeled "Fourth District" **{2}**.

"I guess we're in the Fourth District," Kairi walked back up to me, "The map doesn't tell us the name of the city."

"What kind of map doesn't tell you the name of this city?" I complained aloud.

"I'll try to sketch the map," Kairi was about to reach over her back, but then remembered that she left her backpack in the Gummi Ship.

"Well, I guess we'll have to guess where to go next," Kairi shrugged and headed towards the wooden doors.

* * *

Sora stared at a fourth pair of wooden doors behind the Accessory Shop that separated where he was in the so called "first district" from the rest of the town. He looked back for a minute, trying to remember as much as he could of the first district. The back of the Accessory shop was right behind where he stood, the Items shop was near where he exited the alleyway on the path below. The path he used to get to where he is now swerved left, leading to the town's main plaza. The doors to the third district, which were "locked", information sourced by a local man in the plaza, were on the far left of the plaza. He saw another set of wooden doors to the far right of the plaza that lead to the "fourth district", commonly known as the residential area, according to the same man, in a corner behind what looked like a café, the café bordering the Item's shop. A third set of wooden doors, bigger than the other three, rested in the middle of his view, beyond the main plaza. Sora didn't know where those doors went to.

Now, Sora didn't have a great memory. He knew it himself; he would often forget things very easily if he got distracted. However, he had to try to remember as much as he could; he didn't have a choice. The districts beyond supposedly weren't safe. If he wasn't worried that Riku could be in one of the other districts, he wouldn't have considered going beyond the first district. He would probably stay with Cid and find some help.

But Sora knew that Riku was definitely out there. And he knew that he had to find him.

Sora opened the door to the second district. He was on a raised path that bordered around the former rectangle shaped shopping center area. Rails lined the raised path he was currently on, the path diverging to a path that headed right, which lined some abandoned stores before coming to a slope that curved back, granting access to the lower ground in front of him. The left path lined what seemed to be a still active hotel and eventually curved to meet with the entrance of a white clock tower at the other end of the second district, which stood high above the buildings. Sora walked up to the rail in front of him and looked down to the ground below him. A fountain was placed directly underneath him, carved into the brick wall. Beyond that, the rectangular clearing was devoid of life. A few empty benches, some lampposts lining the area, but no sign of a silver haired teen nor anyone else.

Sora sighed and turned around, heading back to the first district when he hesitated. Odd shadows lined the ground in front of him, and Sora looked around for a source.

_That's weird, there's nothing that could be causing those shadows…_

The shadows moved.

Sora summoned his keyblade to him, taking a stance in preparation for the worst.

The shadows emerged from the ground. Small, dark forms, razor-like claws, ant-like antennae. There was no doubt about it.

_They are here too…_

Sora lunged at the nearest Shadow, ripping through one. To Sora's luck, the Shadow was knocked back right into another Shadow, which fell to the ground. Sora turned to his right and swung again at another Shadow. This time, the Shadow was ready and dodged his attack by jumping right onto Sora, razor-like claws ripping though flesh on his chest. Sora quickly batted the Shadow back before turning to look at his wound. Darkness swelled up in the scratch, and Sora winced at how much the wound stung. While he was distracted, another Shadow lunged at him from the side. Sora was trampled back, recoiling on his feet, which collapsed under his weight. He fell to his knees.

Sora quickly tried to get back up and knock the Shadow back, but before he could do anything, a blaze appeared before his eyes. A figure swooped in with a broadsword sword cloaked in fire and the Shadow was destroyed in an instant. It was a matter of seconds before all of the Shadows were destroyed.

The man turned to Sora and Sora looked up at his savior. He was definitely taller than Sora **{3}**, around 25 years of age, and had long, spiky brown hair, and aqua blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a black leather jacket with a fur lining at the collar and an emblem of a wolf on its shoulders, a white shirt under his jacket, black jeans and a pair of black shoes. Several belts crossed his hips and he also had a pair of black leather gloves on his hands. A scar also crossed his face, from the bottom of his forehead to the left side of his nose.

"If this is the Keybearer of all Worlds, then we're in a lot of trouble," the man muttered to himself.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Sora stood up, offended.

"Give me your Keyblade," the man raised his hand at Sora, gesturing to hand the weapon over to him.

"And why should I?" Sora glared at him.

Instead of answering, the man took his blade and hit Sora on the side of the head with its blunt side. Sora toppled over and fell unconscious.

A silhouette fell from one of the buildings above and lands right behind the man. An around 18 year old girl appears out of the shadow, standing only a head shorter than the man with short, black hair and dark eyes. She wears a sleeveless black vest jacket over a black shirt, grey shorts, and beige lace boots. She also wears a pair of black gloves and a black headband is tied onto her forehead.

"Did you really need to knock him out, Squall?" the woman asked the man next to her.

"Yuffie, for once would you call me Leon?" The man called Squall by the girl responded.

"Nope," Yuffie relied teasingly.

"I didn't want to hurt him, this was the best solution," Leon shrugged.

"Geez, Squall," Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Simple minded as always.

Leon glared at the ninja, but said nothing. "We'll take him back to the hotel room," Leon simply stated and began walking off.

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge!" Kairi exclaimed in awe. The wooden doors lead to several buildings which hosted what seemed to be some sort of festive residential area in the town. We were currently in a clearing outside of some sort of events building to the left of us from where we entered. As we headed towards our right, a building created a fork in the road and the paths diverged.

"Which way should we go?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know Kai **{4}**," I responded, "I guess it doesn't matter which we take."

"In that case, how about you take the right and I'll take the left?" Kairi suggested.

"Ok, but…" Kairi already took off to the left. I sighed.

_She's my best friend and a really nice person, but she's always quick to make decisions instead of thinking things through.._

_I do have to admit, I was thinking the same thing too_

I shrugged and headed towards the right hand path. I walked up several flights of shallow stairs, passing under rather festive lights. I could see a taller, pointed building in the distance spiraling up above the district, with banners hanging from the buildings pinnacle to several other buildings. I felt some comfort for the relaxing scenery, but not enough to let my guard down.

_There aren't any people out. _

_I hope it doesn't mean._

My assumption proved true when several Heartless formed in front of me.

_At least they are all Shadows_

I swiftly took the Shadows out in a matter of seconds. I relaxed as no more Heartless appeared in front of me. I continued my walk up the stairs.

_Kairi is probably fairing just fine, _I reassured myself

_This world seems pretty stable, even with the Heartless_

_I just hope one of us finds Donald and Goofy so we can track down the Gummi ship. For all I know, they might be in a completely separate world._

I reached a clearing up ahead. Brightly lit houses and small business surrounded the clearing. Another big white building was here in what seemed to be another event place of sorts. I turned around and saw the pinnacle from earlier now right above me on the building that was behind me, banners stretching over my view of the sky. I looked up in awe, admiring the festive beauty of the fourth district. That's when I saw it.

_I need to find the Key to All Worlds as soon as possible._

* * *

Kairi walked up the stairs, admiring the festive look of the fourth district. She decided to take a rest about halfway up the stairs.

_I sent Emiri up the longer path_. _I'm going to rest._

Thoughts poured into the red head's mind. The Key to all Worlds, her Keyblade training, the Heartless…Kairi still shuddered at the Heartless. When they took her home, it was a night of living hell. She lost her grandma on that day… that she still had nightmares about to this day. She would see her grandma in her mind, screaming as the Heartless overtook her. Kairi had to stop herself from crying.

She realized that that was also same day she realized her ability to wield a Keyblade. Not that she regrets being a keybearer; she knew it was her destiny ever since the day Emiri saved her from the Heartless. She only wished things were back to normal, that she never had to leave Radiant Gardens, and that she could still be at her grandma's side. She recalled the day on Destiny Islands when she decided to undergo the King's training. She could have had a normal life there, grew up without ever facing the threat, but she decided to become a wielder of the keyblade. She knew it was the right thing to do; she had to make sure nothing like when she lost her home ever happened again, that no one ever had to undergo that suffering. But sometimes she wished she didn't have to fight…

_A normal life on destiny islands…No, that isn't right. The Islands were destroyed. _Kairi thought of the brunette haired kid and the silver haired kid, wondering if they made it off the island or not.

_What were their names again…?_

_Sora and Riku. Yeah, I wonder what happened to them…_

Kairi felt a pang of sympathy for the two boys they met a while ago. If they did make it off the Islands, they would have also lost their home. Sadness seeped though Kairi at the thought of anyone going through that kind of pain. Then she thought of Emiri.

_She's my best friend, and she had to deal with the loss of a home twice. Not to mention the betrayal of her fellow apprentices._

Kairi couldn't help wonder but what the silver haired girl was thinking about this whole situation. The red head looked up at the stars, hoping to find some warmth in them.

_There's a world in every star_ Kairi remembered the worlds of her grandma all those years ago.

She hoped they would find the Key to All Worlds soon, before anyone else lost a world.

That's when she saw a star flash out.

* * *

**{1} If the South even exists in this game XD. Anyways, back to the story...**

**{2} Yes, this is the fourth district for anyone who doesn't know. It actually a pretty big district, I hope you can follow, because it is very hard to describe (curse you KH designers) Na, I actually think its really festive looking :)  
**

**{3} Who isn't taller than Sora? Jiminy Cricket?  
**

**{4} If you haven't caught on by now from the last chapter, Kai is Emiri's nickname for Kairi. I liked it, so I stuck with it.  
**

**Anyways, that marks the end of Part I. Please review honestly! I always like critiques and I'll answer any questions you might have.  
**


	24. Enter Final Fantasy!

**Enter the characters of Final Fantasy! I actually hope to do a bit more with them then the game did, especially since they are like the only other people who know about the other worlds. Anyways, part II of the Traverse Town arc.**

* * *

I headed down the next alleyway that took me to a deeper part of the city. Even with trying to keep my task in mind, I couldn't shake the grim feeling that haunted me, of the fact that other worlds are, right now, being lost to the Heartless.

_That star that blinked out…how many worlds will share that fate?_

I remained introverted in my mind, thinking things through. Reality returned my presence unexpectedly as I rounded a corner and bumped right into someone. I immediately withdrew back a few steps in shock, trying to get my bearings together.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry…Kairi?" I helped Kairi up with embarrassment written all over my face.

"Run into each other much?" Kairi joked while she shook off the dust on her red jacket, "Did you find Donald of Goofy?"

"No luck," I shook my head, "I guess I can assume you didn't either?"

"Actually, I think I found a hint to where they might be," Kairi pointed up over one of the walls that separated where we were with another part of town. A dark trail of smoke was beginning to rise from a point, only a little visible in contrast to the dark night life town.

"Either way, we can't just ignore that," Kairi turned around to face the wooden door that separated the residential district from the next part of town. She quickly opened the door and darted off.

"We aren't firemen, but I guess Keybearers are the next best thing," I followed rapidly to catch up with Kairi.

* * *

The door led us to a large, brightly lit fountain in the middle of a huge clearing. The smoke was now close, rising from an area just past the fountain. Kairi headed towards the plume of smoke, turning right to clear the fountain. I followed swiftly in pursuit. As we turned past the fountain, I heard a screech that sounded rather…

_Duck like? _I questioned in my mind as the familiar sound became louder. Just past the fountain, I could see the duck himself running frantically, trying to put out the fire coming from the heavily damaged gummi ship with small buckets of water. Goofy was throwing larger buckets into the gummi ship rapidly, but was more collected than the duck and registered us as we ran up. The fire, however, didn't seem to be affected by either the mage's or the knight's efforts and only grew larger.

I turned to Kairi in counsel, but the red headed keybearer was already one step ahead of me. She turned to the gummi ship with her keyblade and began summoning magic. With great concentration, she summoned large spheres of water to her keyblade. While maintaining the water using the keyblade as a guide, she combined all the spheres of water to form one, huge sphere and with a swing of her keyblade, she launched the water at the gummi ship, casting the spell with every bit of mana she had. The water cascaded upon the gummi ship, dismissing the fire while soaking everything it touched. Kairi, then walked up to the gummi ship and with another, light rise of her keyblade, recalled the water back to her blade and sent it into the fountain, effectively drying the contents of the gummi ship.

The duck mage stared at the red headed keybearer in dumbstruck awe.

"Kairi, how did you use magic to manipulate the water?" Donald's eyes widened at her, "Not even I know the Aqua spell."

"I used to do a lot of studying in Master Yen Sid's personal spell book," Kairi admitted.

"You mean the forbidden one?" Donald eyed her accusingly.

"Something like that…heh," Kairi turned her gaze to me in hope of defense. I smiled devilishly at my best friend, knowing that both of us did many things neither Master Yen Sid nor the King knew about. There are several types of magic that were considered forbidden by Master Yen Sid and the King: aqua, terra, teleport, growth, light, illusion, luna, sol, raging storm, tornado, seeker mine, transcendence, etc. There are also several different super techniques considered forbidden such as: sonic blade, ars arcanum, ars solum, zantetsuken, salvation, limit storm, ragnarok, etc. While Kairi would study the forbidden mystic arts, I would study at forbidden techniques, and neither of us would use the techniques we learned so far for they were deemed much too dangerous in battle unless in dire situations. However, the curiosity both of us possessed to become greater keybearers didn't stop us from learning "new things".

"Anyways, Donald, Goofy, do you know where we are?" I asked the duo.

"Did we make it to Traverse Town?" Kairi skipped to the point. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and nodded.

"Uhh…we did make it…" Donald started.

"But until the gummi ship is fixed, we're gonna be stuck here for a while," Goofy's head sank in disappointment, "Sorry."

"Well, I guess we are just gonna have to find a mechanic," Kairi declared, "We'll find the Key and the mechanic and then we can leave."

I really had to admire Kairi's optimism as I turned to see the cheerful smile she gave the knight and the mage. Goofy's smile soon returned and even the irritable Donald couldn't deny a smile from Kairi and soon returned it. A smile came to my face too and for once, I felt like everything was going to be all right.

* * *

"Kairi and I will look for the Keybearer," I told the knight and mage as we gathered outside the still-charred gummi ship, "Donald, Goofy, you should look for the mechanic."

"But who's going to look after the ship?" Goofy asked.

"I doubt anyone would want a charred ship," I reassured, "besides, everything we brought with us is in out bags." I raised the medium sized purple backpack on my shoulders with my hand.

"All right then. Good hunting," Kairi smiled as she and I began walking into an alleyway close to the fountain. Donald and Goofy, on the other hand, took the main route further into the Fountain plaza, as Kairi declared its name to be.

Donald turned to Goofy as they walked down the wide, open path.

"Do you think we'll run into any Heartless," the duck whispered.

"I hope we don't," Goofy shuddered, "at least not yet."

_Bzzt_

Donald jumped at the electrical noise as one of the lamps burnt out. They looked over at where the new patch of darkness claimed and shuddered.

"It's just the lamp," Goofy reassured the duck.

"I know it's just the lamp you big palooka," Donald snapped in fear.

"Are you scared?" Goofy asked concerned.

"Of course I'm not! I can handle anything!" Donald declared.

"Excuse me, did the king send you?" a voice asked from behind them.

Donald jumped, squawking loudly at the voice behind them. Donald landed facing the woman behind them, staff in hand. He relaxed, disarming himself after seeing that the woman was not a Heartless. The latter of the two, on the other hand, remained calm and turned around to meet the woman. She was dressed in a carmine pink and white dress top, supported by a carmine pink string that ties around her neck. Under the top, she wears two dresses, one pink and one white, the white one slightly longer than the pink one, which extends down past her knees as well as a pair of light brown boots. A red ribbon is tied in her braided brunette hair. Her green eyes were friendly and inviting, easing the hyped up duck's mood. Within her grip, however, she holds a quarterstaff, showing that she is quite capable of fighting.

"Yes, how you know His Majesty?" Goofy asked.

"He told us to expect your arrival," the woman smiled, "My name is Aerith."

"This is Donald, and I'm Goofy."

"Please, come with me," Aerith voice was soft as she led them, Donald and Goofy following closely.

* * *

We proceeded into a tangle of back alleys, hoping to find some people roaming around in the city beyond. The eerie silence of the town prickled the hairs on the back of my neck, a sense of impending danger only growing as the silence remained.

Kairi didn't speak a word, but I felt the same aura from my best friend. We locked eyes, silently speaking the same thing.

_Something isn't right_

Black feathers pelted our vision as a presence suddenly appeared in front of us. A tall man with long, silver-grey hair, long bangs splitting to frame his face, and blue eyes appears in front of the two keybearers. He is wearing a long, open tattered black leather cloak with red lining and a large, folded collar. Two brown belt-like chest bands crossed over the jacket. Two shoulder plates hold the chest bands together extending to meet the coats tight sleeves and ending at his long, black leather gloves. He also had tattered black pants and large, black leather boots. Three black and purple wings extend from the man's body, two under his coat coming from his lower back and a third extending from his right shoulder. An extremely long katana-like blade, referred to as Masamune (from studies of weaponry back when I was apprenticed under Master Ansem) was held in his left hand. The ominous man turns his gaze to the keybearers, his eyes only showing apathy for the two in front of him.

I immediately summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper to my hands, preparing to fight the mysterious threat. Kairi followed in suit, notably pulling out a small book from her backpack into her hand and stashing it into her left jacket pocket.

"Who are you," I broke the ice sternly.

The man disregarded my question and turned around, unfazed.

"Where is Cloud?" the man suddenly asked. Kairi's original threatened expression turned to skepticism at the man's question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered.

"Then I have no reason to talk to you," the man simply stated.

"Sephiroth!" another man's voice challenged. Another man dropped from the rooftop in front of the man called Sephiroth. The man had blond, spiky hair and blue eyes that match Sephiroth's. He wore a sleeveless grey turtleneck and long, black pants with black boots. Two buckled belts cover his chest, one that holds a waist cloak on his left side and another that holds a sleeve cloak on his left arm, which also features a metal emblem of a wolf connecting the sleeve and the belt. Two black leather gloves cover his hands, his right hand holding a very large broadsword called a Buster Sword. He stood there, tensely prepared for a battle against the man in front of him.

"Cloud," Sephiroth unveiled more interest at the newcomer's arrival.

"WE WILL END THIS NOW!" Cloud yelled as he swung his Buster Sword at Sephiroth with intensity matched by none. Sephiroth disappeared into black feathers once again as the large sword made contact with him. The feathers scattered and reformed on the building above the alley. Sephiroth stood there, looking down at Cloud.

"We will settle things another time," Sephiroth stated, "When your friends can see what kind of monster you truly are." And with a gust of the wind, he disappeared.

Cloud's gaze never left where Sephiroth stood moments ago on top of the building as I moved up to the tense man. His intensity left him soon and the man calmed down considerably.

"Who are you and who was he?" Kairi blurted out of nowhere. I fixed a gaze on her.

_Not the time_

"Sephiroth," Cloud answered.

"Why are you fighting him?" I asked, disregarding my silent comment at Kairi for a moment.

"All I know is he brings out the darkness in me."

"Cloud!" A voice yelled off the top of the building. A girl dropped from the building next to the dark clad man. She has long, dark brown hair and rust colored eyes. She wears a sleeveless black leather tank top with a zipper in front, a white tank top under it and a black, leather skort with an extended back. Her shoes are black with white lining. She also wears black, leather gloves.

"Tifa," Cloud looked at the girl with some, what it… softness in his eyes when she arrived. The newcomer, Tifa, looked at Cloud irritably.

"You shouldn't be going off alone like that," Tifa scolded him, "You'll worry everybody." I felt like the right words in that sentence were "_You'll worry __**me**__"_.

"Sorry," Cloud's gaze held guilt as he turned to face her.

"I don't want to get any more people involved in this," Cloud's gaze shifted downward, as if ashamed with himself. Tifa's gaze lightened up a little bit at this and she bent down to look at Cloud.

"You'll always have people who care about you, Cloud. We should head back…" she stood up straight and was beginning to walk off when she noticed us.

"Oh," she said suddenly, "I didn't know there were other people there." Tifa's face reddened in embarrassment, "Did you?"

"Yeah," I answered her, "We've been here since that guy, um what was his name?" I trailed off trying to remember his name.

"We've been here since that guy Sephiroth appeared," Kairi answered for me.

"Cloud," Tifa's voice grew with concern.

"It's fine. He left," Clouds reassuring response also contained hints of irritability as he responded.

"Have you seen anyone who wields a key," I bluntly asked in the middle of their exchange. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other like they were trying to figure out how to answer. Kairi picked up on it immediately and stepped forward.

"Can you take us to them?" Kairi asked politely. Kairi wasn't ever one to force anyone to do something they didn't want to do, so instead, she would pick up on the emotions of others to get information from them, and then she would ask politely. Her kindness was really her weapon when it came to getting information, guilt tripping them into telling her information she didn't know. She was a crafty devil, unlike me, who always did it the old fashioned way: with blunt, harsh words that were right to the point, and occasionally, at keyblade point.

"Umm…" Tifa was hesitating.

"We won't harm them. We are keybearers too," I summoned my proof to my hands, Kairi following in suit, "We were sent by the King to retrieve them."

"I understand," Cloud said and turned. He beckoned to us to follow him as he walked off. Tifa came close to Cloud.

"Cloud, are you sure?" I overheard Tifa whispering.

Cloud nodded in response, which settled Tifa, although her anxiety hasn't left her entirely.

Kairi and I followed Cloud and Tifa down several back alleys until we reached another large wooden door. This door lead out into a busy plaza filled with activity, unlike the dead silence of the fourth district. I looked up at a sign, labeled "First District" and I made a mental note of where everything was. Commoners were talking casually, like this would wasn't one for refugees. Others, however, were still wondering around aimlessly, confused. I felt a pang of sympathy, guessing that those were new arrivals.

Cloud and Tifa lead us up through shallow flights of stairs, in the back of a store labeled "Accessories Shop" into another wooden door labeled "Second District". Beyond there was a courtyard surrounded by raised pathways. Cloud and Tifa lead us left into an active hotel, unlike the rest of the district, which seemed abandoned.

Inside, they lead us into a blue room, unoccupied by anyone. The room contained a bed in the close right corner of the room, a table in the center, a lamp over at the far right, a wardrobe with a mirror that extended from the close left corner out to the center left of the room, and a door at the far left side of the room. Tifa took a seat at the table while Cloud leaned on one of the walls. Kairi and I took a seat on the bed.

"I'm sorry we couldn't take you to see him immediately," Tifa apologized, "but he's still unconscious. He's sleeping in the next room over." Tifa pointed at the door.

"I see," I nodded.

"Will he be awake soon?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Leon said it would take some time before he recovered, but yes, I think he will recover soon."

"So how do you know about the Keyblade?" I asked the brunette headed woman.

"Well, it really spurred from legend," Tifa started, "our home had a rumored keybearer. She was young, so a lot of us dismissed it as a false rumor. But we knew for sure about the keyblades existence when Merlin the Wizard helped us escape. Our world was overtaken by the Heartless," Tifa shuddered at remembering the day.

"Where was your home?" Kairi asked.

"Hollow Bastion," Tifa answered, "that is what they call it now, but it was called something else before it received such an awful name. I don't remember what though…"

"I never head of the world, but I guess that's something we have in common," Kairi told them, "We lost our home too, when the Heartless came."

I frowned, thinking about Radiant Gardens, then about the Land of Departure. I tried to place the thought in the back of my mind, but for some reason the thoughts kept spawning in my mind. I knew I should have felt guilty, and for some time I did feel guilty. Now, the only thing I felt was emptiness, like an important piece of the puzzle was lost.

I never really gave thought as to if Merlin succeeded or not. Now, I only hoped he did get everyone out safely. I hoped that no one suffered like Lea and Isa or my Master or the apprentices. Guilt seeped into me like lighting fluid, only fueling the anger that burned inside of me when I thought about that day.

_I could have stopped it. I should have struck down Xehanort when I had the chance._ Anger took the shape of darkness, and I had to hold it down before it became visible to anyone. I tried to calm my felt down.

_Are you truly capable of striking down someone?_ I asked myself that question.

_Even if he did screw up, can you really blame him?_

I knew I should have blamed Xehanort for everything. He went behind the Master's back, performed experimentation deemed too dangerous. He even went as far as to create a Heartless.

_ Not to mention now I'm convinced he was truly Master Xehanort who took the form of one of the three apprentices._

_ And I don't truly know who struck down Master Eraqus._

I thought of blaming the grey haired apprentice for everything that happened. Several times, I knew I should have blamed him for the destruction of everything I loved.

_But in the end, it was still all my responsibility to have stopped him._

"I remember," Cloud spoke up suddenly, "Our world, before it was called Hollow Bastion. It was known as Radiant Gardens."

* * *

**Please review! Ask questions! Let me know you exist other than being a statistic on my traffic stats page! **


	25. The Key and the Door to Darkness

**Hey! Part III of the Traverse Town arc. Don't worry, it won't be much longer, but I had to do this chapter because it also explains a lot of things, some things that only apply to this fan fiction. Also, I don't intend on doing a lot of the worlds, at most, just important snippets from Kingdom Hearts I. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh…where am I?" Sora woke up dazed. The first thing he noticed is that he was in a comfortable bed, laying there without the sheets over him. For a minute, the brunette thought he was back home, in his comfortable bed, and everything that happened was simply a bad dream. That notion was crushed as he realized too many things out of place. First, he was still in his day clothes, covered in water, dust, and sand. When his vision started clearing up from being dazed, he looked around a rather green room, with a circular wooden table at the center, a wardrobe across the room from where his bed was, and a mirror hanging over the wardrobe. There was a large window with glass doors in the middle that opened out to a balcony, which overlooked a street. There were also three doors, one along the same wall as the bed, another opposing that door on the opposite side of the room, and a third perpendicular to his bed. The last thing out of place was the man who knocked him out, a girl who looked like a ninja, and his keyblade lying against the wall.

"Good, you're awake," Leon stated apathetically. Sora flinched seeing the man who knocked him out and scooted to the opposite side of the bed.

"Don't worry, he won't knock you out again," Yuffie reassured and gave Leon a nagging, but playful glare, "Won't you Squall?"

"For the last time Yuffie, it's Leon," Leon sighed, "Sorry though, it was the only way to get you here."

"Where am I? Why did you want my keyblade? And what the heck happened to my island?"

"You're in a hotel in the Second District," Yuffie explained, "as for your island, well…if you're here then likely it was taken by the Heartless."

"You mean the creatures that attacked me?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Those creatures, the Heartless, are physical manifestations of corrupted emotions that take monstrous form. When someone becomes a Heartless, their heart is sent to a place called Kingdom Hearts. In the place of that person spawns a Heartless. They pry hearts from anything that can feel emotion and turn their prey into a Heartless, multiplying like a virus."

"What about my parents? Riku? My other friends and family?" Sora begged.

"I don't know," Yuffie admitted, "only people who are either saved by somebody or is lucky enough not to succumb to darkness make it here. Most usually disappear."

Sora's expression grew somber and Leon even was astonished by Yuffie's lack of compassion. Leon went over and leaned against a wall closer to Sora.

"Look, we might not be able to confirm if everyone is OK. The least I can say is not to give up. It frightens me to say it, but you were chosen to become the Key to All Worlds."

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"The keyblade over there," Leon pointed to the key, "is a weapon…"

"…that is meant to maintain the balance between the worlds. **{1} **I know that, but what makes this key so special?" Sora asked.

Leon looked surprised that Sora knew anything, but dropped it, "That Key was created to seal the doorways of Worlds threatened by the darkness in the Realm of Light. The Key to All Worlds was a keyblade especially made for this purpose. There also exists an Anti-blade, the Key's opposite, which was meant to seal the keyholes in the Realm of Darkness. With the two blades combined, it is rumored that sealing the Door to Darkness can bring back fallen worlds taken by the Heartless."

"I see then," Sora took it all in, "but who then has the Anti-blade?"

"The King is trying to look for it as we speak," Leon walked over to the keyblade lying against the wall. He picked it up and swung it in the middle of the air. Soon after, a light veiled around the keyblade and it disappeared. The light reappeared in Sora's hand and the keyblade with it. Sora looked at the keyblade in awe, then with determination.

That's when the door swung open.

* * *

"Radiant Gardens?" Kairi asked, "That was…"

"A place we heard of from our Master," I finished her sentence and gave her a glare saying _don't tell them_. Kairi looked puzzled, but nodded, figuring it was for the best.

Silence filled the room, something I was grateful for just this once.

_Radiant Gardens, or rather Hollow Bastion, hasn't been completely lost._

I didn't know what to feel. Part of me felt relieved at the fact that my home wasn't completely lost. That, perhaps, everything I loved still had a chance of going back to what it used to be. Not to mention the invaluable research notes that Master Ansem possessed may still be there. Or possibly, even Xehanort's notes on the Heartless.

But another part of me couldn't help but be worried by this as well. If Radiant – no – Hollow Bastion wasn't lost yet, it doesn't necessarily mean the world isn't still captive to the darkness or else Cloud and Tifa would have returned to their former home already. It's also likely true that someone had to have been guiding the Heartless this whole time, someone who knew Hollow Bastion was key to opening the Door to Darkness as well as someone who knew when another world is open to the Darkness, the Realm of Light will connect to the Realm of Darkness, therefore granting the Heartless access to every world.

_It only takes one link, one link to allow many more to arise. This not only applies for people but for the worlds._ I remembered Master Eraqus telling me.

Someone with that much knowledge of the Heartless could be using Hollow Bastion as a base, since the world was a key world for the Heartless. Even worse, that same person could have found Master Ansem's research notes and are using them to fasten the pace of not only just destroying the worlds with the Heartless from the dark realm, but, in fact, guiding the Heartless efficiently to the Key Worlds, trying to find the Keyhole and succumbing those worlds to darkness.

Then there was the Heart of All Worlds. The Keyholes were originally in place to seal off the Great Heart (as some call it) after the Keyblade War. However, these keyholes were reopened after the Door to Darkness was reopened. No one knew if the Heart to All Worlds was correlated with Kingdom Hearts; many believed that the Heart to All Worlds could be the key to gaining control over Kingdom Hearts.

_No, it can't. If the Realm of Light is destroyed, so is the path to Kingdom Hearts. The X-blade needs light in order to be forged. Without it, Kingdom Hearts is untouchable. No, whoever is behind this only wants destruction and darkness._

"Tell me, do you know about the man named Ansem?" Tifa asked.

"Ansem?!"I blurted out. I covered my mouth too late; I could see the puzzlement already upon Tifa's face. Even the expressionless Cloud showed curiosity at my outburst. Kairi looked at me with some shock, but also a pang of empathy, knowing I was hearing my Master's name.

"Do you know him?" Tifa asked curiously.

"I've only heard of him," I lied, "he was supposedly studying the heart before Radiant – I mean Hollow Bastion was destroyed."

"Yes, we believe that if we are to find his notes, we can figure out what is happening to the Heartless," Tifa explained.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well, the Heartless aren't all the same. After some time on the battlefield, we concluded after some time that the Heartless have different breeds. The usual varieties of Heartless are what we call Purebloods, the ones that are normal Shadows, Neo-Shadows, Darksides, etc. However, a new type of Heartless exist too, what we call Emblem Heartless.

"Emblem Heartless?" Kairi questioned.

"Yes, these types of Heartless, unlike their Pureblood cousins, are easy to identify because they have an emblem on them, not to mention they are a lot stronger then you're usual variety. The oddest anomaly with these Emblem Heartless, however, comes with the fact that this breed possess darkened hearts inside of them. The hearts get released when you defeat them."

"Wait, these Heartless have hearts in them?" a skeptical tone came to my question.

"Yes, we don't know how they are created or even where they come from," Tifa admitted.

"Someone is forcibly creating Heartless from gathered Hearts," Cloud commented. We all turned, shocked by the insightful comment from the almost silent spiky-haired blond.

"You're right," I started pacing, a habit of thinking I inherited from Master Ansem, "Likely they are using the Pureblood's essence to artificially create Heartless from captured Hearts. Almost like a mad science experiment." I thought back to when Xehanort created the Heartless inside that pod, the experiment that haunts my dreams to this day.

_No doubt whoever it is has also found a way to recreate that sick experiment._

"In that case, we need to take out the source of where the Emblems are being created as well," Cloud turned to me, "It's the only way we can guarantee true victory."

"Yes," Kairi stood up, "In that case, we must do everything we can."

"I'll see if he has awoken yet," Tifa got up to the door at the far left side of the room and opened it. She walked in and closed the door. Just moments later, Tifa opened the door and beckons to us.

"He's awake," she told us and guided us to meet up with her inside the room.

I walked into the room and everything happened at once.

"SORA?!" Kairi and I said in sync as we entered the room seeing him hold the keyblade.

"Emiri?! Kairi?!" Sora eyes were shocked. But suddenly, his gaze left us in favor to the window outside.

"Um…EVERYBODY!' Sora yelled as glass shattered. Armored Heartless of the Emblem variety came bursting through the glass in hoards. I immediately slashed at the Heartless, Kairi slashing with her keyblade at my left and Leon shooting the Heartless with his Gunblade to my right. Sora fended off a few for himself, Yuffie guarding the teen with her shuriken. Cloud eventually came charging in, hearing the noise, and threw himself at the closest Heartless with his Buster Sword. All at once, we then saw several pieces of levitating Armor flying past the broken window towards another one of the districts.

We managed to take care of the onslaught of Heartless, but more of them were advancing down below towards the plaza.

"We'll take care of the small fry," Leon yelled at Cloud as he jumped down to the street below, "go take care of the boss."

"Don't worry, Kairi and I will handle it!" I yelled. Kairi yelled her agreement and we began to depart when a particular brunette stepped in our way.

"Let me come with you," Sora held out his keyblade.

"It's too dangerous, Sora," I argued.

"But if I have to seal all the keyholes, I'll have to eventually fight tough battles," Sora rebutted, "After all, if I wield the keyblade, I will have to protect the worlds. I need to do this to get my home back and to find Riku."

"He has a point," Kairi agreed. I looked at her grudgingly, but the red head held her gaze firmly in Sora's defense.

"All right," I conceded, "but be careful. You hold the most important Key, Sora."

"Got it!" Sora said.

"Let's go," Kairi nodded and jumped down.

* * *

Aerith was leading Donald and Goofy though the Second District, right next to the large clock tower. Aerith was still trying to find the hotel where her friends were staying. Donald beckoned Goofy to lean over.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Donald leered at her, "We've been walking all over the place for over half an hour now."

"I'm sure it's fine. You just have to trust in the King," Goofy stood up straight again before Donald could say anymore, not like he could without questioning the King. Donald was grumbling his mistrust to himself when he heard shattered glass in the distance.

"What was that?" Donald shot his head up.

"I don't know," Aerith sounded worried.

"Look!" Goofy yelled as Heartless began forming in front of the party of three. Aerith began casting spells to fend off the Heartless, Donald aiding her. Goofy, on the other hand, lead an offensive charge, complimented with a battle cry, at the Heartless as he butted them away with his shield. The Heartless were soon taken out with the three's teamwork. Donald congratulated Goofy, while Aerith looked out further into the District. She gasped as she saw Cloud and the others in the distance, fighting off Heartless nearing the gate that leads to the First District.

"Cloud!" Leon yelled as she ran off to help him and the others. Donald and Goofy almost followed when they saw pieces of armor floating in the sky off towards what they believed was the Third District.

"Come on. We need to take care of that armor!' Donald beckoned to Goofy as they began to run off when…

"Can I help?"

A man appeared in front of the two Disney residents.

"I know you are servants to the King. I want to help you restore the worlds."

"Well, OK then. Come along!" Goofy turned around and the three of them ran after the armor.

* * *

**{1} near-exact quoting from Chapter 15 of Emiri's explanation. I know Sora has bad memory, but I had to give that one to him.  
**

**I wonder who that could be? Anyways, sorry to say this, but I don't plan on getting anything uploaded for the next week. I have relatives coming from out of state, so I'll be busy. At worst, you'll just wait a week.**

**Anyways, Please review! Let me know you exist! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed!  
**


	26. Miyu

**Now for the battle! I loved writing this chapter and you'll see why.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: MAKE SURE to read the footnote in this chapter before continuing the rest of the chapter. It's EXTREMELY IMPORTANT.  
**

* * *

We ran as fast as we could towards the source, everyone keeping pace besides Sora, whose lack of endurance slowed him down a little.

"Up there!" Kairi pointed at the sky to see the Armor beginning to meld together in the sky. All three came bursting into the Third District – which upon entering was a simple raised path that sloped down to the right into a square clearing – to see the Armor form together to look like a giant Armored Heartless. Its arms, legs, and head weren't attached to the Body, but instead were floating next to their appropriate places. The head also possessed engraved markings to make it look like it had eyes, and if they were eyes, they looked at the three keybearers devoid of emotion. **{1}** Sora wasted no time and immediately charged the Heartless.

"Sora, wait!" Emiri yelled, warning him of his ill preparation of fighting the giant Heartless. The Heartless' harm swung out and swatted the brunette away with ease. Sora blanked out upon impact and landed face down on the ground below.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled in horror as she ran up to the limp figure.

"Kairi!" I yelled as the giant Heartless attempted striking Kairi. I stopped it at the last minute with my Keyblades guarding the two.

"Get him to safety, and then we'll fight him!" I told her as I began my onslaught of the Heartless. Kairi obeyed and picked up Sora. She jumped up onto a flat balcony overlooking the Third District safely above and set Sora there. Meanwhile, I was slashing at its limbs, knocking the floating appendages back with my Keyblades. The Heartless then started firing scattered lasers at me. I rolled to my right, trying to avoid the Heartless' lasers when one grazed my Achilles. I yelled in pain as I tried to get up from my vulnerable position, but it was too late as the Heartless fired another round of lasers at me. I cringed, trying to bring up my Keyblades when Kairi jumped in the way. She shielded us with a Reflect spell, the lasers bouncing harmlessly off the glass-like wall that formed around us. The spell lasted only for a few seconds and in the time, Kairi helped me up.

"Thanks," I panted and charged to meet the Heartless once again. I sliced at its legs, trying to take out the limbs in hope to make the fight easier. Kairi, on the other hand, began firing several spells at the Heartless, freezing part of its right limb with Blizzard, charring its left arm with Fire, and knocking its head back with Thunder. The spells managed to keep the Heartless busy and I soon managed to crack through some of its leg armor when…

"Emiri, look out!" Kairi yelled at the armor began to break apart, the hands forming together to make a hovering pillar that had helicopter like blades at the top, the legs formed together to make another pillar with lance-like appendages, making the whole thing look like a trident's tip, and the last piece simply being its head and body combined. All three pieces began spinning like tops, heading right towards me. I tried to jump out of the way, but they converged on me and I was knocked down.

I immediately got up to see the separate pieces were converging together once again. The full Heartless was overflowing with darkness and was using the energy to form an orb. Kairi came immediately to my side, preparing more magic on the tip of her keyblade. The Heartless fired a huge beam at us and Kairi formed another Reflect spell to stop it. The Heartless was persistent and pressed on with its attack. Kairi was trying to hold the spell for the longest amount of time, but the Reflect spell failed and the beam nearly converged on us.

Nearly, that is.

A shot of lightning was fired to intercept the monster, hitting it at its core. The beam subsided quickly and we were spared.

"Need some help?" A familiar male voiced sounded form another end of the clearing. A teenage boy with spiky jet black hair, his messy bangs parting in the middle of his face and hanging down over his electric blue eyes ran into the clearing. He still had his iconic blue military jacket hanging over his black tee shirt and complimented with his skinny jeans and black leather shoes.

"Arch?!" I yelled in both shock and joy, shock over his power and his older appearance, and joy over seeing the cheerful young alchemist once again. He ran in with Donald and Goofy flanking him, staff and shield ready.

"I told you I would see you again," Arch grinned, but then his expression turned serious, "Alright, you scrap metal; I'm going to jolt you into next week.

Surely enough, the alchemist began rubbing his black gloved hands together, creating powerful sparks of static electricity. He fired it at the cracked leg I fought earlier and with a powerful blow, the armored leg fell apart. I took the moment to swing at the Armor's other leg, slicing it with continuous blows. Kairi assisted me by throwing an Aqua spell at the leg, trying to help erode the metal with powerful slices of water. The Heartless tried to stop me, throwing its hands to knock us away, but Donald and Goofy had or backs, blocking the arms with shield and magic, and further preventing the Arms from coming anywhere near us. After some time, the leg soon enough cracked and I delivered a blow that took out the other leg.

The Heartless recoiled back and then split up once again into individual pieces. The helicopter like piece then floated sideways, in which the blades extended into a giant metal claw. The two pieces both floated off to the other side of the clearing, and with combined effort, they shot a giant laser and began rotating to catch us in the fire. Kairi and I instinctively jumped up towards the raised platform, but expecting this, the Heartless' arms broke the laser while the body fired another concentrated laser at all five of us. Kairi and Donald immediately set us a Reflect spell to dome around the party as the beam hit once again. The arms then swooped down to hit the Reflect spell directly, clawing away at the fading spell. With the combine effort of the claw and the laser, we hoped that we would make it out alive as thoughts of doom fell upon us.

* * *

Sora dreamed unconscious, dreams of the Island, of his friends and family, everything he left behind. Sora laughed as Riku told a funny joke, his mother smiling as she told him a witty reply. As good as the dream was as his mother gave him a warm hug.

The dream then suddenly turned bitter as the scene changed. He was on the island while the darkness was descending on his world. He saw Riku in front of him, his eyes and mouth smiling in triumph as the darkness came to take him away. His eyes turned pleadingly, just like before, as the darkness swallowed him up, except instead of disappearing, a Heartless appeared in front of him.

_Riku's Heartless_

Sora turned to his right suddenly and saw his mother standing next to him, offering him a hug. Sora almost took it when his mother was enveloped in darkness. A heartless formed in her place, still offering him a hug. Sora screamed as the two Heartless began clawing away at him.

But then an energy appeared in front of him, a light cloaked in darkness, like they were dancing as one as they descended in front of Sora. The Heartless disappeared and so did the island.

Sora floated in the middle of nowhere. Around him, light and darkness dances with each other, like they were in a constant harmony.

_Do you still wish to fight?_ An older male voice sounded in his head. Sora looked for the source of the voice and found no owner.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

_My identity isn't important right now. Your friends are in danger. Will you allow me to help you?_

"I want to help my friends," Sora stated immediately.

_So be it. I can help you fight for a better future, one not as disastrous as what is to come._

Light filled Sora's vision and he awoke.

Sora looked down to see the giant Heartless firing a beam at his friends below, another clawing away at the shield around them. The shield was breaking apart.

"What do I do?" Sora voiced to the person in his brain.

_I will temporarily use your form to fight. But you must allow me to do it._

Sora was weary of allowing a stranger to take his body, but he had to help his friend. He allowed the spirit to take his body and soon enough, his entity was shared with another. Sora no longer had control over his arms and legs, in fact, he couldn't feel his body. The only thing he had left was his vision.

_We will fight!_ The voice in his head rang as he summoned two keyblades instead of one to Sora. In his left hand was his Kingdom Key, but on his right was an extremely decorated key. The key was brightly colored, similar to Emiri's Oathkeeper. The rod of the key, unlike other keyblades, was in the shape of a double edged sword, pointed at the top sharply. Several bands of metal crisscrossed along the hilt and the rod of the key, forming extending upward to the solid teeth of the key, which was in the shape of a crown. A heart similar to the one on Kairi's chest bands was engraved in-between the hilt and rod of the key.

_The Ultima Key,_ The voice explained _this is my Keyblade._

The voice made no hesitation to jump down with incredible speed and with a heavy blow, sliced right into the main body of the Heartless.

* * *

I watched, stunned as Sora leapt right into the Giant Heartless with two keyblades, throwing it back with amazing strength and power. Sora ran up to it and sent a series of patterned, highly critical blows to the stunned Heartless. I suddenly had a realization.

_Sora just performed the Sonic Blade technique, one of the forbidden moves. Not only that, but he's a lot stronger and more coordinated too._

_ How does a novice like him suddenly behave like a seasoned keybearer?_

I quickly regained myself to start slicing at the Heartless' other appendage and the claw sliced at the five of us once again. The claw was amazingly fast as both Goofy and I, who are both on the main offensive, spent much of my energy trying to dodge it. Kairi and Donald kept on trying to throw spells at the Heartless' appendage, but they were sliced though by the claw with no problem. Arch tried to fire another shot of lightning at the Heartless, but the Heartless avoided it last minute and continued its onslaught.

I needed to think of an idea fast.

* * *

Even with Sora's newfound strength, the Heartless proved to be of much difficulty as it bombarded the lone keybearer with several energy bombs. Sora's new agility managed to avoid the bombardment; however, it proved to be an effective shield for the Heartless against any immediate offensive. Sora quickly formed an idea and jumped off the walls to try to find an angle at the Heartless. He quickly managed to get in front of its exposed back and he kicked off the wall and corkscrewed to hit it from behind. The Heartless, however, expected this and fired several shots at the brunette Keybearer. Sora came crashing to the ground. Sora quickly recovered his body, but not his morale.

"Sora!" Emiri's voice sounded across the clearing, "Get somewhere high up. We have an idea!"

The voice obeyed and retreated to the balcony, perching Sora above. Emiri jumped up swiftly to join him. Meanwhile, Kairi began formulating a large amount of her Aqua spell around her body, Donald adding in some Blizzards and melting them with Fire to give her more water. Kairi then separated the water into two orbs, using them to knock away both advancing Heartless appendages. The Heartless were soaked completely.

"Now!" Emiri yelled.

Arch formulated lightning to his hands, but instead of blasting it directly, he separated the charges and shot them at both Heartless. Upon immediate contact, the lightening spread across the Heartless' bodies, overtaking them both as the electricity reacted with the water. Kairi and Donald also pitched in with weaker Thunder attacks, aiding the alchemist as the electricity drained away the Heartless' energy. Goofy then jumped up into the air and finished the claw off with a blow of his shield. All that remained was the Heartless' body.

The Heartless went frantic and started throwing energy bombs everywhere. That is where Goofy came in, blocking and sending all the bombs back at the Heartless. Kairi helped as well, deflecting the bombs with her keyblade.

"Sora, now!" Emiri yelled at Sora, who quickly understood Emiri's intention. With their combined power, they left form the roof into the night sky. The two then did a flip, came hurtling down, and with their keyblades, they sliced the Heartless as they landed with a roll on each side of it. The Heartless began trembling as it broke into shards and faded away. A giant, pink heart floated up into the sky above, returning to Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Sora, how did you do all that?" I asked, stunned by the novice brunette's ability.

Everyone was crowded around Sora, back to normal now, in the Third District, silently asking the same question.

"I don't really know how," Sora lied, "Something just came over me."

I still wasn't completely convinced about Sora's answer, but I didn't doubt Sora. He didn't seem like someone who keeps secrets, or at least was very bad at keeping secrets. I shrugged it off.

"Anyways," Kairi intervened in the silence, "Sora, it's good we found you. We need your help."

"Worlds like your own are being threatened to succumb to the darkness," I explained, "Your key is the only thing we have that can possibly save the worlds and restore the ones already lost."

Sora's attention was already focused on me, but it peaked when I mentioned restoring lost worlds. He nodded in understanding, although his face still showed a lot of doubts. I wanted to comfort Sora, but I knew it would be better for him to take it in himself.

"Alright, then. I will do anything I need to in order to get my friends and my island back," Sora made a solemn oath.

We will stand with you, Sora," Donald and Goofy walked up to the brunette.

"My name's Donald," Donald raised his hand.

"And I'm Goofy," the latter smiled and placed it on top of Donald's.

"Let's do our best," Sora put on a brave face that looked rather goofy as he placed his hand on top of Donald and Goofy's.

"Don't worry, we will be there when you need us," I reassured the trio.

"Just from a distance, that is," Arch joked.

"So you are coming with us?" I asked the alchemist.

"No doubt about it," Arch agreed, "we are friends after all."

"I'm with you all the way," Kairi smiled at us.

"We will do this together," I decreed and with that, we left to the First District.

* * *

While the other five conversed with Cid to fix the gummi ship, which he agreed to free of charge after saving the town, Sora was off in a corner.

"Thank you for helping me," Sora told his internal voice.

_You have my service from now on, Sora. I know that, together, we can fight for a better future._

"I understand," Sora told the voice, "But who are you."

_Right now, if I told you, it would cause too much confusion. There will be a day when I do explain everything, as well as my purpose for helping you. For now, call me Miyu. _

* * *

**{1} I'm actually am not using the Guard Armor or the Opposite Armor from Kingdom Heart 1, but rather the Trinity Armor from Birth by Sleep. I know that it isn't a Heartless, but an Unversed, but in my fan fiction, it is a Heartless.  
**

**Quickly, I want to note that for anyone who is curious about Sora's voice, I gave you a hint about him in the chapter (even if it isn't obvious). I won't be taking questions about the voice.**_  
_

**Also, from here on, I don't plan on stalling through the worlds. If anything, I wanted to skip over it, but sadly, I can't entirely :(  
**

**Make sure to review! Lets me know that I'm not talking to myself.  
**


	27. Hinting Affections

**This chapter is mostly filler and some development, but I hope you enjoy it! [Except for a little plot twist at the end :) ]**

* * *

Cid fixed the ship up rather fast and we only spent a day in Traverse Town before we could set out to other worlds. In that time, Donald and Goofy thought it would be a good idea to stock up on some hi-potions, ethers, and a few elixirs for larger emergencies. The two aside, we decided it would be good to do some training, for we did not know what we would face in the worlds beyond. For most of the day, we spent our time training against the Heartless, seeking them out in the more dangerous parts of the city. It was beneficial, both for us as well as the refugees who lived in this temporary world.

We spent some time in the Fourth District, clearing out some of the Heartless that the locals complained about. I was taking on a hoard of Soldiers while Arch took a few Air Soldiers. Kairi and Sora were trying to finish off a Large Body, but Sora was struggling.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled as the large body struck him to the ground with a smack from its giant hand. Sora got up a little dazed, but still managed to recover and threw himself back into the battle.

Then, as if someone just suddenly revealed a large hint, Sora noticeably reevaluated his strategy, and rushed in to get behind the big Heartless. With a little help from Kairi's spells, he swung at the Heartless' back and with a few hits, the Heartless was destroyed.

"Good Job, Sora!" Kairi cheered.

Sora smiled at her praise, smiling sheepishly at the female keybearer's enthusiastic cheerfulness. Kairi realized her enthusiasm and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, laughing to herself.

_Hmm_ I pondered at this scene for two reasons, but I had to direct my attention once more at the Soldiers I was fighting. I took them out rather quickly with a few head on swings of my Keyblades. Arch was having similar results, taking out the Air Soldiers with a few scattered lightning shots and soon enough, we regrouped as an idea popped into my head. I was curious about something.

"I was thinking, how about we spar a little bit?"I suggested, "It would be beneficial to all of us."

"Sounds good to me," Arch agreed.

"It could be fun," Kairi smiled.

Sora was the only one who seemed hesitant at this idea, but soon enough, answered with a simple "OK". With that, the four of us headed towards the Third District, where we decided it would be a good idea to spar.

* * *

We picked partners: I sparred with Arch and Kairi, more or less, helped train Sora, who after yesterday's amazing display, has seemed to lose it completely.

Kairi shot a fire spell at the unsure Sora, who blocked it with his keyblade, or at least tried. His footing was completely off, and as a result, he was sent flying back into the wall.

I felt a pang of sympathy for the young key wielder, but regretted not paying attention as a shot of lightning threw me back. I looked at my foe, who was grinning.

"I think that was about the first shot I managed to hit you with," he joked.

"Well, I'm not letting you get any more," I sped to his right side, shirting to my right as he hot another bolt of lightning at me. From what I understood about how Arch fought, his alchemy didn't require the usual transmutation circle I was familiar with. Instead, he drew the transmutation circles on the fighting bandages he wore over his hands. It took him a good three seconds of rubbing his hands together to create a spark and two seconds to aim properly. I will then margin the time between each shot and dodge at the last second, deceptively using what looked like frantic dodging to instead gain precious ground. He was basically defenseless against a close and direct attack.

With this knowledge, I exercised this method, getting closer and closer. However, my attention suddenly shifted as I saw the figure of Sora knocked back once again by one of Kairi's magic spells. I missed my chance to attack as I was far too close to Arch, and instinctively, he swung to my left as he fired one more shot at my back. I winced as only a spark hit me and I turned to smirk at his goofy looking grin.

"I TOTALLY **got** you!" he exclaimed like a little kid. I couldn't help to chuckle a little, which I would have killed myself for doing anything like that in front of anyone else but a friend.

"Still, that fight didn't seem right," Arch pointed out, "You seemed distracted. What's on your mind?" His concerned face also betrayed a hint of curiosity.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"Emiri, I knew you since I was a kid. I know when you're trying to hide something." In all truth, I knew it would be inevitable to hide anything from the lightning alchemist, he could read me just as well as Lea. I knew this, and so did he. I sighed.

"I was just concerned about Sora," I gave up, "he's been acting strange. One minute, he's a pro keybearer, the next, he's a complete amateur."

"Maybe he's just scared," Arch hypothesized, "I mean, he holds the greatest of responsibilities out of any of us. Without him, we can't save the worlds."

_But that still doesn't explain how he was so good yesterday._

"I guess," I trailed off as I watched the brunette fall again after another attack from Kairi.

* * *

"Sorry," Sora got up, hunching his shoulders defeated.

"Don't worry about it," Kairi reassured, "I used to not be able to cast a single spell until two months after my training began, much less wield a keyblade."

_That doesn't reassure me at all_ Sora thought bitterly to himself.

_I want to help them, but I can't do anything without Miyu's help._

"Here, let's try fighting with magic," Kairi suggested as she came over to Sora. She stood next to him and raised her keyblade in front of her.

"I'm going to perform a simple fire spell. All you have to do is simply draw the energy from around you and think about fire. Focus is essential to learning how to perform magic. Kairi exemplified as she started drawing mana from the surrounding area. Gaining a lot of energy, she raised her keyblade up higher and shot a brilliant fireball into the air. She turned to Sora.

"Your turn," she passed the baton to the brunette, "It's OK if it doesn't come out as strong."

Sora closed his eyes and focused on the tip of his keyblade. Mana began to form at the tip, and he turned to Kairi for reassurance. She nodded, smiling to encourage the keybearer. He tilted his keyblade up, prepping his shot. He fired the fire into the air, only for it to explode in his face and knock him to the ground. The stunned keybearer tried to regain his bearings as Kairi ran up to him, kneeling at his side.

"Are you OK?" Kairi asked, worried. I could hear the same worried voices of Emiri and Arch from the distance, who just noticed the explosion.

"I guess magic just doesn't agree with me, heh," Sora tried to smile it off, but he hid his disappointment to Kairi as she checked for any flesh wounds. Sora couldn't help but blush as she checked his ash covered face with her gentle hand. Kairi noticed this and blushed at little herself before quickly helping Sora up, turning away frantically. Sora scratched his head in embarrassment and turned back to the still flustered Kairi.

"Sorry…" Sora sighed.

"Na, it's fine. Emiri was the same way," Kairi giggled at the memory of her first time with magic.

"What did you say about me?!" The eavesdropping silver haired teen in question stared daggers at Kairi. Kairi just smiled, making Emiri sigh.

"We should do some more training later," Kairi turned to Sora, "Or…or at least if you feel up to it."

"O…OK," Sora agreed and looked at his wrist, "Oh look at the time. I think Leon wanted me to fetch more supplies." Sora excused himself and hastily retreated to the First District, leaving Kairi behind.

Sora walked through the first district, looking around when a certain someone started speaking.

_You like her_ Miyu teased in Sora's head.

"No I don't" Sora hastily defended himself.

_I felt you get all red when she was clearing the ash out of your face_ Miyu continued, grinning internally at the expense of his host.

"T-that doesn't mean anything," Sora retorted.

_We share the same body right now. I can't read your thoughts, but I might as well. You're really an open book._

"No I'm not!" Sora pouted.

_And the whole reading the invisible watch. Ha! Classic. _

"I don't like her!" Sora didn't realize he said that last part out loud to see a bunch of people staring at him weirdly. Sora grew red with embarrassment.

_You know, red really does suit you._ Miyu laughed.

"Shut up," Sora lowered his head in defeat.

* * *

Arch left, claiming that he needed to get on an evening patrol with Cloud – funny enough that this world is endlessly night – and left me alone with Kairi. My suspicions were clear as I walked up to the red headed girl, who was still regaining herself from the recent events.

"So," I smirked, a habit I got form Lea, "How's life."

Kairi turned to me flustered, "Shut up, Emiri. I know what you're doing."

"Doing what?" I really was beginning to enjoy playing Lea for a moment.

"You're trying to tell me you think I like him!" Kairi crossed her arms, trying to leer at me.

"You said it, not me," I simply stated. Kairi's face turned so hot, you could have cooked pancakes on it. She looked like she was going to blow up, which I had to conceal a complete meltdown of laughter to continue teasing her.

"I-I do not!" Kairi wined like a six year old. I went over to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"Look, this is how you go from here," I _**really**_ was beginning to like the Lea act, "you have to play it cool. Make him want you, make him come to you. When you think you have him, get him alone and…"

"Stop it, Emiri!" Kairi broke my grip on her and pouted, "I told you I don't like him!"

"Good, you're already playing the part. Although your acting can stand a little work."

"Just shut up," Kairi stomped off back to the hotel. I smiled rather than smirked, however.

She would come to me when the time was right. I left still grinning, deciding to take the long, scenic route back to the hotel.

* * *

I walked through the Fourth District, only running into a few Heartless along the way, which I disposed of with ease. I took the time to admire the lights which hung in the residential district, taking a moment to let it all in. I felt relaxed, something I haven't felt since I came to this world. Too much was at stake for me to dawdle, that much I knew.

_But it doesn't hurt to relax every once in a while_

I looked up and suddenly felt a presence up in the rooftops. I saw the shadow of the person, which quickly disappeared a second later. I heard a noise and turned to another roof. I immediately summoned my keyblades to my side, vigilantly looking for the source. I turned to see a presence in front of me. He was as tall as me – upon which, I admit, I was strangely tall for a fifteen year old girl – and was well built for his age. His entire body, other than his face, was covered in a tangling suit of darkness, colored in red, purple, and black. A huge Heartless symbol was etched across his chest.

Other than that, he had features I'd recognize immediately as I gasped in realization: defining silvery hair that covered his eyes and extended down to his shoulders; even those brilliant turquoise eyes that I remember the day I met him. What truly scared me, however, was that he held a weapon of darkness right in front of him, almost eager to strike me down. And his eyes seemed to hold that image too, as the once brilliant turquoise eyes suddenly turned golden, glaring like they were hungry for blood.

_Riku!_

* * *

_**. .**  
_

_ **O ** _

**I added in some fluffy stuff for those who** **wanted _something _to happen romantically (since I don't even plan to include much romance until Part III) Anyways, ****please**_** review! **  
_


	28. Irime

**Hey! Sorry for not updating much, but schools been a pain in the neck for my writing time. As you might know by now, my updates won't be as frequent, but I'll try to do as many as I can.**

**This wasn't meant to be a very long chapter, but I believe it to be vital. I hope you enjoy! And review!  
**

* * *

"R...Riku," I looked at him shocked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Emiri," Riku voice seemed to waver a little bit.

"What happened to you?!' I asked, my voice full of concern. Riku just looked at me, his gaze intensified on me as he stared daggers into me. My skin shivered as the area suddenly became a lot colder.

"You dare to ever show your face to me AGAIN?!" He yelled at me. I recoiled, shocked by what he said. But I then felt an urge of anger. I didn't hesitate to let it out.

"What do you mean?!" I glared at him, "We've been looking for you. Sora was worried sick about you. And you think you have the RIGHT." My eyes suddenly noticed all the darkness eating away at me. I quickly shook it off and tried to ease my mind.

_W…what is happening to me?_

"Oh, Sora," Riku spat, "He never even fulfilled my promise to get out of that world. He was too weak to really help me. I was TRAPPED and he didn't even seem to care. Why the hell should I CARE what he thinks?"

"Because he is your friend. He only wanted to see you again. I don't know how he felt about leaving Destiny Islands, but now he can't even go back. You're the only one he has left, Riku. You need to be there, as his friend."

Riku's eyes shifted back to their aqua blue, looking at me shamefully. His form flickered for a minute back to his original attire, but his darkness returned as quickly as he left.

"You're right. Maybe it isn't necessarily Sora. Maybe, it is just YOU after all." Riku's darkness intensified, wrapping around him like snakes.

"Riku, you need to calm down," I tried to ease him from the emerging darkness that shrouded his body, "Look, I know you are upset, but think rationally. The darkness destroyed your home. I know you felt trapped, but using the darkness isn't going to solve your problems."

"SHUT UP!" Riku swung the Soul Eater at me in warning, "If it wasn't for you, maybe I would have to leave my home by opening it to darkness. Maybe Sora wouldn't have become so hesitant after you warned us not to leave. YOU'RE THE SOURCE OF THE DETRUCTION OF OUR HOME!"

"No RIKU", I looked him dead in the eye, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED YOUR HOME." Darkness began rising from me intensely. Riku cringed back like I swung at him. My consciousness fell back, and I realized that it was similar to when I fled from Radiant Gardens and the Land of Departure. Except this time, I was registering everything, every movement, every glance, and every thought of attacking him that registered in my mind. I was no longer in control of my body, but rather a phantom experiencing everything. He regained himself, and lunged at me.

I blocked him as darkness clashed with darkness. I tried to tell myself to dismiss the darkness, but whatever was controlling my movements wasn't responding. I noticed a change in my appearance as darkness also began wrapping itself around me. My hair turned snow white and extended down to my waist. My upper body was a v-neck styled white suit of armor that hugged my body close. A ragged old white cape hung from my shoulders and extended down to my waist. My Armor morphed into silver white plates that arched downward to meet my arms like a falcon's beak. My arms and legs were wrapped in white chainmail. A white waist cape hung on my hips with two white leather belts that crossed over each other. My shoes turned into armored boots, also white. The creepiest part was that every part of me, from my hair to my boots was pulsing with waves of darkness, changing everything but my skin from white, to the eerie color of darkness, to white once more. My keyblades seemed to have taken on similar forms; even the midnight black color of Oblivion and the abundant colors of Oathkeeper were now completely white, but were pulsing with the eerie color of darkness. This wasn't me, this was somebody else!

My speed changed drastically, feeling like I was teleporting all over the place as I consistently struck Riku. Blood spilled from several wounds I inflicted on him, a gash on his left shoulder, on his stomach, and on his right arm, all pulsing with the lingering darkness from my Keyblades. Riku tried to parry my attacks with swift counters of his Soul Eater, but he was far outclassed and I struck a finishing blow to his right shoulder in a matter of seconds, blood spraying all over my face and on my Keyblades.

Riku fell to the ground hard, creating a crater from the impact. He weakly attempted getting up as I landed a few feet away from him, but he quickly noticed that his right arm was not responding. He grabbed Soul Eater with his left hand and sat up with the help of his blade, staring at me like an aggressive animal as it is making its last stand.

I – no, _**she**_ – walked up to him and looked at him mockingly. She raised my Oblivion and licked the blood off of it, mocking the growling Riku as he crouched over in pain. Then, she spoke in my voice.

"I love blood, gore, violence, anything that resembled pain and suffering," she spoke while grinning at Riku, "Bathe me in blood, give me the screams of my victims, the cries of those who die at my blade. I simply love it."

Riku eyes never left her, but rather than the aggressive eyes that looked at me, they grinned at her. Riku smiled as he lifted himself up with Soul Eater. She didn't seem to like him getting up and with my left hand, called back Oathkeeper and took his throat in her hand.

"You just don't want to give up now," I felt her smile, "That's fine. Hate me; give me rage, pain, envy, greed, every emotion that darkens your heart." She looked him dead in the eye.

"Because your pathetic attempts of killing Emiri, of hating her, of weakly trying to fight me, they are only making me stronger."

"I'll only tell you this once so you know who sent you to hell. I am the rage that fuels you, the greed and envy you have for my power, the cockiness that thought you stood a chance. I am everything your imagination can origins from fear. My name is Irime; remember it, even if I have to carve it into your chest."

Her hold on Riku slacked and he fell to the ground panting. She raised the blunt side of her Keyblade and slammed in into his stomach, making him cringe over. He got up once more, hunching over from the previous blow. His grin reappeared, bigger this time.

"This isn't the time or the place, fledgling of darkness," a deeper voice that chilled me to the bone spoke from Riku, "Make sure to tell Emiri to go to Hollow Bastion when she gets a little stronger. Then, we will see if your darkness can match mine in my true form."

Riku called a portal of darkness to him and stepped through it.

"Until then," He left. The portal closed behind him.

A beat passed. My form began flickering as the darkness began to leave me. My original attire was back and I fell to my knees panting. I briefly saw a strand of my own silver hair pass in front of my eyes as I passed out.

* * *

"Is it time yet?" A voice asked as they observed Emiri passing out from a building high up.

"We are nearing it soon. Ansem isn't strong enough for me to eliminate without hurting the boy," another voice, deeper than the previous, spoke.

"Should we have Number IX keep trailing them?" The earlier voice asked.

"Yes, we need to make sure everything goes according to plan," the figure turned around to summon a corridor of darkness.

"Understood," the two figures walked into the dark corridor.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
